No me quiero enamorar
by Ledy Cullen
Summary: El estaba muy desilucionado del amor, por una traicion que le hicieron, pero Bella llego para demostrarle que el podria volver a enamorarse
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero el fic s mio.

* * *

EPOV

-Edward, anda levántate hijo- escuchaba a mi madre, Esme.

Anoche había llegado muy tarde por salir con mis amigos. Al día siguiente tenia instituto, pero me sentí solo viendo a Alice, mi hermanita menor con Jasper y Emmett mi hermano mayor con Rosalie, me sentía muy contento por ellos, pero al ver a las parejas me recordaron que yo estaba solo y bebí demás, ahora mi resaca estaba presentándose.

-Edward, levántate- sentí como la pequeña duende de mi hermana saltaba sobre mi cama.

-Bájate de mi cama! – grite, tratando de hacerla caer de mi cama, pero se bajo antes de que me levante.

-No seas amargado. No fue mi culpa que tomaras como si no hubiera mañana- dijo brincando hasta la puerta, la abrió- Apúrate que tenemos que ir al instituto- y salio.

No tenia ganas de estar en ningún lugar me había vuelto amargado desde que vi. a Victoria, mi ex novia, con mi supuesto mejor amigo, James. Yo la quería mucho y desde que termine con ella deje de creer en el amor.

Agradecí que Jasper recogiera a Alice y Emmett se fuera a la casa de Rosalie, necesitaba estar solo por lo menos de camino al instituto en mi volvo, no quería que me vieran abatido y deprimido, ellos no tenían la culpa y eran felices con sus parejas, y yo estaba decidido a volver a ser el mismo o por lo menos dejar de verme tan sufrido. Aparque mi auto en cuanto baje un aroma a fresas invadió mis sentidos, trate de ver quien era pero solo pude ver una figura desconocida, delgada, pequeña, y una melena castaña y ondulada.

-Edward a quien ves con esa cara? – me dijo Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- A nadie, solo estaba pensando- mentí desviando la vista de esa figura, las ganas me traicionaron y la busque de nuevo con la mirada, pero no la encontré.

Resignado entre a la clase de Biología, me senté solo en mi asiento, era el único que no tenia compañera, mi ultima compañera fue Victoria.

Estaba concentrado en mi cuaderno, cuando volví a sentir el mismo aroma a fresas, me di la vuelta y ví entrar a aquella chica, debió ser su primer día, nunca antes la había visto o tal vez no me di cuenta. Sen sentó a mi lado, incomoda al sentir que la estaba observando.

- Hola – la salude lo mas normal que pude - ¿y tu quien eres?

- M… ¿Estas hablando conmigo? Es raro.-

- Por que? Eres mi compañera y solo te saludaba – le dije extrañado.- Y al parecer eres nueva ¿no?-

- Soy tu compañera desde el primer día que llegue y eso fue hace casi una semana, 4 días al parecer -

- Lo siento creo que he estado muy distraído, pero podemos empezar de nuevo y ser amigos… si quieres – no se porque, pero quería saber mas de ella.

- M… esta bien – me regalo una tierna sonrisa – Soy Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella.

- Yo soy Edward Cullen. ¿Acabas de mudarte verdad?

- Si, bueno es tan resiente, pero si – parecía algo nerviosa, quería preguntarle mas de ella, pero en ese momento el señor Banner entro comenzando la clase, no hablamos mas en clases.

Cuando termino la clase el profesor nos estuvo hablando de que la feria de ciencias se acercaba y nos tenía preparada una sorpresa o algo por el estilo, pero no le di importancia. Quise acompañar a Bella a su siguiente clase, pero la ví acompañada de un chico moreno, alto, músculo y de cabello largo; Jacob. Me sentí extraño, quería ser yo quien la acompañara y pudiera ayudarla, creo que me estaba volviendo loco, apenas la conocía, si seguro algo pasaba en mi cerebro. Me fui sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Me sentí irritado otras ves, sin ningún motivo aparente, así que decidí que era el fin de mis clases, me metí a mi volvo plateado, así que decidí irme al único lugar que me relajaba y si que lo necesitaba, tenia que alejar cualquier cosa que me hubiera puesto de este humor agrio.

La imagen de Jacob y Bella aun rondaba en mi cabeza, no se porque, si ella no era nada para mi y Jacob era solo un conocido del equipo de fútbol, ¿serian novios?, hace menos de una semana había llegado, no lo creía, aunque estos días estuve muy ausente sumergido en una gran depresión y una oscura y densa neblina de dolor, no no tenia que deprimirme de nuevo, además no era de mi incumbencia si eran novios o no.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba cerca de mi lugar perfecto, el único lugar donde no habían recuerdos mis pensamientos dolorosos. Era un prado que encontré en una de las primeras excursiones que hice con mi padre y mi hermano Emmett.

Flashback

Fue cuando tenia 14 años, ellos estaban muy concentrados en la expedición, mientras yo estaba fascinado con la naturaleza, cuando un ciervo me llamo la atención y empecé a seguirlo, cuando lo perdí de vista, me di cuenta que ya veía ni escuchaba a mi padre o Emmett, pero me encontraba en un hermoso prado todo estaba lleno de flores y era realmente grande, no sentía miedo, muy al contrario sentía una gran paz me tendí sobre las flores y estuve ahí un largo rato, pero pensé en que tal ves mi familia estaría preocupada, en especial mi madre. Comencé a caminar no sabia como pero de alguna manera sabia exactamente a donde ir; yo nunca había salido solo al bosque; entonces divise mi casa, en la puerta estaba Esme que corrió hacia mí.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Hijo nos tenias muy preocupados – dijo mi madre llorando y abrazándome – No vuelvas a hacer algo así. ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Te paso algo? – mi madre empezó a bombardearme con preguntas y examinarme y no supe que decirle ni que pregunta responder.

- Tranquila Esme, deja a Edward respirar y que nos diga lo que paso – mi padre miro en mi dirección y me abrazo muy fuerte – Hijo lo siento mucho tu hermano y yo fuimos muy descuidados - ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

- Tranquilos estoy muy bien yo estaba…- decidí guardar en secreto mi prado – me aleje y estuve dando vueltas y pude divisar luces de la casa y así llegue -.

- Edward yo también lo siento mucho – Emmett me abrazo muy acongojado también – pero es bueno que ya estés aquí justo para que podamos cenar – mi hermano siempre tratando de poner un poco de humor a las situaciones mas difíciles.

Finflashback

Me encontraba en mi volvo aun, ya estaba por llegar a mi destino, al lugar donde todo lo malo se iba de mis pensamientos. Entonces fue cuando recordé el peor momento que tuve que vivir hasta ahora. Mi ruptura con Victoria.

Flashback

Ella era porrista, muy linda y yo estaba loco por ella, nos encontramos en fiestas y mi "mejor amigo" James, trataba de que bailáramos juntos o nos quedáramos solos, era el único que sabia lo que sentía por Victoria.

Una tarde salimos los dos solos; ya éramos amigos; así que decidí pedirle que fuera mi novia, entonces prepare una cena en medio del bosque, le pedí que fuera mi novia con un ramo de rosas y de rodillas, ella acepto tan emocionada como yo. Todo estuvo bien al principio; la recogía de sus practicas para pasar mas tiempo juntos, hablábamos de todo, salíamos casi todos los días, pero todo empezó a cambiar, ya no hablábamos mucho, ni siquiera nos veíamos tan seguido no quería que la recoja de sus practicas porque decía que tenia que quedarse mas tiempo para decidir algunas rutinas por alguna competencia o cosas así, yo no quería que lo nuestro terminara y ponía todo de mi parte para pasar mas tiempo juntos. Un día quise darle una sorpresa yendo a recogerla de su practica para llevarla a cenar a algún lugar romántico, no la encontré por ningún lado, fui a los vestidores, entonces escuche unos ruidos y me dirigí ahí, cuando ví que victoria y James "mi mejor amigo" estaban muy felices besándose, mejor dicho devorándose apasionadamente, si me hubiera tardado los hubiera encontrado en otra situación.

Salí sin decir nada, pero al parecer Victoria se dio cuenta de mi presencia y la escuche llamarme, también escuche que James venia tras de mi, pero entre lo mas rápido que pude a mi volvo y conduje hasta mi perfecto prado, no quería que nadie me viera tan destruido, era el único lugar donde podía desahogarme, solo quería olvidar y arrancarme el corazón para no volver a sentir amor, me prometí que nunca mas lo daría, porque igual ya estaba hecho pedazos. Cuando llegue a mi casa corrí a mi habitación para que nadie viera mi estado. Victoria me llamo toda la noche, pero yo no quería saber nada de ella.

Al día siguiente Victoria y James fueron a hablar conmigo, yo trate de esquivarlos toda la mañana pero me interceptaron en mi volvo, cuando los escuche parecía sedado no podía decir ni hacer nada, ellos solo dijeron cuanto se amaban y que no planearon que esto pasara así, lo arrepentidos que estaban y me pidieron perdón.

- Vamos Edward has algo golpéame si te hace sentir mejor – James puso su mejilla frente a mi rostro.

- Edward, di algo, por favor, reacciona dime que soy una cualquiera, que me odias, que no me quieres volver a ver en tu vida, pero di algo - Victoria empezó a desesperarse.

Solo me di la vuelta y me fui, no tenia nada que decir ni hacer ahí, todo estaba dicho, no podía decir, ni hacer nada, toda mi vida estaba de cabeza; perdí a mi mejor amigo y a mi novia al mismo tiempo. Mi familia trato de ayudarme pero yo estaba en un trance, solo iba al instituto por mis notas; no quería que mis padres sufrieron con eso; luego iba a mi prado para no sentir o para desahogarme y salía casi todas las noches a algún bar, ya sea solo o con compañía, yo era de beber mucho, pero después de lo de Victoria se me volvió un habito.

Finflashback

Ya no podía ir en mi volvo, porque el camino acabo, así que me baje y empecé a caminar, ya no estaba muy lejos. Llegue y una oleada de paz me inundo, me eche sobre las flores y el pasto, esperando a que llegara la anestesia, no se cuantas horas estuve ahí, pero ya estaba oscureciendo y hacia mas frió, de pronto una suave brisa soplo trayendo un exquisito olor a fresas y me recordó a Bella, parecía una chica muy linda y agradable, también vino a mi mente la imagen de ella con Jacob, me sentí algo extraño un poco fastidiado al recordar esa imagen, tal vez fue porque ellos se veían bien juntos y yo estaba solo, no quise pensar mucho en eso y me fui directo a mi casa, aun tenia algunos trabajos por terminar.

Llegue a casa, justo para la cena, luego me fui a mi cuarto, estuve revisando algunos trabajos pendientes que tenia, también mi correo y me fui a dormir. En las noches normalmente en estos días soñaba con la traición de Victoria y como ella y James me arrancaban el corazón, pero esa noche fue distinta porque no tuve ningún sueño, solo divisaba una figura de espaldas, una melena castaña y ondulada.

Al día siguiente me desperté un poco mas relajado, a diferencia de estos últimos días, pero aun tenia mucho sueño así que decidí alistarme lo mas rápido posible y poder dormir un poco en mi volvo. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento pude cumplir mi cometido, pero unos golpecitos en mi ventana me despertaron.

- Edward, levántate dormilón, llegaras tarde a clases – era Alice con Jasper viniendo a despertarme.

- Ya voy, pequeña duende – Alice siempre me sacaba la lengua cuando la llamaba así me hizo mucha gracia y a Jasper también.

- Edward, quieres ir de excursión este fin de semana con Emmett y conmigo? – Dijo Jasper tranquilo – es que hace mucho ya no nos acompañas – era injusto que mis amigos sufrieran por mi causa.

- Claro, acepto, pero primero vayamos a clases porque se nos hace tarde, mas tarde nos pondremos de acuerdo.

Nos fuimos a nuestras clases. Mis clases fueron muy … normales, por no decir aburridas, nada interesante que denotar. Pronto llego la hora del almuerzo y me reuní con mis hermanos y amigos.

- Edward ¿es cierto que vendrás a acampar con nosotros? – me pregunto Emmett algo emocionado ¿es que estaba tan perdido?

- Por supuesto, hace mucho que no salimos y ya extraño salir de campamento chicos –

- Que bueno que podrán salir de nuevo, ya necesitaba salir a solas con Alice para poder ir de compras – dijo Rose dramáticamente, no la conocía muy bien, pero era una de las chicas mas lindas del instituto, muchos babeaban por ella, pero mi hermano y su gran personalidad la conquistaron, se veían muy bien juntos.

- Si chicos hace semanas que Rose y yo no vamos de "excursión" al centro comercial, necesitamos un tiempo de chicas – Alice también hizo unos gestos chistosos.

Me fueron contando los últimos acontecimientos de estos días que parecía un completo zombi. Estuvimos ahí hablando de muchas cosas, pero no quisieron sacar el tema de Victoria y se los agradecí, no me sentí tan fuerte aun como para poder hablar sobre lo que pasó. Fue hora de entrar a clases y me fui a Biología, apenas entre note que Bella ya estaba en el asiento, se veía algo triste un poco deprimida.

- Hola Bella – la salude llegando a mi asiento.

-M… Hola Edward.

No sabia que decirle, realmente quería ser su amigo – M… ¿Qué tal … tus primeros días?

- Bien, gracias, aunque aun me cuesta acostumbrarme al frío y algunas materias – sonrió un poco, pero aun seguía triste.

- Si quieres yo podría ayudarte a ponerte al día – así tal ves me tendría mas confianza y seriamos amigos.

- No, esta bien no tienes que molestarte y no quiero incomodarte-.

- Pero… - en ese momento me interrumpió el profesor Banner que venia con algunas cajas.

- Bueno chicos tengo algo muy importante que decirles – se veía un poco serio – en estas cajas tengo una implementos que usaran para hacer el trabajo mas importante del semestre, son de distintos temas nuevos y serán ustedes mismos los que los enseñen a sus demás compañeros y será realizara con sus respectivos compañeros de asiento – me tocaba hacer el trabajo con Bella, era bueno así podría acercarme mas a ella.

- Ahora vengan a elegir los temas que tendrán que exponer a sus compañeros, será por sorteo y se les ira diciendo el día de sus respectivas presentaciones.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP

Y QUE DEJEN ALGUNOS REVIEWS PARA PODER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y SABER SI LES GUSTO O NO

GRAX, LEDY.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLAS ME TARDE CON LA ACTUALIZACION, PERO SE ME BLOQUEO ESTA HISTORIA, LO SIENTO.

* * *

Me encontraba esperando a Bella en el estacionamiento cerca de su camioneta. Salí lo mas rápido que pude de mi última clase para poder hablar con ella y ver cómo nos organizaríamos para hacer el trabajo, está demasiado… emocionado, últimamente creo que actuó muy extraño cuando pienso en ella, nunca le di tanta importancia a una chica que no conocía, pero ella parecía diferente algo en mi me incitaba a conocerla mejor.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos vi que venía abrazada de Jacob, creo que eran muy buenos amigos casi siempre estaban juntos.

- Hey Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – ambos me miraron extrañados.

- M… sí, claro – se dio la vuelta hacia Jacob – nos vemos luego Jake.

- Ok, nos vemos, Bella – y se fue sin verme, eso fue algo incomodo.

- Y ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?- creo que aun no le agradaba por esos días que la ignore inconscientemente.

- Bueno, quería que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para hacer el trabajo de Biología.

- Podríamos empezar hoy si puedes en mi casa – asentí y me dio su dirección, pero primero tenía que ir a mi prado para poder pensar, era como una droga que me mostraba un mundo diferente y necesitaba dejar que mi subconsciente salga.

BPOV

Llegue a mi casa nueva casa de Forks, después de la escuela, no me podría acostumbrar a Forks, mi nueva casa era más pequeña y no me agradaba el clima, ni el pueblo. Mi familia se mudo a Forks de Phoenix, porque mi padre quería un lugar más tranquilo para vivir, mi madre no estuvo muy de acuerdo al principio, pero la convenció de alguna manera que aun no me explico.

No discutí mucho por la mudanza, porque quería ver a mis padres felices, pero extrañaba los pocos amigos que tenia y aun más el calor.

Mi primera semana en Forks fue como lo esperaba, no tenía amigos, excepto por Jacob Black que fue muy amable conmigo desde el primer día, me invito a sentarme en el almuerzo con sus amigos, pero no acepte, una chica de esa mesa me miraba de forma muy extraña como si me odiara, aunque yo no la había visto en mi vida. Lo peor fue mi compañero de biología, me hiso sentir realmente mal, porque no se dio cuenta de mi presencia por 4 días, luego me empezó a hablar de la nada, no me agradaba mucho, se veía que era un chico creído, seguro pensaba que era superior a los demás, pero eso no quitaba que vendría a mi casa para hacer un trabajo de biología sobre el embarazo, su proceso, evolución, hasta el parto; nos dieron un vientre hecho de goma, dentro tenía un bebe y con eso tendríamos que explicar a la clase nuestro tema.

Alguien tocaba la puerta, seguro era Edward que llegaba para hacer el trabajo.

- Ya voy – grite desde la cocina, donde me encontraba. Abrí la puerta y apoyado en el marco de mi puerta estaba Edward, se veía tan apuesto, con ese aire casual y esa sonrisa torcida.

- Hola… Puedo pasar? – me dijo después de un rato; en el que me quede mirándolo.

- Ehm… Hola, si claro, pasa – dije aun algo atontada, ¿que era lo que me pasaba?, ¿Por qué me sentía así, cuando ni siquiera me agradaba Edward? – Voy por mi computadora y ya vuelvo, ponte cómodo – y me fui a mi cuarto escaleras arriba. Cuando baje estaba sentado en el sofá de la pequeña sala.

- Bueno ya podemos empezar – le dije

- Si, empecemos – creo que ambos nos sentíamos un poco incómodos al principio, pero después de un rato se nos hizo menos incomodo estar haciendo el trabajo.

- Ya no mas – dije teatralizando mi cansancio y desmayándome – necesitamos un descanso.

- jajaja, si eso veo, estas a punto de desmayarte y yo también estoy cansado, además avanzamos bastante – me dijo tranquilo.

- Bien ahora que hacemos? – Dijo mirándome – si quieres podemos pedir una pizza.

- O, podríamos preparar algo no crees? Yo sé cocinar y podríamos hacer unos muffins.

- Me parece bien, aunque yo la verdad nunca he cocinado y no creo q sea un gran ayudante – me dijo apenado y nos pusimos a preparar los muffins.

Mientras preparábamos los muffins nos pusimos a platicar sobre la escuela, nuestros gustos y cosas así, era más fácil hablar con él ahora, no sé cómo pero sentía mucha confianza hacia él.

- ¿Cómo es que decidieron mudarse a Forks? – me pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

- Bueno mi padre, Charlie, quería un lugar más tranquilo para vivir y también le ofrecieron un puesto como jefe de policía, mi madre, Renee, no estaba muy convencida pero acepto.

- Pero creo que a ti no te gustó mucho la idea de mudarte – reflexiono pensativo – y ¿no hiciste algún reclamo por mudarte?.

- La verdad no, quería ver a mis padres contentos y no tenía muchos amigos, lo único que me entristece realmente es que ya no puedo ver el sol – extrañaba mucho el sol.

- Si hay días en que yo también lo extraño, pero con mi hermano y mi padre escalamos y podemos ver el sol y disfrutar del calor. – De pronto sonó su celular – disculpa es mi madre. Hola? … Si Esme llegare para la cena… está bien nos vemos – y colgó – creo que se hizo un poco tarde

- Si, ya está por oscurecer - acabamos de hacer los muffins.

- Me tengo que ir, tengo que llegar a la cena.

- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana Edward – nos despedimos en la puerta y él se fue en su flamante volvo plateado.

Era extraño al principio no me agradaba, pero ahora me sentía muy cómoda hablando con Edward, sentía que podía hablar de cualquier cosa con él, aunque sentía que tenia algún problema porque su mirada se veía triste aunque quisiera disimularla.

Mi madre Reneé llego primero a casa, y me ayudo a terminar la cena, porque ella no era una gran cocinera, pero ambas podíamos hacer delicias. Acomodamos la mesa para cuando llegara Charlie del trabajo, el ya estaba muy bien adaptado en apenas una semana, mientras que mi madre aun no conseguía un trabajo y yo extrañaba mi antiguo hogar.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Bella? – me pregunto Reneé.

- Bien mamá, aunque sigo teniendo problemas en calculo, están mucho más avanzados que en Phoenix.- le dije, nunca me gusto calculo y ahora menos.

- Deberías de conseguir algún tutor Bella – intervino mi padre.

-M… si lo estuve pensando, le diré al profesor Stanley que me asigne algún compañero.

Acabamos de cenar y me fui a mi cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, y vi que el sol salió, de pronto me sentía feliz de poder ver el sol. Fui a tomar mi desayuno y como siempre mis padres ya no estaban en casa.

Cuando llegue al instituto aun era temprano no habían muchos autos parqueados, eso era bueno porque mi auto siempre hacia mucho ruido y llamaba la atención de todos y era lo que menos quería. Entonces vi que Edward también había llegado temprano. Me vio y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Hola Bella, ¿como estas?

-Hola Edward, bien y ¿tu?, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- le pregunte, casi siempre lo vi llegar tarde.

-M… no lo sé, solo no pude dormir bien, no quería estar en mi casa y tenía que acabar la tarea de cálculo.

- Si, yo también, ¿entendiste la tarea? Yo no pude hacer ningún ejercicio- era la verdad era muy mala para eso.

- Si, la mayoría, pero me faltan los últimos, si quieres te puedo ayudar después de clases.

- Gracias, no quisiera molestarte, prefiero pedirle al profesor que me asigne un tutor – me sentía incomodo pidiéndole ayuda, no éramos muy amigos.

- Esta bien, pero déjame ayudarte con la tarea.

Se paso el tiempo mientras me enseñaba los ejercicios y charlábamos, era muy paciente, me explico varias veces un ejercicio y pude entenderle. Toco el tiemble y nos fuimos a clases, no compartimos clases excepto Biología.

La mañana pasó rápido y sin ninguna novedad, ya iba a ser hora del almuerzo.

-Hola, Bella creo que ya tienes un nuevo amigo ¿no?- me asusto Jacob en mi casillero.

-Hola Jake, ¿de quién me estás hablando? – dije algo confundida.

- De Edward Cullen los vi hablando y cuando quise saludarte te fuiste sin mirarme- la verdad no me di cuenta en qué momento hice eso.

-Lo siento, Jake, en serio estuvimos hablando sobre el trabajo y también ando muy distraída con la mudanza y los trabajos pendientes. Es mas hoy pedí al profesor si me puede asignar un tutor.

- Me parece bien, pero yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

- No quisiera molestarte, por eso pediré que me lo asigne el profesor de cálculo.

-M… como quieras, m… aun no quieres sentarte en nuestra mesa? – me pregunto un poco triste.

- No prefiero sentarme sola, me ayuda a organizarme y pensar, pero gracias. Nos vemos después Jake – y me fui a mi mesa, desde ahí pude ver que Edward se sentaba en una mesa cerca de la mía, pero estaba con 4 chicos que no conocía, parecían estar en su propio mundo, lejos de los demás. Sonó el timbre que acababa la hora de almuerzo

Entre a Biología y Edward ya estaba sentado. El profesor Banner aun no estaba en el salón aun, entre, empezamos a hablar con Edward del trabajo, esa tarde continuaríamos con el trabajo. Después de clases me iría a recoger de mi casa para llevarme a la suya.

La clase estuvo bastante aburrida, ya había llevado ese tema en mi anterior instituto, acabamos y fue hora de educación física, era odioso ser patosa y no poder jugar un partido de voleibol, las demás chicas empezaron a conocerme y me alejaban para que no jugara, pero cuando la profesora nos veía, teníamos que simular que yo era parte del equipo. Toco el timbre de salida y un chico me dijo que el profesor Smith me estaba buscando, seguro ya me había encontrado un tutor, espero que me tenga paciencia, porque no solo era lenta para los deportes, también para los números.

Llegue al salón de cálculo y ahí estaban el profesor Smith y Edward.

-Swan, el alumno Cullen es uno de mis mejores alumnos y el será su tutor – me quede en silencio por un largo rato - ¿tiene algún problema?

-No ninguno señor Smith.

-Bueno, yo los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo en lo que harán. – y salió dejándonos solos.

-Por mas que no quisiste aceptar mi ayuda, el destino hiso que te ayudara – sonrió.

-Si, se nota que eres muy bueno en bastantes materias y un gran ayudante de cocina, jajaja.- fuimos saliendo por el pasillo hacia el estacionamiento, la mayoría de los alumnos ya no estaba presente.

-Que graciosa, bueno después de hacer el trabajo de Biología podemos empezar con las clases de cálculo ¿te parece bien?

-Claro, pero no quisiera molestarte, si quieres le puedo decir al señor Smith que me asigne a otro tutor, no te preocupes – estaba hablando muy atropelladamente.

-No es molestia, me gustaría ayudarte, relájate m… bueno si quieres podemos hacer un trato. ¿Qué te parece si hoy cocinas uno de tus deliciosos postres para mí?

-Está bien, bueno tengo que ir a mi casa a dejar mi auto, nos vemos luego.

Llegue a mi casa y empecé a sacar las cosas que necesitaríamos para poder terminar el trabajo. Deje una nota a mis padres, porque ninguno atendía su celular, que tenía que ir a casa de Edward.

Edward llego y nos fuimos a su casa, era bastante apartado, pero era un lugar hermoso y natural. Su casa era enorme, con grandes ventanales en la parte delantera, bastante luminosa, fuimos a lo que creí su sala, pude ver que ahí había un gran piano de cola, alguien de esa familia seguro era músico, todo estaba en una gran armonía, ordenado y bien decorado.

-¿Qué te parece mi casa Bella? – pregunto Edward

- Es muy bonita y grande. – estaba totalmente impresionada.

Acabamos el trabajo bastante rápido, primero hicimos el informe sobre la exposición, luego practicamos e hicimos unas pruebas para presentar en qué consistían los problemas en el parto y cuál es la mejor forma para que e l bebe pueda nacer, también sobre los cuidados post-parto.

-Bueno creo que ya terminamos. Ahora podemos empezar con los postres – me dijo Edward, últimamente lo veía más animado que los primeros días en que lo conocí.

-Si, ya podemos empezar.

Llegamos a su cocina, esa casa simplemente era perfecta, su cocina podía ser la envidia de cualquier chef.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas, hay ingredientes en la alacena, pero podemos a comprar si te falta algo.

- Haber – empecé a buscar en la alacena lo que necesitaba, al parecer tenía todo. Pensaba hacer una torta no muy trabajada, saque la harina, el chocolate, polvo de hornear y el resto, luego me di la vuelta al enorme refrigerador, estuve sacando los huevos, me dirigía a la mesa donde puse los demás ingredientes.

Vi que Edward traía una enorme sonrisa y las manos en la espalda como un niño que hará una travesura. Luego sentí que me lanzo con la harina en mi cara, me quede parada un momento, luego agarre un poco de harina y así empezó una pelea con la harina, fue muy divertido, pero la pobre cocina quedo inundada de harina. De pronto sentí que me tropezaba con algo y Edward me agarro para que no cayera al piso quedando nuestros rostros muy cercanos, no sé cómo pero mi vista se dirigió a sus labios y fuimos acercándonos poco a poco.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!, ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR MAS**

**LEDY**


	3. Chapter 3

AQUI OTRO CAP ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

Escuche a alguien carraspear y pude ver a una chica bajita con el cabello corto que apuntaba en todas la direcciones.

-¿Interrumpo?- sonrió viendo a su hermano, mientras yo seguía en sus brazos, me separe lo más rápido que pude - ¿Qué hicieron con la cocina? – empezó a reírse más fuerte.

-Bella, te presento al pequeño demonio, mi hermana Alice. – Alice le saco la lengua y se dirigió hacia mí abrazándome como si fuéramos grandes amigas.

-Hola Bella, no le hagas caso, el siempre me dice cosas feas, pero nosotras seremos muy buenas amigas.- me guiño un ojo.- bueno yo tengo que alistarme para salir con Jass.

Luego de que Alice se fuera ambos nos sentimos algo incómodos, me limpie un poco con las toallas de cocina y un poco de agua, no podía hablarle. Nunca me había sentido tan extraña, algo en mi interior estaba diferente.

-Bella ¿me escuchaste?- no lo había escuchado, porque estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento ¿que me decías?

- Que si quieres te puedo llevar ahora a tu casa, no importa el postre, o le puedo decir a Alice que te preste alguna polera.

-No te preocupes, sigamos con el postre yo te lo prometi y pienso cumplirlo- le sonreir, pero no pude mirarlo a los ojos.

Seguimos con el postre, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, era un silencio muy incomodo, pero no duro demasiado.

-Y… ¿Qué tal te pareció mi hermana? Bella – empezó la charla.

-Es muy agradable, es tu menor ¿verdad?

- La verdad todos piensan que si, porque la tratamos como la menor, pero en realidad es mi melliza – no se notaba, tenían rasgos parecidos, pero como cualquier hermano.

Seguimos platicando sobre su familia sus padres, Carlisle y Esme, su padre era medico en el hospital de Forks y su madre, Esme, trabajaba en una agencia de diseño de interiores, muy conocida en Forks y otras ciudades cercanas. Tenia un hermano llamado Emmett, lo describió como un oso, pero me aclaro que era una gran chico y muy bromista, la novia de Emmett, Rosalie, era también hermana mayor de Jasper, el mejor amigo de Edward y el novio de Alice, me conto que eran muy unidos y que sus padres eran grande amigos por lo tanto se conocían desde que eran niños.

Escuchamos las pisadas que alguien acercándose, luego vi a un chico de la estatura de Edward, rubio que se paro en el marco de la puerta.

-Edward, bro…- se quedo callado al verme.

-¿Qué tal Jass? – lo saludo Edward- te presento a Bella – me saludo con la mano – y Bella te presento a Jasper, mi mejor amigo.

- Un gusto Bella- me dijo Jasper – bueno yo subiré por Alice, nos vemos luego chicos – y se fue dejándonos solos en la cocina.

-Bueno Edward, creo que ya se hizo un poco tarde y mis padres ya llegaran ¿me podrías llamar un taxi?

-Claro que no, yo te llevo a tu casa – dijo con una sonrisa.- justamente porque es tarde no me sentiría bien si te vas sola.

- Bueno gracias m… creo que sacare la torta del horno – fui a sacar la torta tenia pensado decorarla, pero ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Quisiera ser el primero en probarla – me dijo Edward.

-Esta bien, pero primero hay que dejarla enfriar un poco, hasta mientras ire a alistar lo que tengo que llevar- fui a la sala donde hicimos el trabajo, aliste mi mochila y fui de nuevo a la cocina. Cuando llegue vi que Edward trataba de cortar un pedaso de la torta.

-Edward espera un poco, tiene que estar un poco mas tibio, sino te hara daño.

-Esta bien, ire por la llaves de mi volvo, ya vuelvo. – mientras me dejo sola ordene y limpie el desorden que quedaba, entonces recordé lo que paso y sentía algo bastante diferente, me sentía nerviosa, pero feliz.

-Bueno ya podemos irnos - se acerco por detrás hacia mi, asiendo asustar y también sentí su aliento en mi nuca que estremeció todo mi cuerpo.

-Eh… claro vamos ya estoy lista – salimos de su casa y nos fuimos en su auto, estuvimos en silencia al principio, pero luego hablamos sobre el trabajo, o cosas sin importancia, podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa.

Llegamos a mi casa y la luz del porche aun estaba apagada. Mis padres aun no habían llegado, tendría que apresurarme con la cena.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, nos vemos el lunes en el instituto – empece a abrir la puerta.

-Esta bien, podríamos vernos el fin de semana – ¿me estaba invitando a salir? - Oh no, no podre saldré de campamento con mi hermano y Jass este fin de semana, bueno nos vemos el lunes.

-Esta bien, nos vemos y gracias por traerme – y vi que se alejaba. Entre a mi casa y mis padres no estaban ahí aun, seguro ya llegarían, debería apresurarme a preparar la cena.

Ese fin de semana lo aproveche para sacar todas las cosas que habían en los cajones y las maletas y ponerlas en su lugar, también pude ponerme un poco mas al corriente con las tareas y los avances, definitivamente Edward era un gran profesor, lo que me ensenno de calculo me sirvió, aunque aun tenia algunos problemas, le pediría ayuda en el instituto.

Era domingo en la tarde y yo estaba en mi habitación ordenando algunos adornos, cuando escuche que mi madre me llamaba porque alguien me estaba buscando ¿seria Edward?, era el único que conocía mi casa. Me quede muy sorprendida al ver que era Alice.

-Hola, Bella – me saludo mientras entraba a mi casa.

-¿Qué tal Alice? – dije algo desorientada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues… vine para que vayamos de compras junto con Rosalie, ella nos estará esperando en el centro comercial, apresúrate ya tenemos que irnos.

-M… - no estaba muy segura.

-Vamos Bella, necesitas salir tener amigas y yo estoy segura que seres muy buenas amigas, junto con Rosalie.

-Bueno esta bien, ire a cambiarme y enseguida vuelvo. Ir de compras no me hara daño.

Eso fue lo que pensaba, pero ir de compras con Alice era un verdadero ejercicio, pasamos toda la tarde recorriendo tiendas, buscando descuentos, eligiendo un monton de cosas y sobre todo Alice era de un gusto muy exigente con la ropa, tenia que ser lo ultimo en moda, y lo peor fue que al ser la primera ves que iba de compras con Alice y Rosalie se concentraron en mi ropa. Rosalie parecía una modelo, era relamente hermosa, pero era una gran persona, pensé que seria vanidosa y engreída, pero era muy amable conmigo, seriamos muy buenas amigas.

Alice y Rosalie realmente estaban entrenadas para comprar, sabían los lugares donde ir, pero sobre todo no se cansaban, yo ya no podía seguir mas, ya no sentía los pies.

-Chicas necesito descansar – les dije al ver que estaban paradas.

-Oh vamos, Bella sino recorrimos muchas tiendas aun nos falta mucho – me dijo Alice con mucha energía.

- Si, Bella no te escapes tenemos mucho recorrido – Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo con Alice. Entonces escuche que el celular de Alice sono.

-Hola Jazz.- contesto Alice su celular – estamos en el centro comercial – tu ya me conoces – bueno nos vemos enseguida.

- Lo siento chicas, pero tenemos que suspender las compras – al fin, ya necesitaba un -Hola Bella, ¿Dónde estas hija?.

descanso, pensé – Ya es hora de la cena y tenemos que estar ahí antes de que Esme se moleste.

-M… yo puedo llamar a mi madre, Renee, para que me recoja y asi no las atraso – dije.

-Nada de eso Bella, llama a tu madre, pero para decirle que esta noche cenaras en mi casa – Alice estaba de lo mas contenta.

- No quisiera molestarlas ni a tus padres Alice.

- Vamos Bella, animate, estoy segura que les agradaras a Esme y a Carlisle – me insistió Rosalie.

- Esta bien, llamare a mi madre, para avisarle – dije no tan convencida.

- Hola, Renee? – la llame.

_-Hola Bella, ¿Dónde estas hija?._

-Estoy en el centro comercial, Renee te llamaba, porque Alice me invito a cenar a su casa y te llamaba, para saber si podía ir – dije un poco nerviosa.

-_Por supuesto cariño, me agrada que tengas nuevas amigas, tardate lo que quieras_ – estaba muy emocionada.

- Gracias Renee, nos vemos luego, pero no deje nada para la cena.

_- No te preocupes, cariño tu padre y yo saldremos a cenar. Bueno querida, nos vemos en casa luego._

-Esta bien mamá, adiós.

- Y… ¿Qué te dijo? – Alice estaba algo impaciente.

- Bueno, pues creo que ya es hora de irnos a tu casa Alice – trate de mostrarme muy emocionada. Las chicas se pusieron muy contentas.

* * *

SIENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO HUBO UNOS PROBLEMILLAS PARA QUE SUBA EL CAP

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

los personajes son de stephanie meyer, pero l fic mio jeje

siento la tardanza

* * *

Llegamos a la casa de Alice, nos bajamos de su auto y entramos, nos llevo a lo que parecía su comedor, era realmente amplio, solo veía a una mujer parada en el comedor.

-¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Por qué se atrasaron tanto? – pregunto una mujer que se veía muy agradable.

-Ya me conoces mamá cuando voy al centro comercial, el tiempo se pasa volando y más aun si estoy con Rosalie. – le dijo Alice a la mujer. – Esme quiero que conozcas a mi nueva amiga Bella, espero que no te moleste que la haya invitado a cenar.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta Alice. – le dijo cariñosamente.

-Bueno mamá, te presento a Bella – me presentaba – Bella, mi madre, Esme – Esme me dirigió una sonrisa tierna.

-Mucho gusto, señora – la salude.

-Igualmente, Bella, pero no me digas señora, me haces sentir muy vieja – era muy agradable y se veía muy joven. – Bueno chicos pasemos a la mesa que la cena se debe estar enfriando.

Escuche que la puerta principal se abría y entraba un hombre rubio, que era muy apuesto y alto, entro.

-Hola chicos ya llegue – después de eso se acerco a Esme y la beso, se veían tan lindos juntos, se podía ver el amor que se tenían.

- Hola papá – se acerco Alice – quiero presentarte a mi nueva amiga Bella – me miro – Bella, el es mi padre, Carlisle.

-Mucho gusto señor – le dije tímidamente.

-Hola Bella – me dijo un poco serio – no me digas señor, llámame Carlisle – me tendió su mano.

Entonces aparecieron los demás chicos por la escalera, vi que Edward bajaba con el cabello mojado al igual que Jasper y otro chico que no conocía. Era un grandulón musculoso, con cabello rizado y piel blanca, se veía que si quería podía aplastar cualquier cosa con sus manos.

-Chicos al fin llegaron – Alice se abalanzo hacia Jasper en cuanto lo vio bajar. – Hola, amor.

- Hola, mi pequeña hada, te extrañe en este fin de semana. – y se dieron un tierno beso, se veían muy enamorados, ya quisiera estar así algún día.

- Emmett, mi gran oso, llegaste – ahora era Rosalie la que fue a darle un gran beso.

- Yo también te extrañe, creo que tenemos que ir más seguido de campamento si este va a ser el recibimiento. – bromeo.

- Oh. Bella él, es Emmett, mi hermano mayor y el novio de Rosalie, como te pudiste dar cuenta. – me presento Alice. – Emmett, ella es mi amiga Bella.

- Hola Emmett – dije tendiéndole mi mano. Cuando me di cuenta el ya me había alzado y me daba un gran abrazo de oso. – No… respiro.

-Ya Emmett, suéltala, la estas asfixiando. – intervino Edward.

-Oh. Lo siento – dijo algo apenado soltándome – a veces no mido mi fuerza, yo soy Emmett – y me mostro una gran sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, yo también soy débil. – dije un poco sonrojada.

- Bueno chicos, ya se saludaron, es hora de cenar – nos llamo Esme.

- Esme, puedo ayudarte con los platos si deseas – me ofrecí.

- Claro, querida, gracias – y entramos juntas a la cocina. – Ya puse la mesa, pero aun falta llevar la comida. Levante 2 platos y me dirigí hacia el comedor, pero no me di cuenta que Edward también estaba entrando a la cocina y ahí fue cuando chocamos por suerte los platos no cayeron, pero la peor parte la tuve yo, porque la comida tenía una especie de crema que llego a parar en toda mi ropa.

- Lo siento muchísimo Bella – se disculpo Edward desesperado – no fue mi intención.

- No paso nada, fue solo un accidente – trate de calmarlo.

- Bella ¿Qué paso con tu ropa? – me miro Alice sorprendida.

- No fue nada, solo que Edward y yo nos chocamos cuando salía con los platos – trate de explicarle – pero creo que tendré que irme a cambiar.

- Nada de eso, yo te puedo prestar ropa y no cancelamos la cena.

- Lo siento muchísimo, Bella – seguía lamentándose Edward y escuche que Esme también lo hacía.

- En serio no se preocupen, iré a cambiarme y enseguida regreso – eso fue un poco incomodo.

Subí a la habitación de Alice era realmente grande y estaba bien decorada.

-Wow, Alice que habitación tan hermosa – me entretuve viendo algunos dibujos de modelos de ropa que tenia pegados en algo parecido a una pizarra. - ¿Qué son estos dibujos?

- M… son algunos diseños que hago cuando tengo tiempo e inspiración – me respondió mientras buscaba ropa en su armario.

- Son diseños muy buenos, Alice – dije mirando uno en especial en azul marino – este es muy precioso.

- Si, lo hice en mi mejor momento de inspiración – rio – me inspire en un vestido que vi en una tienda, pero necesitaba algunos arreglos. Bueno te dejo para que puedas cambiarte en paz. – y salió. Me puse la blusa de seda roja con cuello V, tenía un escote un poco bajo, pero era muy bonito y unos jeans entubados que me dio.

Baje con rumbo al comedor donde todos ya estaban sentados, me sentí un poco extraña cuando tomos me miraron, baje la mirada y me dirigí al único puesto disponible a lado de Edward, me miraba fijamente haciéndome sentir un poco incomoda.

-Hola, Edward – trate de sonar amigable – M… ¿Qué tal tu viaje de excursión?

-M… bien, normal – dijo desviando la mirada y empezó a hablar con Jasper que estaba a su otro costado.

La cena pasó sin más novedades, luego estuvimos hablando con las chicas sobre las cosas que compramos y también me contaron sobre cómo era la escuela, las personas, los horarios, los profesores, me invitaron a sentarme en su mesa, yo rechace su invitación, pero me di cuenta que nadie podría decirle que no a Alice. La cena estuvo un poco extraña, porque aunque Edward y yo estábamos sentados juntos no hablábamos y sentí que m evitaba, por suerte Rosalie estaba a mi otro costado, me conto sobre su familia los Hale, sus padres viajaban bastante y ella junto con Jasper se quedaban solos en su casa, también me conto que los Hale y los Cullen se conocían desde hace bastante tiempo y eran muy buenos amigos, por eso algunas veces iban de vacaciones juntos. Después de la cena me invitaron a ver películas y compartir, pero vi que se hacía tarde.

-Lo siento, pero no me puedo quedar, ya es tarde y mis padres deben estar preocupados – me excuse con ellos.

-Oh, está bien, no te preocupes querida en otra ocasión será – me dijo Esme muy amable.

-¿Podría llamarme un taxi para que me lleva a casa?

-A esta hora eso sería muy peligroso, Edward lleva a Bella a su casa, no queremos que le pase algo malo.

-No quisiera que se molestarlos

-Por favor Bella no es ninguna molestia, ¿no es cierto Edward?

-Claro que no, vamos Bella – me dijo Edward. Me despedí de todos, eran muy atentos conmigo.

Edward y yo nos fuimos en su volvo, al principio estuvimos sumidos en un incomodo silencio, pero luego él empezó a hablarme.

-M… Bella, tenemos que preparar la presentación del trabajo, para mostrar el proceso del parto.

- Si, está bien, podemos hacerlo mañana en la tarde, después del instituto, si quieres.

-M… podríamos hacerlo en tu casa, pero tengo que… ir a… un lugar luego de eso estaré en tu casa. – me pareció un poco extraño la forma en la que me dijo eso, pero tal vez era algo personal e importante que tenía que hacer y no quería hablar de eso.

Estuvimos hablando sobre el trabajo, el instituto y me siguió hablando sobre su familia, me dijo que eran muy unidos y lo note, sentía que tenían un lazo familiar muy especial, su familia me trato muy bien y me agradaron desde que los conocí. Llegamos a mi casa y él se paro en la entrada, abrió la puerta de mi lado para que saliera, Edward era muy caballeroso, salí y me acompaño hasta el porche.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme y me encanto conocer a tu familia. – dije sinceramente.

-Estoy seguro que a ellos sienten lo mismo – se removió un poco incomodo – nos veremos mañana en clases, ahora me tengo que ir – yo asentí y vi que se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano. Entre a mi casa y vi que mi madre estaba parada en la ventana que daba vista al porche, mientras que mi padre estaba sentado en la pequeña sala mirando algún partido.

- Ya llegue – dije para que Charlie y Renee pudieran escucharme

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cena?

-Bien mama conocí a la familia de mi amiga Alice y todos fueron muy amables

-Ya veo y ¿Quién era el chico que te trajo?

-Es el hermano de Alice, Edward, estamos en la misma clase y me trajo porque ya era un poco tarde, solo estaba siendo amable – quise aclarar al ver el rumbo que tomaban los pensamientos de mi madre – Mama se lo que estas pensando y deja de pensar eso.

-Yo no dije nada Bella – sonreía divertida.

-Está bien, estoy algo cansada, iré a mi habitación – me despedí de mis padres y me fui a mi habitación.

Cuando estuve en mi cuarto me di cuenta que la ropa que compramos con las chicas las había dejado en el auto de Alice, se lo diría en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente desperté un poco agitada por el sueño que tuve, fue realmente extraño, me encontraba en la casa de Edward, la misma escena de cuando me resbale y él me sostuvo, pero esta vez Alice no aparecía, entonces estuvimos tan cerca el uno del otro, pero de repente sentí que una chica se lo llevaba, lo empezó a besar y el no se resistía, es mas estaba correspondiéndole ambos me miraban y se burlaban de mi, quise huir pero algo no me dejaba moverme y solo podía llorar, aunque no sabía porque, Edward no era nada mío, ni siquiera éramos tan amigos. Decidí no pensar mucho era solamente un sueño, no significaba nada, me aliste para salir al instituto. Cuando llegue aparque en medio del auto de Alice y Edward ya que no había otro puesto, ellos estaban parados ahí.

-Hola chicos – los salude bajando del auto

-Hola Bella – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Estuvimos hablando un rato, luego yo me fui porque tenía que sacar los libros de mi casillero. Llegue a mi casillero y vi a Jacob parado cerca de mi casillero, se veía pensativo.

-Hola Jacob ¿Qué tal?

-Hola bonita, ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

-Bien, estuve poniéndome al corriente con las materias.

-M… me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo uno de estos días –se encontraba un poco nervioso. No supe que responderle, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Jacob, sentía que podíamos ser muy buenos amigos.

-Este… Jacob, no creo que pueda esta semana, tengo que preparar la exposición de Biología con Edward – me di la vuelta para sacar todos mis libros y me dirigí a mi primera clase. Me encontré de nuevo a Alice en el pasillo y me acompaño hasta mi salón, no sabía que compartíamos la misma clase, porque mi primera semana estuve bastante distraída en mi mudanza y tratar de pasar desapercibida.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y también comenzó a caer una capa fina de nieve, no tenia ánimos como para reunirme con los Cullen quería estar sola en el patio trasero, me deprimía este clima, prefería el sol y el calor. Para mi mala suerte me choque contra alguien mientras caminaba mirando el suelo.

-Lo siento – repuse antes de darme cuenta que eran Rosalie y Alice – no las vi.

-No te preocupes Bells – respondió Alice mientras me tendía su mano – que suerte que te encontramos ahora podemos ir al comedor juntas. Y ahí me di cuenta que ya no tendría escapatoria. Nos encaminamos hacia el comedor mientras ellas hablaban animadamente sobre algunos conjuntos que compraron y de diseñadores de moda de los cuales yo nunca escuche hablar y tampoco me interesaba, solo respondía con monosílabos cuando se referían hacia mí. Nos fuimos hacia la fila para recoger nuestro almuerzo, no tenia apetito, solo levante un jugo y una manzana.

-Hola chicas – nos saludo Jasper a quien se le ilumino el rostro al ver a Alice, ella fue directo a su lado mientras se le colgaba de un brazo.- te extrañe Ali.

-Yo también Jazzy – escuche por un momento su conversación, mi vista se fijo hacia Edward que se le veía bastante perdido, pagaría lo que sea para saber que pensaba en ese momento.

-Hola Bellita – me saludo Emmett, siempre tan gracioso.

-¿Qué tal? Grandote – le respondí y Rosalie fue a su lado y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Me di cuenta que Edward me observaba.

-Bella, siéntate aquí – me ofreció Edward un lugar justo a su lado, no tenía otra opción era el único asiento vacío, me senté sin mucho ánimo - ¿te pasa algo Bella? – se escuchaba preocupado.

-No, en realidad es el clima que no favorece a mi estado de ánimo.

-M… pensaba ofrecerte mi ayuda, pero no creo que sea capaz de hacer aparecer el sol – se burlo. Estuvimos hablando un largo rato y entonces mi vista se fijo en Jacob que se encontraba unas mesas más alejado, se veía molesto conmigo o eso parecía, no quise darle mucha importancia tal vez solo era mi imaginación. Toco el timbre para ingresar a clases y Edward y yo nos fuimos a Biología.

-¿A qué hora llegaras esta tarde a mi casa?

-No estoy seguro, tengo un asunto que atender, pero no me tardare mucho - me intrigaba lo que iría a hacer, no entendía porque me importaba tanto lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, el no era nada más que mi amigo y compañero de biología. Entramos al salón, la clase no tuvo ninguna novedad, el señor Banner decidió avanzar su tema y nos hiso recuerdo que teníamos 3 días para presentar nuestro trabajo y desarrollarlo. Las clases siguientes pasaron desapercibidas un poco monótonas, pero en el parqueo Jacob estaba al lado de mi auto.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar un momento? Estaba algo serio

-Claro Jacob ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Veo que ahora eres muy amiga de los Cullen ¿no? – Me dijo mordaz – no me aceptas sentarte en mi mesa, pero a ellos si ¿verdad? – continuo.

-Jacob no se qué te pasa, pero no eres nadie para estarme reclamando, los Cullen también se volvieron mis amigos - ¿Qué estaba pensando ese chico? – Tú eres mi amigo y no quisiera perder tu amistad por cosas tan absurdas – trate de subir a mi auto, pero sentí que me jalaba del brazo.

-Lo siento, Bella pero no sé qué me pasa ciento que vas a sufrir si te sigues juntando con ellos en especial con Edward – estaba un poco abatido.

-Podías haberme dicho eso tranquilamente y no haberte comportado como un salvaje – dije molesta.

-¿Está todo bien, Bella? – Oh no – Jacob estas lastimando a Bella suéltala – y si ahí estaba Edward que al parecer vio mi discusión con Jacob y se acerco q ver qué pasaba.

-Este no es tu problema Cullen – repuso Jacob soltándome.

-No te lo pregunte a ti Black – respondió de la misma forma Edward.

-Chicos, por favor tranquilos – trate de suavizar la situación o por lo menos controlarla al verlos tan molestos a ambos – están reaccionando sin ningún motivo, ahora si me disculpan yo me voy no sean infantiles – en realidad me molestaba que fueran tan dramáticos, me subí a mi carro y vi que cada uno se iba a su vehículo a regañadientes. Pero ¿Qué les pasaba a estos chicos? Pensé en mi auto, ninguno tenía razón para molestarse Jacob estaba mostrándose muy violento con Edward, tenía que aclarar la situación.

* * *

Siento la tardanza, pero no pude escribir en todo este tiempo

Espero que les guste este cap gracias por leerme

Algun review?

Ledy


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui dejo un nuevo cap jejeje, siento la tardanza

* * *

EPOV

Cuando estuve por el parqueo me di cuenta que Jacob y Bella estaban en una especie de discusión y yo no podía dejar que alguien tratara a Bella así. Me acerque a ellos y entonces Jacob se puso muy a la defensiva y yo le respondí de la misma forma, la situación se estaba poniendo muy tensa, pero Bella trato de calmarnos y nos separamos. Luego del enfrentamiento me fui rápidamente al lugar en el que necesitaba estar.

Puede sonar demasiado dramático, pero necesitaba estar en mi prado, porque entre clases y en el almuerzo vi a Victoria y James juntos, aun me dolía el engaño, me dolía el tener que verlos juntos y saber que alguna vez esa felicidad fue mía, que tuve a la chica de mis sueños, pero más me dolía el saber que mientras ellos eran felices y se olvidaban de mi yo seguía pensando en ellos, mi antiguo mejor amigo y mi ex novia. Estaba cerca de mi prado tenía que apresurarme para poder ir a casa de Bella y llegar a tiempo a la cena.

Al estar con Bella me sentía más en paz, sentía que podíamos hablar de muchas cosas que no eran dolorosas, en el poco tiempo que la conocía supe que sería muy importante en mi vida era una chica diferente no trataba de llamar la atención como la mayoría de las chicas del instituto y tampoco fue ella la que se acerco a mí como lo hacían las chicas antes de saber que estaba con Victoria después de terminar me volví muy huraño y si alguna demostró interés en ese tiempo tampoco me di cuenta porque mi mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no era ella.

Llegue al prado y mi mente automáticamente se puso en blanco, estuve así casi media hora, pero me acorde que tenía que ir a la casa de Bella para poder terminar con el trabajo.

Me subí a mi Volvo y me dirigí a la casa de Bella.

-Hola, Bella – la salude cuando me abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué tal Edward? … pasa. – entramos y pude ver que ya tenía la muñeca y el reporte en la mesa de su cocina, para poder practicar mejor la presentación.

- Y… ¿de qué hablabas con Jacob? – no pude contenerme de preguntarle.

- Nada en especial, solo se estaba comportando algo extraño, pero luego hablare con él para aclarar mejor las cosas.

- Si necesitas apoyo, puedes contar conmigo.

- No es necesario, pero gracias.- cambiamos de tema al instante, le pregunte sobre ella las cosas que le gustaban, teníamos gustos similares con la música y las películas, aunque parezco extraño nos gustaba las películas románticas, con Esme y Alice me obligaban a verlas y empezaron a gustarme. Me conto sobre su vida en Phoenix, no tenía muchos amigos, le gustaba más estar sola y tomarse el tiempo para pensar. En su familia solo eran tres su padre Charlie, era policía; su madre Renee, trabajaba como contadora, pero aun no encontraba trabajo en Forks.

Con la muñeca que nos dieron tratamos de demostrar como serian los posibles problemas en el parto, también la forma correcta para tener un parto normal y parto por cesárea, donde se hacia la incisión sus ventajas y desventajas. Estábamos hablando sobre quien explicaría que parte aunque ambos debíamos saber todo el trabajo para ayudar al otro, Bella no se sentía cómoda en las exposiciones, pero le dije que todo saldría bien, además si no podía con algo yo sería su apoyo.

-Está bien, repasemos una vez más – le dije.

- Que sea la última me estoy cansando de este muñeco. Al poco tiempo terminamos con la última práctica. – Al fin terminamos. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- Por favor, ¿tienes coca-cola?

- Claro, ya te la traigo, si quieres puedes sentarte en el sofá de la sala. – me fui hasta su sofá y me puse a ver la televisión, estaba dando una comedia romántica con Adam Sandler y Drew Barrymore, no recordaba el nombre era de los 80's, nos quedamos viendo la película estábamos muy concentrados en ella, en la escena final el protagonista le canta a la chica en el avión y hace muchas cosas para poder verla e impedir que se case con otro hombre.

-Es mi escena favorita – Bella me miraba con una cara muy tierna – yo quisiera encontrar a alguien que haga lo mismo para estar conmigo, que luche por mí, pero no creo que alguien se esfuerce tanto por mí.

-Bella, ¿Por qué piensas eso? – sus mirada se fe tornando triste?

-No lo sé, no creo que pueda encontrar a alguien que me llegue a querer tanto y tampoco es que sea tan bonita, como la actriz y esas historias solo pasan en las películas – dijo mirando el suelo.

-Bella – levante sus rostro – no pienses eso, yo tampoco creo que esas historias pasen, pero tú eres una chica muy linda y claro que puedes encontrar a una persona que te quiera tanto, porque eres muy especial – le dije mirándola a los ojos, pude ver como sus mejillas se iban enrojeciendo, y nuestros rostros se iban acercando, mis ojos se fijaron en sus labios, estaba mordiéndoselos, se veía tan adorable. De pronto escuchamos la puerta.

- Hola Bella, ya… llegue – por la puerta entro una mujer de mediana edad, rubia. Se quedo en la puerta mirándonos por unos segundos el mundo se detuvo, luego Bella y yo nos miramos rápidamente nos levantamos del sofá como un resorte, nos miramos, mientras la mujer nos miraba entrando un poco más hacia la sala.

-Mamá, que bueno que llegaste a casa más temprano – la mujer que entro era la madre de Bella, ella estaba sonrojada cuando la mire de reojo, se dio la vuelta y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, dándole otro violento sonrojo – bueno … él es … Edward – me señalo.

-Mucho gusto Edward, soy la madre de Bella, Renee.

- Igualmente señora.

-No me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja – dijo sonriendo – llámame Renee.

- Esta bien, Renee. Creo que ya se hiso tarde – me fije el reloj de mi mano – seguro mi familia debe estar esperándome para cenar. – Recogí mi mochila – nos vemos Bella, hasta luego Renee – nos despedimos y salí hacia mi volvo.

Me fui a mi casa, en el camino me puse a pensar lo que pasaba entre Bella y yo… ¿Qué es lo que me pasaba?, antes de que llegara su madre, Bella y yo estuvimos a punto de besarnos, miraba fijamente a sus ojos se veía tan dulce son ese sonrojo, el morderse los labios la hiso ver más adorable aun, sus labios se veían tan deseables, no era la primera vez que tenía tantas ganas de besarla, la ultima vez que visito mi casa, en la cocina, es tuvimos en esa misma situación estuvimos tan cerca de besarnos hasta que Alice apareció por la puerta. Creo que estaba confundiendo las cosas, lo único que sentía por ella era curiosidad, seguro las reacciones que tenia eran solo porque en realidad era una chica muy linda e interesante, ella y yo solo podíamos ser amigos, yo no podía entregarle nada que valga la pena, porque yo nunca podría volver a enamorarme.

BPOV

Edward llego a mi casa para terminar el trabajo y la presentación, después de terminar la agotadora practica para la presentación nos pusimos a ver una película de Adam Sandler y Drew Barrymore, en una de las escenas vimos que el protagonista le cantaba una canción dentro de una avión para que deje al hombre con el que se iba a casar. Le comente a Edward que quisiera encontrar a una persona que me quiera tanto como para hacer tanto por tenerme a su lado, pero sabía que no llegaría a encontrar a alguien así, tampoco creía en esas historias de "vivieron felices, comiendo perdices". Edward trato de hacerme sentir mejor y fuimos acercándonos poco a poco, estuvimos a punto de besarnos, de nuevo, era la segunda vez en la que estábamos en esa situación, pero mi madre llego, fue un momento realmente incomodo, nos dimos cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo y él se fue porque tenía que llegar a su casa para la cena.

-Bella, lamento haberlos interrumpido – mi madre se acerco arrepentida.

-Mamá, no interrumpiste nada, solo estábamos viendo una película para… descansar - tratando de quitar mi sonrojo.

- Ay nena, te conozco estas sonrojada y cuando llegue estaban a punto de besarse – me dijo sugestivamente – ¿te gusta verdad?

No supe que responderle, apenas nos conocíamos no podía ser posible que me gustara, Edward era un chico con quien podría hablar, aunque también sabía que algo lo molestaba o algo lo ponía triste lo supe desde el primer día que lo conocí. Tenía mucho que pensar porque las dos veces que estuvimos a punto de besarnos sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme.

-No lo sé mamá – conteste dejándome caer sobre el sofá.

-Bella, tranquila no te pongas así no lo pienses tanto, debes escuchar tu corazón – me abrazo tiernamente.

-Está bien mamá, - estuvimos abrazadas por un rato, luego mi padre llego, como no prepare la cena decidimos llamar pizza para comer.

Después de la cena, subí a mi habitación, necesitaba pensar que era lo que me pasaba con Edward, el era una chico muy bueno conmigo cuando estábamos juntos el tiempo pasaba volando, me sentía muy cómoda a su lado, pero no sabía exactamente lo que sentía, tal vez solamente estaba confundiendo el cariño de amigos que teníamos o me estaba empezando a gustar, era muy apuesto, sus ojos esmeralda en los que me perdía cuando los miraba fijamente, su hermosa sonrisa torcida y su figura era musculosa aunque no exagerada. Me confundía más al pensarlo cerca de mí.

-Agh… ¿Por qué? – dije frustrada con mi almohada sobre mi rostro.

Al día siguiente, me desperté más tranquila trate de no pensar más en lo que sentía, ya me aclararía después, ahora tenía que solucionar otro problema, con cierto chico dueño de una motocicleta. Salí más temprano de casa mis padres aun estaban desayunando, desayunamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, ambos se fueron y yo me quede para hacer tiempo antes de ir al instituto. Al llegar al instituto el parqueo todavía estaba vacío, me quede dentro de mi auto para esperarlo, después de mucho tiempo el parqueo se fue llenando y llego Jacob, me baje para poder hablar con él.

-Jacob, necesito hablar contigo – dije sin rodeos tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Bella ¿Qué tal? – Me dio una sonrisa – no sabía que te importaba tanto para tener tantas ganas de hablarme – me dio un abrazo que casi me deja sin aire.

- Jacob, aléjate estoy hablando seriamente, necesitamos hablar sobre la escenita que me hiciste ayer – trate de sonar enojada y si lo estaba.

-Ah, lo siento en serio Bella no sé lo que me paso, solo sentí no es como decirlo m… ¿celos?, pero de amigos claro – me estaba confundiendo, porque estaba hablando muy rápido.

-Haber espera ¿Qué?, celos de Edward ¿Por qué?

-Es que no lo sé solo reaccione y cuando me di cuenta… no es como decirlo – agacho su mirada.

-Jake, siento lo que te voy a decir, pero tú y yo somos solo amigos y yo te quiero mucho, pero como amigo y no quisiera saber que por tonterías como estas perdamos una amistad que apenas está comenzando – trate de no sonar tan dura, pero tenía que hacerle entender que no éramos más que amigos. Lo mire y vi que aun tenía la cabeza gacha. – Jake.

-Bella no te preocupes, solo… no sé lo que me pasa, pero sé que pronto se pasara – vi que Leah, la chica de su mesa de almuerzo, nos miraba.

-Jake, creo que estás viendo en la dirección equivocada, deberías ver hacia otra dirección – le dije mirando a Leah le siguió mi mirada y entendió que hablaba de Leah.

-¿Leah?, pero siempre la vi como a mi amiga o una hermana, nunca trate de verla … como algo mas – dijo un poco más animado.

Lo deje pensando mientras yo me iba a mi primera clase, la mañana paso sin mayores problemas, ya me había acostumbrado a las clases y se hacían un poco aburridas, sonó el timbre para el almuerzo, Salí mirando fijamente el piso, me sentía un poco mal por Jacob, pero fue mejor decirle todo, choque con algo cuando me iba al comedor.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar un momento? – Dijo un poco brusca – Vamos al patio trasero.

-M… si claro, Leah – nos fuimos al patio, ya que ahí no estaba lloviendo ni nevando, nos sentamos en una de las mesas del patio, había una viento frio, por eso éramos las únicas en el patio.

-Dime Leah, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos? – soné calmada, aunque me preocupaba que Leah me tuviera que hablar de algo en especial, ella y yo nunca habíamos hablado de nada.

-Mira Bella, voy a ser directa, tu no me agradas, pero quiero saber que tienes con Jacob – si que era directa.

-Nada solo una amistad, fue la primera persona que conocía en el instituto.

-Pero ¿sientes algo por él? – Se puso un poco nerviosa, nunca creí verla así – lo que quiero decir es que los vi en el parqueo en la mañana y los vi hablando seriamente. – ahí fue cuando confirme que Leah sentía algo por Jacob y no solo un sentimiento de amigos.

-Leah, mira yo no tengo porque explicarte nada, pero lo único que siento por Jacob es una gran amistad, fue muy amable conmigo cuando llegue. Ya sé que no somos las "mejores amigas" Pero, para serte sincera me di cuenta que te gustaba desde que vi como me mirabas cuando estaba con Jacob – le dije sin dar más vueltas, vi que la tome por sorpresa, no supo que responder solo asintió.

-Es cierto – dijo después de un rato – me gusta desde… que éramos niños, pero el solo me ve como una amiga, es mas podía decir que me enamore – la abrace, porque vi que se sinceraba conmigo y que necesitaba alguien que la apoyara, seguro se guardo ese sentimiento por mucho tiempo.

-Gracias por escucharme Bella, ahora me agradas más – nos reímos – ¿amigas? – me tendió su mano.

-Amigas – le dije estrechándosela. Estuvimos hablando hasta que sonó el timbre, se mostraba ruda frente a los demás, pero cuando la conocías podía ser muy agradable. Me fui a mi clase de Biología, entre justo a tiempo, Edward ya estaba en el aula, el profesor Banner entro detrás de mí y no pudimos hablar, el se veía un poco extraño, como si algo le hubiera molestado.

Sonó el timbre que nos daba la libertad del instituto, me encontré en el parqueo con los Cullen y los Hale.

-¿Qué tal chicos? – los salude cuando estuve cerca.

-Hola Bella – respondieron al unisonó, todos nos reímos.

-¿Dónde desapareciste en el almuerzo, Bellita? – pregunto Emmett.

-Fui al patio trasero.

-Aja, te fuiste a encontrar con alguien, picarona – intervino Rose, sentí que un leve sonrojo se asomaba en mi rostro.

-No piensen mal, solo… tenía que hablar con una persona – vi que Edward se ponía un poco incomodo, estaba actuando muy raro hoy.

-Está bien Bella, nos vemos luego iré a tu casa luego ¿me puedes llegar luego Ed? – le dijo dándose la vuelta mirando a Edward.

-Si Alice, pero tienes que esperarme, te recojo de casa – se fue hacia su volvo y nos dejo ahí, yo no entendía nada, todos los chicos se paralizaron y sus rostros estaban tristes por la reacción de Edward.

- Me había olvidado que todas las tardes desaparecía – dijo Alice algo triste. ¿Dónde iba Edward?

-M… ¿Dónde se fue Edward tan rápido? – todos me vieron, pero nadie me respondió.

-Bella, es algo que no podemos contarte, solo Edward puede hacerlo – esta vez hablo Jasper más reflexivo.

-Está bien – no iba a insistir, aunque quería saber porque Edward se ponía así y si podía ayudarlo – bueno nos vemos mañana chicos, hasta más tarde Alice – le preguntaría a Alice sobre el comportamiento de Alice, tenía que saber porque Edward desaparecía después del instituto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO LIZA y tambien a las lectoras anonimas gracias por leer

cualkier comentario hagnmlo saber jejeje gracias! dejen reviews! m ayudan a seguir jejeje

Ledy


	6. Chapter 6

La historia es mia, pero los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer jeje

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa empecé a ordenar un poco la cocina, la sala, también ordene mi habitación, empecé haciendo algo de la tarea para la semana, había algunos ejercicios de Calculo que no me salían, esperaría a Edward para pedirle que me ayude. Escuche el timbre y vi que era Alice, sola.

-Hola Alice, pasa – le indique que pase.

-Hola Bella – entro y nos fuimos al sofá – Edward dijo que hoy no podía estudiar contigo, porque ambos ya sabían el tema y solo iban a dar los últimos detalles mañana.

- M… bueno, lo esperaba para que me ayude con Calculo… ¿tenía algo muy importante que hacer?

-La verdad, es que desde hace un tiempo, desaparece todas las tardes después del instituto… no sabemos dónde va exactamente- suspiro, al parecer lo que sea que le pasaba a Edward era delicado, pero ¿Quién o qué lo hacía sufrir?

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Le paso algo grave? – me sentía preocupada por Edward, no parecía ser malo, tampoco se lo veía como alguien detestable.

-Lo siento, Bella, pero no puedo decírtelo solo Edward puede hacerlo, además tampoco podemos hablar de ello delante del porque se deprime – Alice estaba siendo sincera y se lo agradecía, no sé porque pero me preocupada lo que tenia Edward.

-Está bien, dejare el tema hasta poder hablar con Edward.

-Bueno, basta de temas tristes, como eres nueva seguro no te enteraste – el ánimo le cambio y de repente estaba de buen humor. – pero una de las fiestas más grandes del instituto esta cerca es en la casa de Jessica Stanley – no me sonaba mucho el nombre, pero según creía era una chica bastante arrogante, creo que compartía la clase de lenguaje con ella - por ahora no hay avisos pero yo tengo mis contactos – me guiño – tienes que ir con nosotros Bells, Jessica no es agradable, pero hace buenas fiestas.

-No lo sé Alice, tengo que pensarlo, no soy de fiestas – no salía mucho a fiestas ni en Phoenix, pero aquí mi vida estaba cambiando poco a poco.

Seguimos hablando el resto de la tarde, me conto que las fiestas de Jessica Stanley eran muy divertidas, sobre todo eran muy populares, porque ella era porrista y sus amigas Lauren y Victoria eran la elite del instituto. Me conto más cosas sobre el instituto y sobre su familia, luego continuo contándome sobre ella misma, quería que llegáramos a ser muy buenas amigas, empezó contándome sobre sus gustos, me di cuenta que teníamos algunos gustos comunes, la música, las películas y algunos libros, pero no la ropa, ella era más extrovertida y le gustaba la ropa, en cambio a mi me gustaban las cosas más simples.

-Bueno Bells, es hora de que me vaya, nos veremos mañana en el instituto – se despidió dándome un abrazo, que respondí.

Después de que Alice se fuera me puse a preparar la cena, luego llegaron mis padres juntos, estuve hablando con Reneé sobre Alice y la fiesta, a mi madre le parecía bueno que salga y me divierta y que consiga nuevos amigos. Luego me fui a mi habitación a dormir, esa noche no tuve ningún sueño.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, vi que mis padres aun desayunaban, me serví un poco de cereal y jugo, me despedí de mis padres y luego me fui al instituto. Cuando llegue el estacionamiento estaba vacío, pero pude distinguir un solitario volvo plateado. Baje de mi auto con todos los instrumentos que íbamos a usar para Biología y fui donde estaba Edward, antes de que llegara a su auto salió.

-Hola, Bella – me saludo

-¿Que tal?, Edward – le respondí - ¿Por qué no fuiste ayer a mi casa… para el trabajo?

-Es que… tenía un asunto que atender… además no lo vi necesario, bueno ¿empezamos?

-Claro, aquí traje la muñeca y los informes – nos pusimos a practicar nuestro informe y a unir los trabajos, el instituto se fue llenando poco a poco mientras estábamos haciendo el trabajo, llegaron los demás Cullen en otro auto, era un Porsche amarillo, que manejaba Alice, a su lado venia Jasper y atrás Emmett y Rose. Sonó el timbre justo cuando acabamos lo que nos faltaba.

-Es hora de entrar a clases – dije.

-Si, por suerte ya terminamos, yo llevare el informe y tu llevas la muñeca ¿te parece?

- Claro – agarre los instrumentos y los puse a mi mochila – Nos veremos luego – y me fui a mi clase. Las primeras horas de clase fueron normales, ya me estaba habituando al instituto de Forks, pero aun no podía entender del todo Cálculo. Rápidamente llego la hora del almuerzo y me fui al comedor para encontrarme con los Cullen, en el pasillo me encontré con Jacob, pero se veía un poco perturbado así que él no me vio.

-Hola Bells – me saludaron todos, cuando estuve cerca de su mesa.

-Hola chicos – respondí y me fui a sentar entre Alice y Edward, era el único lugar vacio. En mi bandeja solo tenía una limonada. Me puse a pensar en que secreto escondía Edward ¿seria algo malo? ¿Dónde iba todas las tardes? Y ¿Por qué?

-¿No comerás nada más Bella? – pregunto Edward desconcertándome

-No, no tengo hambre cuando me pongo nerviosa – trate de sonreírle.

-No te preocupes nos saldrá bien, además te ayudare si te trabas, somos un equipo – trato de calmarme, me preocupaba la presentación, pero no tanto como la duda de lo que le pasaba a Edward, es que se veía que era un buen chico, amable, atento, aparte muy simpático con esa sonrisa tan hermosa y sus ojos verdes que mostraban cierta angustia y sus labios… ¿Qué? Bella detén esos pensamientos ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, no Edward solo es mi compañero de Biología y un nuevo amigo, además lo conozco hace muy poco.

-Bellita – agito Emmett su mano en mi rostro, sacándome de mis pensamientos – Aja ¿en quién pensabas? – Sentí que un sonrojo se presentaba en mi rostro – Tomatina – se carcajeo y le siguieron los demás, hasta Edward.

-Basta oso – trate de quitar mi sonrojo – no pensaba en nadie, solo… repasaba mentalmente los ejercicios de Calculo que no entendí

-Si, claro – siguió riendo – por eso te pusiste roja no?, Tomatina – siguió riéndose.

-Basta Emmett, es cierto necesito ayuda con Calculo.

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con eso, soy bueno en Calculo – hablo Edward con una sonrisa algo tímida.

-Es cierto Bella, es un genio con los números a mi me ayudo mucho – secundo Rosalie. Seguíamos hablando sobre las clases hasta que toco el timbre.

-Bien Bella hora de la presentación vamos – dijo Edward, los demás nos desearon suerte.

Llegamos juntos y vi que Jacob ya estaba en la clase, nos vio de una forma extraña al ver que llegábamos juntos, ya le había explicado todo, nos sentamos en nuestro asiento hasta que llego el señor Banner.

-Bien chicos, Buenos días, como sabrán hoy empieza la defensa de sus trabajos y el primer grupo es el de Edward y Bella – nos señalo – dejen sus informes en mi escritorio y pasen al frente para hacer su demostración.

Edward daba la introducción sobre el parto y sus definiciones, luego yo continuaba con las clases de parto y las posibles consecuencias, me ayude con el muñeco que teníamos preparado, seguíamos con la explicación sobre los cuidados que se debe tener, pero cuando estábamos por terminar y yo demostraba cual era la mejor forma en la que nazca el bebe, mi reloj se atasco con el "vientre" de goma donde salía el muñeco no sabía cómo sacarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, de pronto sentí las manos de Edward en torno a mi muñeca y suavemente destrabo mi reloj, al instante me puse roja porque al sentir el contacto de Edward lo sentí como una corriente eléctrica, trate de no darle importancia y volví con la explicación saque al muñeco del "vientre", terminamos y el profesor nos felicito por nuestra presentación y también nos dijo que si el informe estaba así de bien nos sacaríamos la nota más alta, le dimos las gracias y el profesor nos dio permiso para devolver todos los instrumentos que nos dio, no podía ver a Edward a la cara me sentía extraña con lo de la corriente eléctrica, ninguno de los dos hablo durante el recorrido por los pasillos del instituto.

-M… creo que nos fue bien ¿no? – rompió el silencio.

-Si, em… gracias por destrabar mi reloj, si lo hacía yo el muñeco y el vientre de goma hubieran caído- todavía me sentía incomoda.

_Solo es Edward, yo no siento nada por el somos solo amigos,_pensé.

-De nada y si, se hubiera caído – entramos a un nuevo recorrido de silencio, llegamos a una especie de bodega donde dejaban los materiales para exposiciones y dejamos lo que nos prestaron. Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la clases de Biología, pero antes de llegar sonó el timbre de cambio y todos los alumnos fueron saliendo de clases, tenía que apurarme para alcanzar mi otra clase aun estábamos lejos de Biología, en eso vi que Jessica se ponía en frente de mi y de Edward. Era una chica castaña, con ojos azules y era delgada, pero bonita.

-Hola Edward – dijo con voz chillona y melosa – hace mucho que no te veo – se le acerco mas acariciando su brazo, tuve ganas de agarrarla y alejarla de él.

_Espera Bella ¿Qué?, tú no tienes porque pensar en lo que le haga o no Jessica._

-Oh, Bella no te había visto – me dio una mirada fugaz, luego volvió sus ojos a Edward.

- Ah, Hola Jessica m… si estuve ocupado – trato de zafarse, al parecer – lo siento Jessica, pero tengo que irme.

-Espera Edward, mira – le dijo dándole una hoja – como sabrás mi fiesta anual esta cerca y estas me encantaría que vayas – dijo melosa – Ah tú también puedes ir Bella – lo dijo a regañadientes. Le di las gracias por la invitación y me fui por el pasillo, no sabía porque me estaba quedando ahí

-Gracias, luego nos vemos – escuche decir a Edward que venía caminando por el pasillo y me alcanzo – Espera Bella ¿Por qué me abandonaste con ella? – pregunto cuando estuvo a mi lado.

-Pensé que tenían algo importante de que hablar y no quise interrumpir.

-No era nada importante, solo la fiesta iras?.

-No lo sé, pero creo que si ¿tu iras? – llegamos a la clase ya todos se habían ido.

-Si, por más que no quiera Alice nos obligara – me sonrió.

-Es cierto Alice tiene un gran poder de convencimiento – guarde todo en mi mochila y Salí de la clase diciéndole que nos veríamos después de la salida para mis clases de Calculo.

Edward llego a mi casa más tarde, seguro fue primero a su lugar misterioso, mientras yo me rompía la cabeza al tratar de resolver los ejercicios de cálculo. Me levante a abrirle la puerta pero al verlo note en su rostro que estaba preocupado, distraído y pensativo, cada vez tenia más curiosidad sobre lo que hacía después de clases.

-Pasa Edward – le dije dándole paso, pero él no entro - ¿Edward? – dije agitando mi mano frente a su rostro.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído – entro y se sentó en la mesa donde estaban mis cuadernos.

-Bueno si sigues así, no podrás explicarme cálculo – le dije bromeando.

-M… es cierto – Hizo un amago de salir de una trance, ambos nos reímos – ahora si empecemos.

Me explico todos los ejercicios que trataba de hacer y no podía, me ayudo mucho y entre bromas y charlas sobre la fiesta de Jessica y el instituto acabamos la tarea, me di cuenta que se estaba haciendo un poco tarde. Escuche que sonaba su celular.

-Hola – contesto Edward, pero poco a poco su rostro de descomponía - ¿Para qué me estas llamando? – Su rostro se torno frio – No lo sé – respondió agresivo - ¿Para qué quieres que yo vaya? – Se mostraba inquieto y enojado - ¿Y James? – por sus ojos paso una ráfaga de dolor casi imperceptible, luego se quedo callado largo rato – no, no iré, yo no puedo hacer lo mismo – escucho un momento mas y después colgó – Bella, lo siento pero tengo que irme.

-¿está todo bien? – se veía tan afligido y confuso, recogió sus cosa sin responderme.

-No, nada está bien, pero debo irme hablaremos luego – respondió mientras salía de mi casa y se adentraba en su auto. Me quede muy confundida por su actitud nunca lo había visto tan… mal. Llamaría a Alice después para preguntarle cómo había llegado Edward.

Empecé a hacer la cena para despejar mi mente, en medio de mi labor llego mi madre y me ayudo a terminar de preparar la cena, llego bastante feliz porque había conseguido un buen trabajo en un restaurante conocido de Port Ángeles como contadora, me alegre mucho por la nueva noticia aunque era lejos, ahora la vería menos se iría temprano y regresaría tarde.

-Bells ¿Qué tienes? Te noto distraída.

-Nada mamá estaba pensando en que con tu nuevo trabajo ya no podre verte mucho – le dije la verdad medias, si pensaba en su trabajo, pero también estaba preocupada por Edward quería saber quien la había llamado para ponerlo en ese estado ¿seria algo grave?.

-Bells otra vez te quedaste pensativa.

-no es nada mamá solo estoy un poco cansada de cálculo – le dije de broma, seguimos con la cena. Cuando la mesa estaba puesta llego mi padre, saludo a mi madre con un beso muy tierno aun se veía en amor en ellos. Terminamos la cena después de que mi madre a Charlie que tenía un nuevo trabajo, el se puso muy feliz, pero entristeció al saber que era en Port Ángeles, Reneé le dijo que sus horarios eran flexibles y no habría de que preocuparse.

Subí directo a mi habitación, ahí tenía un teléfono de Garfield de cuando era niña, me gustaba ese gato, le marque a la casa de Alice.

-Alo – me contesto Esme.

-Hola Esme, habla Bella.

-Bella querida ¿Cómo has estado? – me saludo efusivamente.

-Bien gracias Esme ¿será que esta Alice?

-Claro, ya te la paso – se fue y espere por un momento.

-Hola Bella, que milagro que me llamaras ¿quieres ir de compras? – Alice siempre tan alegre, me agradaba mucho.

-Hola Alice si, te llamaba para saber si viste a Edward – pregunte directamente.

-A Edward m… - podía ver esa risita y escucharla aun sin verla - ¿Mi hermano Edward? – pregunto divertida.

Me reí – Si, Edward tu hermano, es el único Edward que conozco – escuche que ella también reía.

-La verdad no lo vi en toda la tarde me dijo que pasaría por tu casa y creo que aun no ha llegado, no lo vi en la cena – me estaba preocupando hace horas que Edward se fue de mi casa ¿La habría pasado algo?.

-M…es que recibió una llamada y vi que se notaba perturbado, afligido, triste – escuche como Alice suspiraba.

-Creo que ya se quien lo llamo – su voz se torno triste – solo podemos esperar a que quiera regresar acabo de llamarlo al celular y no me contesta, lo tiene apagado.

-Pero debe ser algo grave salió corriendo prácticamente – me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Lo sé Bella, pensé que ya lo había superado, pero seguro ella lo volvió a llamar, no sé si pueda ignorarla.

-¿De quién está hablando Alice?.

-No te lo puedo decir Bella, prometimos nunca hablar de ella porque tampoco sabemos que pasó exactamente – ella también cambio su estado de ánimo. – no te preocupes yo te llamare para lo que sea. – y me colgó me dejo aun mas confundida y nerviosa ¿Quién era _ella_? ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué había pasado con él antes de mudarme? Mi cabeza se lleno de un millón de preguntas que solo Edward podía responder, pero sabía que no lo haría.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP

ME DEJAN ALGUNOS REVIEWS? PARA SABER LO Q PIENSAN tambien es un incentivo para seguir escribiendo jajaja

gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y las q lo tienen en favoritoss y alerts :)

LEDY


	7. Chapter 7

Esta vez actualice mas antes jejeje, es mas complementario

* * *

EPOV

Hoy era el día de la presentación de biología, nos fue muy bien incluso el profesor nos felicito, pero hubo un momento en el que el reloj de Bella se atasco en el vientre falso y podía caer arruinando la presentación, por suerte, pude zafar su reloj pero al tocarla sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrerme, era una sensación extraña pero no le di mucha importancia. Cuando estábamos en el pasillo, fuimos a dejar todo lo que utilizamos para la presentación, Jessica se puso delante mío justo cuando estábamos mas apurados porque el timbre ya había tocado, sabía que le gustaba a Jessica pero al saber que estaba con Victoria dejo de insinuárseme y después de la ruptura ni siquiera note sus insinuaciones, ahora veo que sigue interesada en mí, me invito a la fiesta también ignoro que Bella estuviera a mi lado, después de "hablar" con ella nos fuimos con Bella a recoger nuestras mochilas, en el laboratorio me dijo que le ayudara con Calculo, era bueno, pasaría por su casa después de ir a mi prado.

Estaba en mi auto camino al prado, llegue en poco tiempo, me recosté en el pasto y me puse a pensar o mejor dicho a olvidar, lo más extraño fue que esta vez Victoria no ocupaba mis pensamientos como antes, esta vez era la sensación que sentí al tocar la muñeca de Bella, esa corriente eléctrica también recordé todas las conversaciones que teníamos, la consideraba una gran amiga en poco tiempo, me sentí tan cómodo junto a ella, sentía una paz cuando estaba con ella casi la misma paz al estar en mi prado, pero tenía miedo de llegar a sentir algo más fuerte que una amistad, no podría soportarlo además ella y Jacob eran muy unidos, hace unos días escuche sin querer que a Jacob le gustaba Bella.

_-Ya te lo dije Sam, sé que es especial y siento algo por ella – _decía Jacob a Sam Los escuche cuando estábamos en los vestidores, después de la practica.

_-No lo sé Jake, la conoces hace muy poco, además sabes que Leah está interesada en ti eso le afectaría bastante._

_-Si lo sé, pero solo veo a Leah como una amiga…_

_-Pero tampoco te diste tiempo para verla como algo más y ella siempre ha estado a tu lado._

_-Lo sé Sam, pero Bella es diferente yo lo sé y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que ella acepte estar conmigo –_ después de escuchar eso me fui de los vestidores, y ese día fue que vi cuando Bella y Jacob hablaban en la salida junto a su auto.

No quise pensar más en ello, porque en realidad no tenia porque importarme si a Bella y Jacob terminaran juntos, además tenía que ir a casa de Bella para empezar con las clases de Calculo, me subí a mi volvo y en poco tiempo estuve en casa de Bella, cuando toque su puerta me puse a pensar otra vez en ella y Jacob no sabía porque pero me molestaba la idea de verlos juntos.

-¿Edward? – recién me di cuenta que Bella ya había abierto su puerta y agitaba su mano frente a mí.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído – entre y me senté en la mesa donde vi sus cuadernos, ¿Bella sentiría algo por Jacob?

-Bueno si sigues así, no podrás explicarme calculo – me dijo en tono de broma. Era cierto no podría concentrarme, dejaría mis pensamientos para después.

-M… es cierto – hice como si saliera de un trance, reímos ambos – ahora si empecemos.

Le estuve explicando sobre los ejercicios que no podía resolver, estábamos de buen humor y bromeando le conté un poco de lo popular que eran las fiestas de Jessica y algo más sobre el instituto, también le hable sobre Jacob disimuladamente para saber que pensaba sobre el pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de preguntarle.

Escuche que mi celular sonaba tal vez sería mi madre, porque me di cuenta que se hacia un poco tarde.

-Hola – conteste mi celular.

-_Hola Edward, soy yo Victoria_ – me tense al escucharla.

-¿Para qué me estas llamando? – no habíamos hablado después de lo de James y tampoco quería hacerlo.

-_Quería hablar contigo ¿Qué harás mas tarde?_ - ¿Qué es lo que quería de mi?

-No lo sé – me estaba poniendo nervioso, pero enojado.

-_Mis padres no están en casa y quiera saber si puedes venir me siento sola_ – dijo con una voz melosa y sensual, no podía aguantarlo.

-¿Para qué quieres que yo vaya? – no sabía si quería saber su respuesta.

-_Vamos, Edward… te necesito y te extraño_ – respondió con una voz lastimera pero sensual ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

- ¿Y James? – sabia que quería utilizarme y no sabía si resistiría aun sentía muchas cosas por ella.

- _Se fue por el fin de semana, pero él no es importante, lo eres tú_ – me quede callado asimilando todo lo que me dijo - _¿Edward?_ – no sabía que decir o hacer.

-_No, no iré… yo no puedo hacer lo mismo_ – le dije dubitivo nervioso pero agresivo.

-_Olvida eso Edward yo se que te mueres por venir y estar conmigo, te estaré esperando_ – uso la voz más sensual que jamás había escuchado. Le colgué sin decir nada mas, necesitaba salir de ahí.

-Bella, lo siento tengo que irme. – le dije mientras recogía todos mis cuadernos y los metía a mi mochila.

-¿Está todo bien? – escuche que me preguntaba, pero no sabía que responderle

-No, no está nada bien – le dije en camino hacia mi auto – pero debo irme hablaremos luego – entre a mi auto y conduje sin saber donde iba en realidad, sentía una ira y un dolor dentro de mí que no podía soportar ¿Por qué Victoria me llamaba ahora? Justo cuando empezaba a olvidarla y trataba de sacarla de mi mente y mi corazón muchas preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza pero la más importante era ¿Estaría dispuesto a ser el segundo para estar cerca de ella? ¿Podría engañar a James como ellos lo hicieron conmigo? Sería lo más justo, pero ¿valdría la pena? No sabía qué hacer todos mis pensamientos se juntaron sin darme espacio a responder a ninguno.

Frene mi auto sin ningún motivo aparente, solo mi cuerpo reacciono y sin darme cuenta había llegado a la casa de Victoria, no sabía qué hacer si bajarme o dar media vuelta e irme para seguir con mi dignidad intacta pero ¿Dónde iría? Nadie podía entender lo que estaba volviendo a sentir. Podía volver a la casa de Bella con ella me sentía bien, pero ¿Cómo le explicara la cara que traía? No, definitivamente no podía volver donde Bella. Estuve un largo rato frente a la casa de Victoria pensando en todas mi posibilidades, tal como llegue me fui, repentinamente y sin premeditarlo no podía entrar y dejar que juegue conmigo como si fuera su marioneta.

Apague mi celular y me fui a una licorería que quedaba en el camino compre varias botellas tenía que callar estas voces y olvidarme de todo, yo no era de beber antes de que pasara lo de Victoria, pero después de su engaño empecé a tomar mucho sin darme cuenta, lo hacía cada vez que recordaba lo que sentí por ella y como me pago, yo le hubiera bajado las estrellas si me lo hubiera pedido, pero no tenia que revolcarse con mi "mejor amigo". Compre todo lo que necesitaba y me fui al único lugar donde sabía que nadie me juzgaría y podría estar en paz pero sobre todo solo.

Llegue a mi prado y me senté en el césped, saque las botellas que había comprado empecé a mitigar mi dolor, no lloraba frente a mi familia porque sabía que sufrían al verme deprimido y no quería que sufrieran mas; llore por ser tan débil y estúpido, por haber ido a su casa, por no ver que ella nunca me quiso, por haberme engañado pero sobre todo por darme cuenta que aun me tenía en sus manos.

No sabía qué hora era, pero estaba oscuro y frio, ya tenía una botella y media vacías, seguro mi familia estaba preocupada por mí, me levante con dificultad y camine tambaleándome un poco, no quería manejar así que me fui caminando con la media botella en mano.

Estuve andando durante bastante tiempo, pero como la primera vez que me había perdido llegue a la puerta de mi casa sin darme cuenta, bote la botella de mi mano, camine un poco mas y saque mis llaves para entrar, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta se abrió sola y vi que mi madre estaba parada delante mío.

-Hijo – sonaba afligida, se puso a mi lado y me ayudo a entrar - ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué haces esto? – me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a subir las gradas con dificultad. No podía responderle, no quería, tampoco podía mirarla a los ojos y ver esa mirada reprobatoria y triste.

Llegamos a mi habitación y me tire en seguida sobre mi cama, sentí que Esme me tapaba y me dormí con la ropa que traía puesta.

Me desperté sobresaltado, había soñado con Victoria y Bella. En mi sueño estaba solo en la oscuridad, pero una mano brillante se acerco para levantarme, la tome y pude ver que era Bella, que estaba radiante no sé porque me acerque a ella y la bese, al separarme era Victoria a quien besaba, me empujo y volví a caer a la oscuridad sin poder pararme.

Mi cabeza me dolía y todo me daba vueltas, empecé a recordar todo lo que paso, la llamada, la ira, Victoria, Bella, el prado y mi madre.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar, ahora – escuche la vos de mi madre mientras entraba a mi habitación, vi que traía un vaso.

-Mamá no quiero hablar ahora, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza – recordé el instituto y empecé a buscar el reloj - ¿Qué hora es?

-Primero tomate esto te ayudara con ese dolor de cabeza – me dio el vaso que traía – son las doce del medio día – se sentó a mi lado y me vio a los ojos tratando de descifrarlos – hijo ¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿En qué te ayuda embriagarte? Sé que tiene algún problema y no me lo quieres contar ¿Por qué? – me dijo con esa dulce voz que me tranquilizaba.

Ya no podía seguir solo con este dolor tenía que desahogarme y quien mejor que Esme, que nunca me juzgaba y siempre me mostraba su apoyo, ni siquiera le había contado todo a Jasper, porque me sentía como un estúpido al no darme cuentas de la clase de persona que era Victoria.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre sus rodillas como cuando era un niño y le empecé a contar todo lo que había pasado y lo que sentía, le conté desde la primera vez que vi a Victoria como James me ayudo a que estuviera con ella, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, el engaño y la llamada ¿Cómo me podía afectar tanto una llamada? Llore estando apoyado en mi madre, era la única persona que me había visto llorar, porque me sentí débil, engañado y estúpido por sentir algo todavía al escucharla o verla. Esme no dijo nada hasta que deje de desahogarme, solo sentí su manos sobre mi cabella acariciándolo levemente tratando de calmarme y dándome su apoyo.

-Hijo ¿Cómo pudiste estar tanto tiempo guardando todo lo que sentías? – me levanto y vi que tenía los ojos llorosos, me dio un gran abrazo al que respondí – tienes que olvidarte de ella no vale la pena, no vale todo lo que estas sintiendo, el amor es más que eso y de verdad existe, solo que tuviste que vivir el lado negativo de enamorarse y no ser correspondido, encontraste a una persona que no sabe que es el amor – me dijo cuando estaba en sus brazos.

-Lo se mamá, pero no puedo olvidarla de un día al otro, fue mi primer amor y ahora ¿ella es la que me busca? – dije agachando la cabeza al ser tan imbécil y sentimental.

-No te preocupes hijo, yo se que tu lograras olvidarla y encontraras a alguien mejor, con quien si conocerás el verdadero significado del amor – dijo mi madre consolándome.

-No mamá, yo no puedo volver a enamorarme, no quiero encontrarme con el sufrimiento y el engaño de nuevo – dije resignado.

-Hijo, no todas las mujeres son iguales y yo se que encontraras a alguien más antes de lo que crees – me dio una sonrisa dulce y yo bostece sin querer – bueno creo que deberías descansar un poco mas y salió de mi habitación.

Me sentía totalmente patético por estar llorando como un bebito. Volví a dormir hasta muy entrada la tarde. Tome la decisión de olvidar todo o por lo menos dejarlo pasar y que ya no me afectara, decidí que ya no me afectaría nada respecto a Victoria, dejaría mi etapa de nenito patético y llorón, volvería a retomar mi vida.

* * *

Spero q les haya gustado el cap aunq creo q es mas cortito y un poco mas deprimente jejej

gracias por seguir al fic, por ponerlo como favorito y por los reviews, sigan dejando reviews es un incentivo para seguir scribiendo ademas kiero saber lo q opinan del fic q les parece Victoria? y Edward? les gusta l fic? lo sigo scribiendo o no? jejeje

Ledy :) jeje


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno aqui vuelvo con otro cap jeje espero que les guste!

* * *

BPOV

Me quede dormida esperando la llamada de Alice, que nunca llego, estaba preocupada por Edward, salió de mi casa muy perturbado y al parecer esa llamada era más importante de lo que pensaba. A la mañana siguiente tuve que alistarme rápido, porque me levante tarde. Llegue al estacionamiento del instituto y pude ver a los Cullen y los Hale alrededor de un gran Jeep rojo, me acerque a ellos y los salude, ellos me devolvieron el saludo y me fui al lado de Alice.

-Alice, no me volviste a llamar en la noche – le dije en vos bajita.

-Ehh… chicos recordé que tengo que pedirle a Bella que me explique sobre un tema de Lenguaje, así que nos vemos luego – les dijo y me arrastro fuera del estacionamiento – Lo siento Bella, pero ninguno de los chicos sabe lo que paso ayer con Edward – me dijo mientras estábamos en el pasillo.

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué significo esa llamada? ¿Dónde está Edward? – le pregunte sin detenerme.

-Respira, Edward está en mi casa, llego muy tarde en la madrugada no estoy segura de la hora, llego muy mal – su rostro se volvió triste, mirando hacia el techo – no podía caminar de lo borracho que estaba, lo vi detrás de la puerta de mi habitación, el se apoyaba en mi madre apoyándose en ella subieron y entraron a su habitación.

-¿Edward bebe? – dije sorprendida, nunca lo había pensado.

-Desde hace un tiempo lo hace seguido, pero es para mitigar su dolor, cuando sufre su corazón – dijo suspirando – nosotros sabemos que bebe para olvidar pero a nadie nos cuenta que es lo que quiere olvidar – nos sentamos en las mesas vacías, al parecer íbamos a perder la primera hora, no importaba, yo quería saber que la pasaba a Edward – A principios de año mi hermano era un chico normal, siempre estaba junto con James, eran mejores amigos, Jasper también lo es pero cuando mi hermano estaba con James, Jasper se alejaba porque James no le agradaba. Después de un tiempo vimos que estaba más feliz de lo normal, siempre salía, nunca nos dijo si estaba saliendo con alguien, trate de que me contara pero solo me dijo "ya lo sabrás", luego de un día para otro lo vimos muy deprimido, parecía ausente, ya no lo veíamos con James, Jasper le mostro su apoyo tratando de animarlo, pero parecía una persona que estaba en otro mundo – hizo una pausa, ahora que lo pensaba, los primeros días que llegue, parecía ausente y tenía la mirada demasiado triste, ni siquiera notaba que yo estaba a su lado – sus primeros días de depresión desaparecía después del instituto y llegaba muy entrada la madrugada bastante borracho, no quería hablar con nadie, mis padres intervinieron para saber que le pasaba pero el solo se quedaba callado o decía que estaba bien, que nunca mas volvería a caer, aun no entiendo bien que quiso decir con caer – su rostro pareció cambiar con lo que estaba por contarme, se ilumino un poco – unos días después de tu llegada pareció volver a la vida, volvió a ser el mismo, incluso volvió a salir con Emmett y Jasper y ya no bebía, hasta ayer – dijo mirando el suelo, debió ser el día en que empezó a darse cuenta que era su compañera y empezamos a hablar, ¿Qué lo habría hecho cambiar? ¿Por qué volvió a beber?, no sabía que decir o preguntar, solo podía pensar en ayudarlo pero ¿Cómo?

- Alice no… no sé qué decirte, nunca pensé que Edward se sintiera así, ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo? Debe haber algo que hacer.

-No lo sé, pensábamos que estaba empezando a ser el mismo de antes, pero ahora no se ha vuelto al mismo lugar sombrío donde estaba – Alice estaba muy afligida.

-Tenemos que hacer algo Alice, tenemos que averiguar que le paso y porque se comporta así, tenemos que ayudarlo.

-Bells, parece que él te tiene más confianza – su rostro se ilumino, parecía que algo se le hubiera ocurrido.

-Alice ¿Qué estas pensando? – dije dudosa.

-Bells, tengo una gran idea, trata de sacarle información, conversa mas con él y sobre todo no lo dejes solo, ni siquiera que desaparezca después del instituto – sonrió mirándome.

-No no no Alice, Edward y yo apenas nos conocemos, estamos empezando a ser amigos – le dije levantándome de la silla – además como puedo retenerlo tanto tiempo conmigo si solo soy una amiga que conoció hace poco.

-Por eso mismo Bella, porque tú fuiste la primera persona, que no conocía, a la que empezó a hablar y que en poco tiempo se volvieron amigos y se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-Pero Alice no creo que yo pueda "distraerlo" tanto tiempo, además si él se quiere ir se irá – di vueltas tratando de no pensar en aceptar su "gran idea".

-Bella, mírame – gran error, me miraba con una carita como la del gato con botas de Shrek – no lo hagas por mi hazlo por él, yo se que tu puedes hacerlo, a nosotros ya no nos hace caso, tu puedes distraerlo para que ya no piense en lo que tanto daño le hace – tenía que ser Alice la única que podría hacerme aceptar su plan, suspire resinada.

-Está bien, Alice acepto ¿Cuál es tu grandioso plan? – dije derrotada sentándome delante de ella.

-Bueno no es un plan tan desarrollado, la idea es que no tenga tiempo libre ni que desaparezca – estaba pensativa – ya lo tengo le diré que tu auto se arruino y que tiene que ir a recogerte, así también tendrá que dejarte después del instituto.

-No creo que de resultado, tal vez no acepte o quiera ver mi auto y vera que esta no tiene nada.

-Vamos Bells, ya lo tengo planeado, Rose sabe de mecánica y ella será la que descomponga tu auto, pero no lo arruinara completamente, tranquila - ¿Rose sabia de mecánica? Wow – y Emmett y yo saldremos antes en el jeep de Emmett, así tu llamaras a Edward y le dirás que tu auto se arruino así el ira a recogerte y te llevara ¿Qué tal? No es una gran plan, pero funcionara – termino Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno está bien, es fácil y no creo que nada malo pueda pasar.

Ambas salimos del aula y nos fuimos a nuestras clases cuando toco el timbre, el resto del día resulto normal, nada que destacar. En el estacionamiento me encontré con Rose y Alice a lado de mi auto, al parecer ambas se irían conmigo.

-Hola Bells – dijeron al unisonó.

-Hola chicas

-Bella es hora de empezar con el plan – empezó diciendo Alice, lo que me temía, arruinarían mi auto – no te preocupes Rose sabe lo del plan y nos ayudara.

-Así es, primero iremos hasta tu casa y ahí trabajare en tu auto, así que no iremos contigo, ya les dijimos a los chicos que se vayan solo, pero ellos no saben nada del plan, no son buenos para guardar secretos – continuo Rose y entro en mi auto.

-Bueno pues súbanse. – fuimos hasta mi casa y allí estuvimos toda la tarde Alice y yo no sabíamos que era lo que Rose hacia ni tampoco sabíamos de que estaba hablando, solo pude entender que a mi auto no le faltaba mucho para dejar de andar, era un auto viejo, pero me servía para transportarme. Cuando Rose termino su labor entramos a la casa y nos pusimos a ver una película que estaban pasando era "Bridget Jones", era una de mis películas favoritas al igual que de las chicas al parecer era muy graciosa, vimos la película y pedimos pizza para cenar, justo en ese momento llegaron mis padres, al parecer ambos se encontraron en la puerta.

-Hola hija ¿estas aquí? – saludaron ambos mientras entraban.

-Hola, si aquí estoy – me levante junto con Alice y Rose – mamá papá, ellas son Alice y Rose mis amigas – me di la vuelta hacia las chicas - chicas ellos son mis padres Charlie y Reneé.

-Mucho gusto chicas – saludo mi madre – son amigas de Bella del instituto ¿verdad? – Ambas asintieron – bueno están en su casa

-Gracias – dijeron ambas y volvimos frente al televisor, mis padre fueron a la cocina para comer una de las pizzas que había pedido. Luego de que acabara la película Alice y Rose se fueron no sin antes recordarme el plan.

Me fui a mi habitación y estuve pensando en Edward, tenía ganas de hablar con él, pero no quería llamarlo aun, esperaría hasta mañana para poder hablar con él y ver si podía preguntarle algo sobre lo que lo hacía sufrir.

Al día siguiente me levante y me aliste para ir al instituto, baje a desayunar, mis padres ya no estaban en casa así que tuve que desayunar sola, fui a mi habitación por mi mochila y mis llaves; _rayos olvide el plan_. Llame a casa de los Cullen porque no tenía el celular de Edward, ojala no haya salido aun.

-Hola – contesto Edward, al parecer.

-Hola ¿Edward? Soy Bella.

-Bella ¿Qué tal? ¿Por qué no estás camino al instituto?

-M… pues… veras mi auto no arranca y quería saber si puedes venir a ver que anda mal, ya llame a Alice y Rose, pero ya están en el instituto.

-La verdad no se mucho sobre mecánica, pero te puedo pasar por ti y llevarte al instituto, ya estoy saliendo – respondió algo tenso.

-Gracias Edward, yo te espero nos vemos.

-Está bien chau – y colgó. No sabía mentir, estaba muy nerviosa y todavía tenía que pensar en cómo distraerlo por la tarde, le pediría ayuda a Alice porque ella me había metido en esto. Después de unos minutos escuche que un auto aparcaba y salí para ver si era Edward.

-Hola Edward, ya voy – lo salude desde el porche de mi casa, cerré y me subí a su auto – Gracias por recogerme, siento haberte retrasado no creo que lleguemos a tiempo – el interior de su volvo era muy cómodo y tenia asientos de cuero.

-Hola Bella, no hay problema – encendió su volvo y arranco – no te preocupes, llegaremos justo a tiempo – estuvimos hablando sobre nuestros planes de fin semana, hoy al fin era viernes, al parecer Edward no tenía planes y yo tampoco solo tenía que estudiar para mi parcial de cálculo, entonces se me ocurrió una idea sobre como distraer a Edward estos pocos días. Llegamos al instituto justo cuando estaba tocando el timbre.

La mañana fue un poco aburrida, no compartía clases con ninguno de mis nuevos amigos. Para la hora del almuerzo me encontré con Alice en el pasillo.

-Bells – corrió hacia mi – no te vi llegar, ¿tuvo éxito el plan? – pregunto mientras íbamos hacia el comedor.

-Tranquila Alice, pues por poco no da resultado, me olvide del plan, por suerte llame a tu casa y pude encontrar a tu hermano, aun no había salido y no me viste porque llegamos tarde – y ahí se nos unió Rose.

-Hola chicas ¿Qué tal con el plan, está funcionando? – pregunto más bajito.

-Va en camino – hablo Alice – la primera fase ya está hecha. Por eso tenemos a Bella aquí – reímos todas.

Llegamos con los chicos, Alice y Rose se fueron junto con Jasper y Emmett mientras que yo me senté a lado de Edward.

-Bueno chicos al fin es viernes ¿Qué haremos el fin de semana? – comenzó entusiasta Emmett.

-Las chicas saldremos mañana de compras – respondió Alice feliz – tu también vendrás Bella, necesitamos ropa para la fiesta de Jessica – la mire con mala cara, sabía que llegaría muerta si iba con ellas – ustedes también pueden venir chicos.

-No gracias, no quiero esa tortura prefiero quedarme en casa jugando videojuegos – respondió Emmett rápidamente. Mire alrededor del comedor y pude ver que todos ya estaban hablando sobre la fiesta de Jessica, wow si que era un gran evento social del instituto, pensé.

-Ali ¿ya le dijiste a Bella del almuerzo? – pregunto Jasper mirándome.

-Oh lo olvide! – Exclamo Alice, se dio la vuelta para mirarme – Bella mis padres están haciendo un almuerzo y quieren que tus padres y tu vayan, la familia de Rose y Jazz también estarán – Alice estaba muy entusiasmada.

-Claro Alice se los comentare a mis padres, gracias por la invitación.

Estuvimos hablando sobre muchas cosas, la fiesta, el almuerzo, las compras, pero me di cuenta que Edward no emitió ningún sonido, parecía muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Edward ¿estás bien? – le pregunte mientras los demás estaban distraídos.

-Eh sí, claro – respondió sorprendido – solo estaba… pensando en… los exámenes que están cerca.

-Bueno m… ¿serias mi tutor para calculo? – pregunte dubitiva, era una buena idea para que no esté solo, también necesitaba estudiar más para calculo ya estaban cerca los exámenes.

-Claro, puedo ayudarte pero ¿Qué recibo a cambio? – pregunto acercándose hacia mí.

-M… no se ¿mi eterno agradecimiento? – sonreí como una niña inocente.

-Eso está bien, pero ¿Qué te parece si me preparamos postres después de estudiar? Eres muy buena cocinando. – su rostro cambio por uno más sonriente. Al poco rato sonó el timbre para que vayamos a Biología, Edward y yo nos despedimos de los demás chicos y nos fuimos al aula de Biología.

Al llegar a Biología me encontré con Jacob en la entrada, quería hablar con él y saber si había pensado sobre lo que le dije de Leah, era una chica muy linda y parecía que era buena. Hablaría más tarde con Jacob, recordé que me dio el teléfono de su casa, lo llamaría después del instituto. Me senté junto a Edward en nuestro asiento. El resto de las clases fueron tranquilas, excepto Educación Física, por supuesto, Salí del gimnasio y fui hacia el volvo de Edward, no lo pregunte si me llevaría, pero no perdía nada en preguntarle o ¿me dejaría abandonada para desaparecer como todas las tardes?, lo vi acercarse.

-Edward ¿me puedes llevar a casa? – pregunte sin rodeos.

-M… está bien, súbete – me abrió la puerta.

-Gracias, gracias. – Nos fuimos hasta mi casa – tenía que pensar en algo para poder retenerlo y que no desapareciera, si bebía y estaba con auto podía accidentarse y no quería que le pasara nada malo.

Llegamos a mi casa en poco tiempo y en un silencio cómodo, no necesitábamos llenar los silencios. Se me ocurrió algo un poco absurdo pero realista.

-Bueno ya llegamos.

-Gracias por traerme y llevarme hoy Edward… ¿Cuándo empezaremos con la tutoría?

-Si prefieres desde hoy, pero tengo que ir por un asunto, luego volveré – bajo un poco la mirada.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego – me despedí con la mano, mientras salía del auto y ahí fue cuando me tropecé a propósito, por primera vez y me caí, mis manos no respondieron y fui directo al piso.

EPOV

Llegamos a la casa de Bella, hoy la lleve al instituto y de vuelta a su casa porque su auto se arruino, yo no sabía de mecánica, pero quería ayudarle. Así pasaríamos más tiempo juntos y podía conocerla mejor, porque la llevaría y traería hasta que su auto este reparado.

Nos despedimos, yo tenía que ir a mi prado para poder sentirme en paz, aunque con Bella sentía casi la misma paz, comodidad, volvería luego para empezar con la tutoría de cálculo. Ella estaba saliendo de mi volvo cuando de pronto la vi estampada en el asfalto.

-Bella, Bella ¿estas bien? – baje de mi volvo y corrí donde ella estaba, no me respondía, al parecer se desmayo por el golpe. La levante del suelo y la lleve hasta la puerta de su casa. Busque en su mochila alguna llave para poder entrar y la encontré, abrí la puerta y la puse con cuidado sobre el sofá de su salita.

-Bella, responde, reacciona – me estaba preocupando mucho. No conocía muy bien su casa, tenía que encontrar algún frasco con alcohol. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí por un pasillo hasta un cuarto que se encontraba al fondo a la derecha, ese debía ser el baño, si lo era. Busque si había un botecito de alcohol y lo encontré, baje rápidamente y me arrodille a lado de Bella pasando el botecito cerca de su nariz, estaba reaccionando.

-Bella, ¿estas bien? Reacciona – me tranquilice al ver que despertaba y retire el frasquito.

-¿Qué… que paso? – pregunto con la voz un poco ronca.

-No lo sé, estabas bajando de mi auto y de repente te vi tirada sobre el piso, parece que te tropezaste – me reí al final al pensar la poca coordinación de Bella.

-No te rías Edward, no es gracioso ser torpe, fue doloroso – se quejo haciendo un tierno puchero.

-No me reía de ti Bella, sino de la situación fue inexplicable la forma en que caíste.

-Bueno es cierto, pero ya estoy bien – dijo enderezándose sobre el sofá – solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Te golpeaste muy fuerte es normal que te duela, deberías seguir recostada – acaricie la parte roja de su frente, donde parecía que le salía un chinchón.

-Auch – se quejo cuando toque el chinchón.

-Lo siento, te traeré una bolsa con hielo – fui a la cocina y saque de su refrigerador un poco de hielo – Toma ponte esto en la frente.

-Gracias Edward.

-No hay problema, ahora no puedo dejarte sola, puedes tener otro desmayo por el golpe.

-No fue tan grave Edward – respondió restándole importancia y tratando de levantarse, vi que empezaba a tambalearse, le agarre de la cintura y le di la vuelta para que no cayera. Me perdí en sus grandes y hermosos ojos chocolates, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, poco a poco me fui acercando a los labios de Bella, que estaban ligeramente abiertos.

* * *

jaja espero q les haya gustado el cap, lo que tiene que hacer Bella jaja

es un cap mas largo porq no pude actualizar tuve trabajos que hacer gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar reviews o agregar a favoritos. sigan dejando reviews quiero saber q opinan del fic alguna sugerencia opiniones es bienvenido jaja las espero en el prox cap, tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda.

Ledy :D


	9. Chapter 9

Aqui les traigo otro cap siento muuchoo el retraso de este cap, hubiera querido actualizar mas pronto, pero no pude, espero les guste este cap, que lo disfruten

* * *

Estaba tan cerca de sus labios, podía sentir su aliento, pero de pronto escuche su teléfono, sentí como si estuviera congelado, no podía moverme, ella empezó a removerse y termino soltándose y se fue hacia la cocina me quede parado un rato en el mismo lugar luego la seguí a la cocina y me apoye en una de las paredes de la cocina con mis manos en los bolsillos. Al parecer el que llamo era Jacob.

-Que bueno, Jake – se emociono – Esta bien llámame en cuanto puedas – se despidió y colgó. Luego se quedo un momento dándome la espalda, se volteo y me vio. Estaba un poco sonrojada ¿le habría dicho algo importante Jacob?

Estuvimos en un incomodo silencio por mucho tiempo.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Bella – trate de romper el hielo.

-Si, solo fue un pequeño mareo por levantarme rápido – se volvió a dar la vuelta mientras buscaba algo.

-¿Te ayudo? ¿Qué buscas?

- Es que ya que te quedaras el resto de la tarde buscaba la bolsa de pipocas de microondas para que veamos algunas películas – dijo aun de espaldas buscando entre los cajones, empecé a buscar y los encontré sobre una encimera.

-Aquí están, toma – le extendí la bolsa y los puso al microondas.

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde hablando mientras veíamos películas, me conto sobre su vida en Phoenix, los pocos amigos ocasionales que tenia y cómo fue que vino a Forks, gracias a la idea de su padre. No nos dimos cuenta en qué momento empezó a oscurecer, cuando escuche que mi celular empezaba a sonar, era Alice.

-Hola, hermanito – contesto primero Alice alegre, como siempre

-Hola pequeño duende – le respondí con el mismo tono.

-¿Dónde estás? Ya es hora de cenar y mamá quiere saber si ya estás por llegar. – ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya era hora de la cena.

-Estoy en casa de Bella, no me di cuenta que ya era tarde, Ali.

-Está bien, apúrate, quiero cenar temprano, además tu sabes cómo se pone Emmett cuando tiene que esperar la cena – ambos reímos.

-Si Ali, yo sé, enseguida estaré ahí – colgué – Era Alice, me dijo que mi madre me esperaba para cenar, no me di cuenta que ya era tarde y hora de que me vaya – me dirigí a Bella.

-Si, ya anocheció – nos paramos y fuimos a la puerta.

-Bueno nos veremos luego – dije a modo de despedida.

-Si, nos vemos – y me fui directo a mi casa en mi volvo. En el camino pensé sobre el casi beso entre Bella y yo, no sé que me pasaba con Bella, pero empezaba a sentir algo raro por ella, tal vez era una fuerte amistad, no quise pensar más sobre el tema.

Al llegar a mi casa Emmett me esperaba en la puerta, algo enfurruñado por mi tardanza.

-Ya era de que llegaras Eddie – dijo dándome la espalda para entrar hasta el comedor. Emmett era bastante infantil.

-Ya estoy aquí Emm y no tarde tanto – le dije de buen humor.

-Wow ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con el amargado de Edward? – dijo Alice mientras venia de la cocina.

-Es cierto Eddie ¿Quién te trae de tan buen humor? ¿Estuviste con Bells?

-Si estuve con Bella ¿Por qué? – ¿Qué estaban pensando esas mentecitas maquiavélicas?

-Pues después de estar con Bella estas de un mejor humor, deberíamos dejarte más tiempo con Bells – dije medio meditando Emmett.

No le conteste, porque en parte era cierto, es que me sentía muy cómodo a su lado. Mis padres entraron en el comedor y Esme estuvo feliz que estuviera para la cena, hace algún tiempo no los veía para la cena. Después de cenar fui hacia mi cuarto la imagen de Bella seguía en mi cabeza, estuve escuchando música mientras mis ojos se cerraban para dar paso al sueño.

-Noo! – ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que todo fue un sueño, me sentía muy confuso, no entendía porque en mi sueño estaban Victoria y Bella. En mi sueño estaba en un bosque oscuro caminando sin rumbo, de pronto vi dos siluetas a mis costados, detrás de los arboles, ambas me llamaban y no podía moverme, las voces se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, pude reconocerlas, una era Bella y la otra Victoria. Ambas se acercaban y me llamaban, pero yo seguía sin poder moverme no sabía que pasaba, de pronto Victoria apareció delante mío y empezó a besarme trate de alejarla pero no podía, cuando se alejo vi que Bella ya no estaba trate de buscarla pero algo me retenía con Victoria y escucho unos sollozos alejándose, fue ahí cuando desperté gritando.

Me volví a recostar, no quería pensar en ese extraño sueño, por suerte era sábado y podía quedarme recostado en mi cama.

Bpov

No podía ser, casi beso a Edward de nuevo, sino fuera por la llamada de Jacob para decirme que se daría una oportunidad con Leah, iban a salir juntos. No sabía que me estaba pasando, pero algo raro estaba pasándome con Edward.

Por suerte era sábado, día para el aseo, así no tendría tiempo para pensar en él ni en lo que me pasaba. Empecé haciendo el desayuno para mis padres, no podía volver a dormir. Cuando termine de preparar el desayuno mis padres bajaron.

-Bella, hija no era necesario que prepararas el desayuno – apareció Renée.

-No hay problema mamá, siéntate, mientras yo llamo a Charlie – le dije a mi madre.

-Yo iré a llamarlo Bells, tu empieza a desayunar – me senté para servirme mi jugo mientras esperaba que mis padres bajaran. Cuando aparecieron estaban agarrados de las manos, se veían tan felices juntos, se notaba que aun seguían enamorados.

Desayunamos tranquilos como solo lo hacíamos los fines de semana, mi padre recibió una llamada de la comisaria, así que tuvo que salir y nos quedamos solas con Renée. Estuvimos toda la mañana en el aseo de la casa y la ropa, luego recordé que Alice me dijo que hoy iríamos de compras para la fiesta de Jessica.

-Mamá, habrá una fiesta de una de las chicas del instituto el próximo sábado…

-Oh, Bells me alegro que vayas a ir a una fiesta hace mucho no sales – intervino Renée, antes de que dijera algo más.

-Gracias Renée, pero Alice vendrá hoy para que vayamos de compras y… ¿me podrías dar algo de dinero? – no tenía ganas de ir de compras.

-Claro Bells, espero que te compres ropa muy bonita.

Seguimos limpiando lo que nos faltaba de la casa y luego nos pusimos a preparar el almuerzo cuando escuchamos que Charlie llagaba, con bolsas de papel.

-Renée, Bella, ya llegue ¿Dónde están? – nos llamo mi padre de buen humor.

-Estamos en la cocina papá – le dije desde la cocina.

-Chicas, estuvimos pescando, fue una gran pesca, aquí les traigo el botín – nos dijo mientras mostraba las bolsas que traía – espero que no hayan preparado el almuerzo aun.

Teníamos pensado preparar pasta, pero al ver que traía pescado decidimos cambiar nuestro menú. Luego del almuerzo mis padres se pusieron a ver una película en la sala, yo me fui a mi cuarto para darles un poco de privacidad. Me fui a la ducha y al salir escuche que mi celular estaba sonando.

-¿Alo? – conteste, no tenia registrado el numero.

-_Bella, soy yo Alice, espero que no te hayas olvidado de nuestra salida de compras_ – me alegraba escucharla, le estaba tomando cariño.

-Alie, no me olvide, ya me estoy alistando ¿Dónde nos veremos? – le pregunte.

-_No te preocupes Bella, yo pasare por Rosalie y luego iremos a tu casa_ – escuche que se emocionaba – _encontraremos la ropa prefecta para esa fiesta, ya lo veras._

-Está bien, nos veremos luego – y colgamos. Después de colgar me puse ropa limpia y cómoda, una polera, unos vaqueros y mis zapatillas mas cómodas, ya conocía lo mucho que les gustaba a las chicas ir de compras.

No espere mucho, cuando vi que un Volvo se estacionaba en mi entrada ¿Por qué el auto de Edward estaba en mi entrada?, pensé que solo iríamos Alice, Rose y yo. Agarre un pequeño bolso en el que puse mi billetera y mi celular y salí de mi habitación, baje las gradas y me encontré con mis padres acurrucados en el sillón.

-Mamá, Papá, saldré de compras con mis amigas – les dije mientras me acercaba a ellos.

-Está bien hijas, llama si necesitas algo y no llegues muy tarde – me dijo mi padre mientras buscaba dinero en su billetera – ten hija.

-Gracias – agarre el dinero, me despedí y salí hasta donde estaba estacionada el Volvo.

-Hola chicas – salude al ver a Rose y Alice – Hola Edward - ¿Edward también iría con nosotras? Me sentía incomoda al saber que Edward nos acompañaría. Los tres me respondieron el saludo y yo entre al Volvo.

En el camino al centro comercial hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que llegamos y escuche que Alice le decía a Edward que le llamaría para que nos recoja. Nos bajamos y empezamos a entrar a las tiendas del centro comercial.

Después de tres exhaustivas horas de probarnos vestidos y todo tipo de ropa, incluso ropa interior de encaje que Alice y Rose me obligaron a probarme, solo les faltaba los zapatos y a mi aun me faltaba el vestido y zapatos, ninguno les gustaba a las chicas.

Entramos a una última tienda de vestidos y Alice me apresuro a entrar.

-Bella, aquí es, yo lo sé – dijo emocionada, no pude decir nada solo deje mientras me arrastraba al interior de la tienda. Rosalie venia tras de nosotras riéndose de la situación.

Entramos a la tienda y Alice fue directamente al colgador más alejado y saco de allí un vestido azul, no me dejo ver mucho los detalles y me empujo al vestidor para que me probara el vestido. Cuando salí del vestidor vi que Alice daba saltitos y decía que el vestido estaba perfecto para mi, junto con Rose. Salimos de la tienda y fuimos a otra para comprar los zapatos y accesorios que nos faltaban. Alice llamo a Edward y nos quedamos a comer hamburguesas dentro del centro comercial.

Cuando me dejaron en mi casa me sentí bastante exhausta salude a mis padres y fui directo a mi habitación.

El domingo fue bastante normal hice mis deberes del instituto y por la noche Salí a comer con mis padres.

Llego el lunes y casi olvido llamar a Edward para que me lleve al instituto.

-Hola Bella – respondió, seguro ya tenía registrado mi numero – ya estoy camino a tu casa – eso me dejo un poco sorprendida.

- M...Eh…- emepce a tartamudear, no sabia que decir – Gracias, te espero – escuche su risita y colgó.

Baje las escaleras y cuando llegue la puerta el estaba saliendo de su auto, se veían muy bien, estaba con una camiseta a cuadros abierta y una polera por dentro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, junto con unos vaqueros.

-Hola Bella – me saludo apoyado en la puerta de volvo – ven, vámonos.

-Hola Edward, enseguida voy – cerré la puerta de mi casa y fui donde él estaba, me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara. En el camino hablamos pocas cosas sin mucha importancia, el silencio no era incomodo entre nosotros.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente sin darme cuenta estábamos en Jueves, a dos días de la fiesta de Jessica, todos hablaban sobre lo que se pondrían, con quien irían, etc. Alice estaba dichosa con la idea, no dejaba de recordarnos que primero nos encontraríamos en su casa para arreglarnos y luego ir todos juntos.

En esos días me di cuenta que algo extraño estaba pasando, no sabía exactamente que era, pero cada vez que veía a Edward mi corazón se aceleraba y todo el tiempo que no estaba con él no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Tenía que hablar con Alice urgente, ella se volvió mi mejor amiga, ella y Rose.

Estaba saliendo de mi última clase hacia el estacionamiento, cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba dentro de un aula, era una chica muy linda, pelirroja, supuse que era porrista por su uniforme.

-¿Qué te crees para meterte con lo mío? – Fue directa y me lo dijo con un aire de superioridad - ¿Quién te crees para quitarme a _**mi **_Edward? Responde – volvió a reclamarme, yo no podía responderle, no encontraba mi voz ¿Edward era de esa chica? Pero si nunca los vi juntos, no era su sombra, pero pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos, incluso fuera del instituto con las clases que me daba de cálculo.

- No sé de qué me habla, yo no le estoy quitando nada a nadie – al fin pude reaccionar – Edward y yo solo somos amigos, es mas no sé ni porque te doy explicaciones –esa chicas estaba molestándome con ese aire de superioridad con la que me miraba.

- No te hagas la inocente, niñita yo sé muy bien que tratas de conquistarlo - _¿Qué yo qué? _La mira confundida – no te hagas la desentendida sé muy bien como lo miras ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que te le pegas todo el día como un chicle? – se alejo un poco para mirarme de arriba hacia abajo – pero no te hagas ilusiones niñita, el nunca te preferiría antes que a mí, el siempre estará para mí cuando lo necesite ¿entendiste? – no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, me sentí dolida, no sabía qué hacer, ella se dio cuenta de mi aturdimiento ante sus palabras y salió sonriendo mientras yo me quedaba sola en esa aula.

El pasillo ya estaba casi vacío cuando me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, seguro Edward me estaría esperando, pero ¿Cómo podría estar a su lado sin poder preguntarle todo lo que quería? Se daría cuenta que algo me pasaba, no podía irme con Edward, llame al celular de Alice.

- Alice ¿sigues en el instituto? – pregunte cuando me di cuenta que contesto – necesito hablar contigo urgente.

- Bella ¿estas bien? ¿Te paso algo? Sigo en el instituto estoy en el estacionamiento con los chicos y Rose – dijo rápidamente - ¿Dónde estás?

- Estoy en los pasillos, veámonos en el baño de chicas que está abandonado – le dije antes de colgar. Llegue en poco tiempo al lugar y no tuve que esperar mucho a que Alice llegara.

- Bella ¿Qué paso? Te ves mal – me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Alice, no sé qué me pasa me siento muy mal por lo que una de las porristas me dijo.

- ¿Quién era? ¿Qué te dijo? – me pregunto mientras nos sentábamos en el lavabo.

- No lo sé, no la conozco, era una chica pelirroja – le conté lo que me dijo, Alice solo me miraba entre triste y sorprendida.

-Bella, no puedo decirte mucho, solo te preguntare una cosa ¿Qué sientes por mi hermano? – Me miro a los ojos mientras me preguntaba – se sincera, piénsalo bien.

-Eh… pues… de eso también te quería hablar – dije rendida – me siento confundida cuando estoy con Edward me siento muy bien y cuando no está junto a mi… yo… se la pasa en mi cabeza.

-Oh Bella, yo sabía que sientes algo por mi hermano – ella estaba feliz, pero yo seguía confundida, si eso era cierto ¿Qué haría con esa chica? ¿Por qué decía que Edward le pertenecía? – Así todos saldríamos en pareja y Edward volvería a pasar más tiempo con nosotros… - deje que Alice soñara un poco más.

-Alice si me gustara tu hermano, cosa de la que aun no estoy muy segura, nada pasaría entre él y yo porque no creo que el sienta algo por mí, además esta esa porrista loca que se cree su dueña – creo q si me gustaba Edward, porque me fastidiaba pensar en esa porrista altanera.

-La porrista loca se llama Victoria, es la líder de las porristas y sus seguidoras son Jessica y Lauren, así que estará en la fiesta del sábado – puso esa mirada que algo se le estaba ocurriendo en esa pequeña cabeza maquiavélica, luego vino su sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas, me asustaba cuando tenía esa sonrisa – ya se, se me ocurrió una idea grandiosa – me conto su idea a detalle y no podía creer que se le ocurrieran esas cosas en tan poco tiempo, ahora la fiesta sonaba mucho más interesante gracias a mi genio de amiga, Alice.


	10. Chapter 10

los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la historia es mia espero les guste :)!

* * *

EPOV

Estaba esperando a que Bella saliera para llevarla a su casa, en eso vi que Victoria salía por la puerta y se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba apoyado sobre mi volvo, me quede estático al ver que cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que la viera bien me dio una sonrisita con un aire de suficiencia y luego se iba donde estaba James esperándola y se fueron en el auto de este ultimo.

No sabía si la sonrisita me la dirigió a mi o fue para James, pero me dejo un poco inquieto algo me decía que eso no traería nada bueno.

Vi que Jasper también estaba esperando a mi hermana, así que me fui donde él estaba, estuvimos hablando un rato, tratando de despejar de mi mente esa sonrisa de Victoria. De pronto vi que Alice y Bella venían juntas, Alice se subió al auto de Jasper y yo me fui con Bella, cuando estuvimos de camino a su cada note que estaba muy callada y pensativa, daría lo que fuera por poder leer su mente me intrigaba lo que la tenía tan perdida.

-Bella… ¿está todo… bien? – pregunte dudoso.

-Eh?... ah sí, no te preocupes Edward solo ando un poco distraída – dio un suspiro resignado – pero todo anda bien. No hablamos más hasta que llegamos a su casa. Me baje para abrirle la puerta y ella al parecer ni noto que está a su lado.

-Bella, ya llegamos – dije tomándole la mano, sintiendo una leve descarga recorrer mi mano, me vio y la ayude para que bajara – ¿estás segura que todo nada bien? – le pregunte de nuevo, me pareció muy extraño su comportamiento.

-Si, no es nada creo q necesito descansar, me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Está bien, te dejare para que puedas descansar.

-No, está bien, quédate – me tomo la mano adentrándome a su casa – tomare una pastilla y estaré mejor. Entro y vi que tomaba un calmante.

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde hablando y haciendo unos ejercicios de calculo que no entendía, hasta que note que se iba quedando dormida sobre la mesa.

-Bella, creo que la medicina está haciendo efecto – abría sus ojos perezosamente mientras le hablaba.

-Si, pero ya se pasara – bostezo – no quiero que te vayas – al parecer ya no estaba muy consciente.

-No me iré, pero vamos a tu cuarto, necesitas descansar – se apoyo en mi y la dirigí sobre las escaleras - ¿Bella, cuál es tu habitación? – no me contesto.

Abrí la última puerta a la derecha, suponiendo que esa era su habitación y por suerte no me equivocaba, había fotos de ella, la cama estaba ubicada en el centro de la habitación y había un pequeño escritorio. La acosté sobre su cama y yo me senté en el asiento frente al escritorio, me estaba levantándome cuando vi que dormía profundamente, se veía tan dulce y tierna, me acerque inconscientemente y pude sentir su respiración, mi mano fue hacia su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente.

-Edward – susurro Bella, me congele al escucharla, pero aun tenía los ojos cerrados tal vez solo estaba soñando… _conmigo_, por algún motivo me sentí muy feliz al pensar que soñaba conmigo –no te vayas… espera… - volvió a susurrar con un poco de desesperación en su voz.

-Aquí estoy, no me iré – susurre solo para ella y volví a posar mi mano sobre su mejilla.

-No me dejes por _ella_ –volvió a susurrar y después hizo algo que me dejo atónito, poso sus suaves labios sobre los míos, no sabía qué hacer, así que solo disfrute el momento y no me moví para no despertar a Bella, fue un roce que duro muy poco, para mi gusto, pero se sintió bastante bien. Bella se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda y volvió a dormir plácidamente.

No sabía si quedarme o despertarla, tal vez lo mejor sería irme, pero ¿Dónde?, ya lo tengo me iría al único lugar que tengo para pensar.

Así fue como deje a Bella sola en su casa durmiendo, mientras yo me iba hacia mi prado. Cuando llegue me eche sobre el pasto para dejar mi mente en blanco, pero no pude hacerlo, porque todo lo que veía al cerrar mis ojos eran los labios de Bella y su rostro, ese magnífico rostro, tan tierno, dulce e inocente, no podía sacármela de la cabeza, aun sentía su labios sobre los míos, no sabía cómo paso pero lo único que entendí es que estaba esperando bastante tiempo por que pasara, me sentía muy bien. Con ese pensamiento me fui hasta mi casa antes de que anocheciera.

-Hermanito, que sonrisa que traes – me sorprendió Alice con su comentario.

-¿Dónde estuviste Eddie? O mejor ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – ahora Emmett.

-Nada, estuve con Bella, le dolía la cabeza así que me fui a dar una vuelta, tal vez… solo es el aire fresco – trate de restarle importancia. Siguieron mirándome con esa sonrisa cómplice mientras yo me iba hacia mi habitación.

Al parecer aun no se me quitaba la felicidad, seguía pensando en ese beso, no fue largo ni apasionado, pero hizo que algo en mi volviera a vivir. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mi celular estaba sonando, podría ser Bella.

No era Bella, era… Victoria, de nuevo, toda la felicidad que sentía se vino abajo, ¿Por qué ella tenía que recordarme cuanto la había amado, lo mal que me pago y la desconfianza en el amor que me creo?, no le conteste, no quería saber nada de ella, lo único que trataba de hacer era olvidarla y sanar la herida que me provoco: el quitarme al que creí mi mejor amigo y hacerme creer que me amaba.

Trate de volver a pensar en Bella, pero lo único en lo que pensaba era en que no podía tener nada con Bella, a menos que sea una amistad, primero tenía que olvidar a Victoria completamente, olvidar todo lo que sentía por ella.

BPOV

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, sentía mi cabeza pesada, lo último que recordaba era que Edward y yo estábamos en la mesa de mi cocina y luego sentí un gran cansancio, siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando tomaba algún calmante para la cabeza. También recordé el sueño que tuve, Edward estaba en el, se alejaba siendo arrastrado por Victoria, mientras que yo le pedía que no se fuera porque me dejaba sola en la oscuridad, Edward logro zafarse de Victoria y nos besamos, fue un beso corto, pero lo sentí muy real, nos quedábamos juntos en medio de un gran bosque.

No podía recordar nada mas, no sabía en qué momento Edward se había ido, pero estaba segura que fue él quien me llevo hasta mi habitación.

Me aliste y baje para desayunar, mis padres ya estaban sentados en el comedor que había en la cocina. Los salude y me serví mi desayuno ayudando a mi madre a terminar de prepararlo.

-Hija, llegaste muy cansada del instituto, cuando llegamos estabas dormida en tu habitación – dijo Renée un poco preocupada.

-Si… es que me dolía la cabeza y me tome un calmante, tu sabes que me provocan sueño – le explique.

Subí a mi habitación para recoger mi mochila y las cosas que me faltaban. Edward llegaría en cualquier momento. Baje a la sala para esperarlo, mis padres ya habían salido hacia sus trabajos. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que Victoria me dijo, también en lo que sentía por Edward y en el plan de Alice ¿Alguna vez Edward me hablaría de Victoria? ¿Qué habría pasado con ella? Salte al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta.

-Edward, hola – lo salude al abrir mi puerta.

-hola Bella, ¿nos vamos? – pregunto.

Ya estábamos en camino hacia el instituto, yo aun seguía pensando en el plan de Alice, no me di cuenta que llegamos al instituto hasta que escuche que Edward me hablaba.

-Bella, desde ayer te noto un poco extraña ¿todo anda bien? – sonaba preocupado.

-Eh… si, no es nada Edward no te preocupes – trate de sonar lo más normal posible, sentí que su mano se posaba sobre mi mejilla, mis mejilla empezaron a sonrojarse furiosamente.

-Puedes confiar en mí si algo te preocupa – sonaba tan dulce y con esa voz aterciopelada, me quede mirándolo sin decir nada. El se alejo y me abrió la puerta para entrar al instituto.

Ese día en el instituto fue un gran revuelo, todo el mundo hablaba sobre la fiesta, entusiasmados, no entendía muy bien que tan emocionante podría haber en esa fiesta, tal vez porque no habían muchas fiesta en el instituto de Forks.

Vi a Leah en la hora del receso, estaba junto Jacob al parecer, les iba bien, se me acerco antes de que llegara a la mesa de los Cullen y los Hale.

-Hola Bella – me saludo animadamente.

-Hola Leah ¿Cómo te va? – respondí casi igual de animada.

-Bien, muy bien Jacob y yo estamos saliendo, iremos juntos a la fiesta.

-Que bueno Leah, ya era hora de que Jacob se diera cuenta – trate de bromear.

- ¿Con quién iras a la fiesta? – pregunto.

-Pues… iré con los Cullen

-Ah… ¿hay algo entre tú y Edward? – sabía que Leah era directa.

-No, solo somos amigos

-Bueno… pero si decides cambiar de idea puedes ir con nosotros o buscarnos en la fiesta – me dio una gran sonrisa y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas mesas. Cuando llegue todos ya estaban en la mesa, mire hacia la mesa de Leah y Jacob me saludo con un guiño y yo solo agite mi mano.

El resto de las horas pasaron sin ninguna novedad, excepto que me encontré con la mirada burlona de Victoria cuando pasaba por los pasillos estando Edward a mi lado. Al fin terminaron las clases y salí rápidamente antes de encontrarme de nuevo con _la porrista loca_, no le tenía miedo, pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarme a ella.

Estando en el estacionamiento Jacob me llamo, estaba apoyado en su motocicleta.

-Bella ¿Qué tal? – me saludo con esa enorme sonrisa.

-Jacob pensé que estarías con Leah – le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿celosa? – se carcajeo.

-No – dije dándole un golpe en su hombro

- Ya lo sé – volvió a reírse – solo que me gusta molestarte – me miro un poco serio pero con alegría – te quería dar las gracias por aconsejarme darme una oportunidad con Leah, es fantástica y la quiero mucho, no sé cómo pude ser tan ciego de no hacerle caso más antes.

-No te culpes Jacob, solo que no querías dejar de verla como una amiga, pero ahora todo está mejor, así que felicidades – lo abrace.

-Gracias, ¿iras a la fiesta de Jessica? ¿Con quién? No quisiera que vayas con un idiota – me dijo Jacob rápidamente.

-Tranquilo, primero si iré, con los Cullen

-Ah… bueno, pero si cambias de idea puedes ir con nosotros, estamos para apoyarte - me dio otro abrazo.

-Gracias – me di la vuelta y vi que Edward ya estaba apoyado sobre su volvo esperándome – tengo que irme Edward me está esperando

-¿tienes algo con Cullen? – pregunto mirándome seriamente.

-no, solo somos amigos, pero mi camioneta se arruino y él se ofreció a llevarme y traerme – hable rápidamente.

-Puedo reparar tu camioneta o puedo ir a verla el domingo.

-Está bien, nos vemos – me despedí y me fui donde Edward me esperaba.

Otra vez el camino hacia mi casa fue en silencio esta vez no era yo la que estaba ausente, sino Edward, que parecía un poco molesto.

-Edward ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces molesto – le pregunte mirándolo.

-¿Qué?... no me pasa nada –respondió serio

-¿en serio?, no parece como si estuviera bien, ahora soy yo la que te dice que puedes contarme si algo te molesta – ese momento pensé en Victoria, tal vez se encontró con ella.

-No, Bella en serio estoy bien – no me convenció, pero no quise hablar más del tema.

Llegamos a mi casa y él se bajo para abrirme la puerta, me siguió en silencio hasta la puerta. Entre y note que él se quedaba en la puerta.

-¿No te quedaras hoy? – le pregunte un poco triste.

-No puedo, tengo unas cosas que hacer – ya no sonaba tan serio como antes – pero nos veremos mañana, mi hermana me dio que te recoja para que te arregle en mi casa y todos nos vayamos juntos a la fiesta.

-Está bien, entonces… nos veremos mañana – se despidió y me quede viendo mientras se alejaba. Era la primera tarde que estaba sola en mucho tiempo.

Aproveche para ordenar un poco mi casa y preparar la cena, adelante un poco de la tarea y prepare en mi mochila la ropa que llevaría a la casa de Alice para arreglarme. Mis padres llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, les comente una última vez sobre la fiesta por si lo habían olvidado, solo asintieron, Charlie la había olvidado. Mi madre se ofreció a ayudarme pero le avise que iría a la casa de Alice para que me arreglara.

Esa noche al principio tuve un sueño tranquilo con imágenes de diversos colores sin forma, pero en lo que mi sueño avanzo se hizo extraño sentía un gran dolor en donde se encontraba mi corazón, sentí una presión muy fuerte, estaba en un cuarto oscuro, no podía moverme ni gritar, tampoco respirar, me desperté asustada en medio de la madrugada, volví a echarme sobre mi cama tratando de dormir, estuve pensando en mi sueño y finalmente pude dormir.

Esa mañana mi madre me ayudo a limpiar la casa y lavar la ropa, hablamos sobre el instituto, no le conté que descubrí que sentía algo por Edward. Cocinamos juntas el almuerzo, Charlie no vendría a almorzar, estaría hasta la noche en la comisaria.

Vimos algunas revistas que mi madre compro, mientras esperábamos que Edward llegara a recogerme. Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, seguro era Edward.

-Hola Bella – me dio una sonrisa cuando abrí la puerta.

-Hola Edward, pasa – me aparte de la puerta para dejarlo entrar

-Hola Edward – saludo mi madre a Edward

-Hola Renée – saludo un poco incomodo a mi madre

-Así me gusta Edward, que me llames por mi nombre, siéntate – indico mi madre a su lado.

-En seguida bajo, iré por mi maleta – me fui hacia mi habitación. Baje con mis cosas y fui hacia la sala, escuche que Edward y mi madre hablaban.

-Ya estoy lista, podemos irnos – le dije a Edward

-Claro, vámonos – se levanto del sillón – un gusto hablar contigo Renée

-Para mi igual Edward, espero verte pronto, cuídate mucho hija, que te vaya bien en la fiesta, diviértete – se despidió mi madrea acompañándome a la puerta

-Gracias mamá, nos veremos más tarde – y me fui con Edward.

* * *

y bueno aqui les dejo otro cap jeje en el proximo ya c viene la fiesta es algo formal jeje y traera sorpresitas :O jeje spero actualizar lo mas pronto  
gracias a las que siguen leyendo, a sus alerts y dejen reviews son un incentivo para seguir scribiendo! jeje espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y todo lo q quieran decirme!

Ledy :D


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer peor la historia es mia spero les guste, aki vuelvo luego de un tiempo jeje

* * *

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Alice ya me esperaba en la entrada junto con Rose.

-Bella, al fin llegas tenemos el tiempo justo para alistarnos – me dijo mientras nos jalaba a su habitación.

-Allie, tranquila ya estoy aquí.

-Ven siéntate yo te voy a arreglar. – dijo Alice mientras me hacia sentar frente a un montón de cremas y maquillaje, la mire sorprendida.

-Alice ¿me pondrás todo ese montón de maquillaje?

-Tranquila Bella estas en manos de una experta, quedaras hermosa, aunque la verdad eres muy linda, solo necesitas unos toquecitos – me sonroje por su halago y deje que me arreglara. Mientras Alice me ponía cremas y maquillaje sentí que Rosalie peinaba mi cabello, primero aliso mi cabello para luego hacer unas ondas en las puntas. Cuando terminaron no dejaron que me viera frente al espejo y me mandaron a que me pusiera mi ropa.

Cuando estuve lista vi que las chicas también lo estaban Alice llevaba un vestido strapples negro en forma de corazón con una cinta rosa delgada en la cintura, unos zapatos negros y una boina francesa negra, se veía muy bien y sofisticada, su maquillaje no era exagerado y su cabello lo traía lacio. Rose iría con un vestido color azul ceñido con unas tiras delgadas y un detalle bajo el busto, la tela se arrugaba hacia un costado, lo combinaba con unos zapatos plateados, su melena rubia caía en cascada y su maquillaje la hacía ver más hermosa porque resaltaba su rasgos sin exagerarlos. Era la hora de verme al espejo, me acerque y no pude reconocer a la persona que veía, pero tenía mis ojos chocolates, esa chica era yo, no podía negarlo Alice y Rose hicieron un gran trabajo, me veía bien en mi vestido azul eléctrico strapples, con unos detalles que iban de un costado hacia el centro, unos tacones plateados que combinaban perfectamente con los detalles del vestido, el maquillaje que me puso Alice hacia resaltar mis ojos y mis labios, el cabello lo llevaba suelto pero con volumen y nos ondas en las puntas.

-Wow chicas, hicieron un gran trabajo conmigo – las vi y me dieron una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo – estas lindísima Bella dejaras a mi hermano con la boca abierta y echando baba – reímos las tres por el comentario de Alice.

-Es cierto Bella, te ves muy bien y dejaras totalmente mudo a Edward – dijo Rose, mientras yo me sonrojaba.

-Ustedes también se ven hermosas chicas – las vi a las dos y hicieron poses mientras reían – creo que dejaremos a tres chicos con la boca abierta, ahora bajemos porque se nos hace tarde.

Agarramos lo que nos faltaba y salimos hacia el pasillo de la casa de los Cullen para bajar hacia la sala donde nos esperaban los chicos. Edward, Emmett y Jasper ya nos esperaban al pie de las escaleras, los tres quedaran impactados, bien el plan ya iba en marchar: hacer que Edward olvide a Victoria. Cuando iban recuperándose de la impresión Emmett y Jasper prácticamente corrieron junto a Rose y Alice respectivamente y comenzaron a besarlas efusivamente, Edward se puso a mi lado y solo me dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego jalarme hacia la cocina, dejándolos solos para que tuvieran más privacidad.

-Creo que debemos darles su espacio – hablo Edward, mientras me servía un vaso con agua – además quería decirte que te ves realmente hermosa – susurro acercándose – aunque tú siempre te ves hermosa. – se acerco un poco más, podía sentir su aliento rosando mis labios, no pude aguantarlo mas y fuimos acercándonos lentamente, pude sentir sus labios suaves amoldándose a los míos, nos quedamos así disfrutando el momento, hasta que escuchamos unos pasos que se acercaban y nos separamos.

-Chicos aquí están ya vámonos, estamos listos – era Emmett junto a Rose – Alice esta con Jasper en su auto esperándonos.

Los seguimos en silencio, no quería ver a Edward a los ojos sentí que me diría que dijera que solo había sido un impulso, pero cuando empecé a alejarme sentí que me tomaba de la mano y llegábamos al auto de Jasper para irnos a la casa de Jessica.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Jessica, aparecieron en nuestro delante Jessica, Lauren y Victoria, la primera llevaba un vestido rosa pálido con mancha negras y un borde de encaje en la parte inferior; Lauren traía puesto un vestido fucsia que se amarraba en el cuello y un detalle bajo el busto, iba bajando en capas; por ultimo Victoria estaba con un vestido strapples en animal print y con brillos en los bordes inferiores y superiores, las tres iban con tacones de doce centímetros.

-Eddie, me alegro que vinieras – se abalanzo hacia Edward y se colgó a su cuello, sentí que quería apartarla de él pero, me pude resistir – ustedes también chicos – hiso lo mismo con Emmett y Jasper, a mi lado Alice y Rose se tensaron. – ah, ustedes también los acompañan chicas – nos dijo viéndonos y sin tomarnos en cuenta.

-Si, no queríamos dejar solos a nuestros novios, es que hay muchas chicas detrás de ellos – hablo Rose abrazada a Emmett y mirando retadoramente a Jessica

-Si… bueno… como sea… los veré luego – se dio la vuelta seguida por Lauren y Victoria, antes de que Victoria se fuera, me miro con un aire de superioridad y le dio una sonrisa coqueta a Edward. Me fije en Edward y se veía un poco tenso.

Entramos y fuimos a sentarnos a un sillón, en eso los chicos dijeron que irían por nuestras bebidas.

-Es increíble, ni siquiera cuando estamos nosotras la zorra de Jessica deje de insinuarse a nuestros novios y a Edward – empezó Rose enojada.

-Lo sé, Rose ni Emmett, mi Jazz o Edward se fijaría en Jessica o Lauren – estuvo de acuerdo Alice – no viste como venían vestidas, no tienen sentido de la moda – se enfurruño, yo la verdad la vi muy bien.

-Chicas, tranquilas yo también las entiendo, pero no les den el gusto de verlas enojadas – trate de calmarlas – que les parece si bailamos en lo que llegan los chicos – nos levantamos y nos pusimos a bailar, era un buen ambiente al poco tiempo llegaron los chicos y se fueron a bailar

con sus parejas, yo estuve bailando con Edward, estábamos pegados y sentía sus manos en mis caderas, nos separamos y fuimos a sentarnos, estuvimos hablando largo rato, pero en ningún momento hablamos sobre lo que paso en la cocina.

En eso vi a Leah llegando abrazada a Jacob y los demás chicos los seguían, deje a los demás hablando y fui a saludarlos. Leah venía con un vestido negro ceñido con unas arrugas y unas tiras gruesas.

-Leah, Jacob vinieron – les hable cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca.

-Claro no podíamos perdernos una fiesta tan aclamada – hablo Jacob animadamente.

-Es cierto, necesitamos divertirnos – hablo Leah – te ves muy bien Bella, casi no te reconozco.

-Si, Bella estas muy linda, siento decepcionarte pero ya tengo novia – hiso Jacob un gesto dramático.

Reí – Gracias chicos, tu también te ves muy linda Leah y tu Jacob no estás tan mal, es una pena que estés ocupado, ahora solo suspirare por ti en silencio – le seguí el juego – bueno chicos los veo luego.

Fui de nuevo junto con mis amigos, Edward estaba actuando extraño, parecía como si algo hubiera pasado mientras fui a saludar a Jacob y Leah.

-Edward, ¿Estas bien? – pregunte

-Si, no me pasa nada – contesto cortante, vi que estaba bebiendo mucho.

-¿Estas seguro?, puedes contarme lo que te molesta…

-Estoy bien – me interrumpió – no te preocupes por mí, puedes volver con tu amiguito el perro - ¿de quién estaba hablando?

-¿Quién... Jacob? – pregunte, sin responderme el se levanto y se fue, no entendía nada, las chicas se acercaron al ver nuestra pequeña discusión.

-¿Qué paso? – se acerco Rose - ¿Estaban discutiendo tu y Edward?

-No… no lo sé, lo vi muy serio y trate de saber que le pasaba luego me dijo que estaba bien que no me preocupes y regresara con Jacob.

-¿Edward te vio con Jacob y se puso así? – Esta vez era Alice, no muy debitaba – Esta claro, mi hermanito esta celoso – se instalo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lo creo, no sé, pero no me gusto la forma en que me trato y estaba bebiendo mucho, puede pasarle algo – trate de no pensar en el asunto de los celos.

-Emmett y Jazz fueron a buscarlo, no creo que le pase nada malo, no trajo auto, vinimos todos juntos y no puede irse solo, nuestra casa está lejos – me tranquilizo Alice.

Emmett y Jasper volvieron sin Edward, trate de buscarlo con la vista y estaba con Victoria en una especie de barra bebiendo y sonriendo felices. No sabía qué hacer, no quise seguir viendo la escena me sentí muy mal había llegado a enamorarme de Edward y el estaba junto a Victoria, no conozco su historia, pero sé que ella lo hizo sufrir, pero aun así el seguía con ella y yo no podía cambiar eso.

No podía irme había llegado junto con los Cullen, al menos podría salir de esa casa y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, porque no podía reclamarle nada. Antes de irme volví a verlos y lo que vi, termino por romperme el corazón; estaban besándose, Victoria estaba sentada en las piernas de Edward, ella tenía enredados sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, mientras que Edward la sujetaba por la cintura.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando reaccione y no pude soportarlo más me aleje de ese lugar, no quería llorar, no podía llorar. Iba caminando sin mirar a nadie, cuando sentí que chocaba con alguien.

-Bella, yo se que te gusto, pero no es para que te andes chocando conmigo – era la voz de Jacob – si sigues caminando mirando el suelo te caerás.

-Eh… si, tendré cuidado – al parecer noto algo en mi voz, porque levanto mi barbilla para que lo mirara.

-Bells, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? ¿Quién te hizo daño? Lo matare – hablo rápidamente, no sabía que pregunta responder, así que solo me mantuve en silencio.

-Es una larga historia, solo necesito irme – vi que Leah llegaba preocupada hacia nosotros.

-Bella ¿estas bien? – pregunto Leah, en cuanto llego.

-La verdad no, pero solo quiero llegar a mi casa.

-Podemos llevarte – hablo Leah – Jacob trajo su Volkswagen.

_Pero no quiero que se vayan por mi culpa, aun es muy temprano y la fiesta sigue – trate de sonreír, pero solo me salió una mueca.

-No hay problema, pensábamos irnos de todos modos – dijo Jake – vamos – me empujo levemente con su mano en mi espalda, mientras que agarraba a Leah con su otra mano.

-Tengo que decirle a Seth que lo veré en casa, se podría preocupar al no verme, lo veré afuera – Leah se alejo mientras Jake y yo nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

-Bella, sé que no estás bien, pero no voy a presionarte para que me cuentes – me giro para que quedara de frente a él, me abrazo, no pude mas y comencé a sollozar en su hombro, no sabía lo que sentía en realidad solo un gran dolor en mi corazón, me separe un poco para poder secarme las lagrimas traicioneras. Al separarme vi que alguien derribaba a Jacob.

-Jacob! – Corrí hasta donde estaba y me puse a su altura - ¿Estas bien? – Ambos miramos a la persona que estaba delante de nosotros - ¿Edward, estás loco? ¿Por qué golpeaste a Jacob? El dolor seguía presente, pero ahora se le sumaba el enojo

-Estabas llorando y estoy seguro que este perro tiene que ver con esas lagrima – miro con desprecio a Jacob.

-Eres un idiota sanguijuela, yo no lastimaría a Bella, no soy como tu – Jacob se paro con la intención de devolverle el golpe, por suerte llego Leah y lo detuvo.

-Chicos, por favor espérenme afuera, no se preocupen – ambos asintieron y salieron - ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? – odiaba que tuviera esa actitud.

-¿Por qué llorabas? – Ignoro mi pregunta - ¿Era por él? Responde – su voz era cortante, no entendía porque actuaba así. No le podía responder.

-No… no quiero hablar contigo ahora, tengo que irme – me di la vuelta y salí para encontrarme con Jake y Leah.

Sin decir nada Leah se acerco y me abrazo, mientras Jacob iba por su auto.

-Estoy bien – trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa, sin éxito.

-No tienes que aparentar conmigo – en ese momento vimos que el auto de Jacob. Entramos y salió de esa casa. Todo el camino a mi casa fue en silencio.

Jacob y Leah se ofrecieron para hacerme compañía, pero lo único que quería era estar en mi habitación, me sentí cansada con todo lo que paso. Por suerte mis padres ya estaban durmiendo, así no tenia que someterme a su interrogatorio, por no haber llegado con Edward. Llegue a mi habitación y me deje caer sobre mi cama, aun las imágenes de Edward con Victoria venían a mi mente, sabía que no podía reclamarle nada, pero tenía ganas de gritarle todo lo que sentía y reclamarle el que me haya besado para después estar besándose con Victoria.

Estuve pensando sobre todo lo sucedido esa noche, el beso que me dio Edward en su casa, la llegada a la fiesta, su cambio de actitud sin ningún motivo aparente, el verlo con Victoria y el golpe que le dio a Jacob. Aun no entendía porque golpeo a Jacob, el no era agresivo. No sé en qué momento caí en los brazos de Morfeo, pero recuerdo haber llegado a una conclusión, alejarme de Edward, antes de que sintiera algo mas fuerte por él y terminara sufriendo y con el corazón hecho pedazos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, siento haberles hecho esperar a las chicas que siguen esta historia, pero paso un monton de cosas que me impidieron subir el cap

para este cap puse en mi facebook imagenes de los vestidos si quisieran verlos en mi perfil esta el link jejeje

muchas gracias a todas las chicas que siguen este fic y siento muucho haber tardado tanto, gracias por sus alerts, reviews, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, espero sus reviews que son el incentivo para seguir escribiendo.

Ledy :D jeje PD: tambien pueden dejar comentarios en el facebook si quieren jejeje


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mia

Lo se estuve ausente muuchooo tiempo lo siento a las chicas que siguen este fic, pero aqui vuelvo con un nuevo cap spero que les guste! :)

* * *

BPOV

A la mañana siguiente, me levante mas cansada, porque toda la noche estuve pensando en Edward y Victoria, no sabía su historia, pero sabía que el plan que teníamos con Alice había fracasado estrepitosamente y yo ya no podía volver a retomar el plan. Sentí unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

-Pasa mamá – suponiendo que era mi madre la que llamaba a la puerta

-Hija, buenos días querida ¿Cómo te fue anoche? – dijo mientras entraba.

-Buenos días mamá, anoche la fiesta estuvo genial – hable con lo más animada que pude.

-Oh Bella, ¿Qué paso? – se acerco a mí, no podía mentirle a Renée.

-No es nada mamá, pero no quiero hablar ahora – me levante de mi cama para entrar a la ducha dejando a Renée sola en mi cama.

Luego fui a la cocina para desayunar y agradecí que mi madre no volviera a retomar el tema, desayunamos en silencio y volví a mi habitación, vi mi celular y tenía varias llamadas de Alice, Leah y… Edward, los llamaría luego me recosté sobre mi cama y no pude resistirme a dormir un poco más. Me volvi a levantar para la hora del almuerzo, por suerte mi madre dejo mi plato en mi habitación, no tenia ganas de salir de mi habitación. Llame a Alice para decirle que estaba bien, no supo nada de mi desde la noche anterior y era seguro que estaba preocupada.

-Tranquila Alie, estoy bien solo me sentía un poco mal y aproveche que Jacob y Leah se iban para poder irme junto a ellos – mentí tratando de explicarme.

-Pero Bells, podias avisarnos, no era ninguna molestia para nosotros el acompañarte, es mas después de que te buscamos y no te encontramos Edward apareció y nos conto que te fuiste con Jacob, estuvo bastante extraño y nos tuvimos que ir – hablo Alice resumiendo lo acontecido anoche - ¿Qué paso?

-No fue nada Alice – me quede en silencio un momento – la verdad no lo se, solo te puedo decir que vi que Edward estaba besando a la porrista psicópata – rei interiormente ante el apodo que le puse, también escuche una leve risa de Alice – asi que el plan esta cancelado Alice, ya no tiene caso – trate de esconder la decepción en mi voz, pero fue un poco inútil.

-Oh Bells, lo siento ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente? – se escuchaba realmente confusa – esa arpía, no puede dejar en paz a mi hermano, pero lo que me parece mas raro es que cuando lo vimos estaba enojado, confuso y vi que Victoria se le acerco, pero el ni siquiera la vio, pensé que algo había pasado entre ustedes – dijo mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos.

-Alice, lo que paso anoche también fue bastante confuso para mi, después de ver a Edward con Victoria encontré a Jacob y Leah que se ofrecieron a acompañarme a mi casa porque me vieron un poco mal – agregue sin animo – Jacob me abrazo para consolarme, cuando me separe de el apareció Edward y lo derribo sin motivo, lo culpo de mis lagrimas y antes de que Jacob le respondiera Leah se lo llevo, ambos nos quedamos solos, quiso saber que me pasaba pero yo solo me aleje después de decirle que no tenía nada que hablar con él – le resumí lo que paso la noche anterior.

-Creo que mi hermanito está loco o… - dejo la frase inconclusa.

- O que? – pregunte después de darle tiempo para que responda.

- o… esta celoso, Bells – respondió alegre – esta claro, como no pude verlo antes, esta celoso de verte con Jacob.

-Alice, respira un poco, no creo que eso sea posible, si estuviera celoso no estaría besuqueándose con esa pelirroja, después de haberme besado – tape mi boca, pero me di cuenta que era tarde Alice me había escuchado y no dejaría pasar lo que le dije.

-¡¿Qué? – Aleje un poco el teléfono, antes de que me dejara sorda - ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? – y ahí estaba la lluvia de preguntas.

-Alice, otra vez, respira déjame explicarte, no fue un beso beso solo un pequeño roce y no te lo conté porque no tuve tiempo de procesarlo y no quería confundirme mas, no sé porque paso, pero sé que para él no tuvo ninguna importancia – baje mi tono de voz.

-Ay Bella, no se pero algo paso anoche que aun no puedo entender.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero seguir pensando, prefiero dejarlo así.

-Bueno Bella, no puedo hacer nada si ya tomaste una decisión, pero hablare muy seriamente con mi hermanito, sobre Victoria, no lo hice antes pero ahora es necesario, no quiero volver a verlo como estaba antes de que tu llegaras – hablo decidida. Nos despedimos ya mañana nos veríamos en el instituto. Quise hablar con Leah, pero tenía algunos trabajos pendientes que hacer antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Esa noche dormí pacíficamente sin ningún sueño extraño. Me levante temprano y empecé a alistarme, no sabía si Edward vendría a recogerme lo único que sabía es que todavía no quería verlo. Baje a desayunar como todas las mañana, mis padres ya no estaban, me serví mi cereal en un bol con un poco de leche, cuando termine de desayunar lave el bol y me fui caminando hacia el instituto, por suerte no estaba lloviendo.

Camine despacio mientras me dirigía al instituto, tratando de pensar como haría para alejarme de Edward, pasábamos juntos prácticamente todo el día, en clases, después del instituto y algunas veces se quedaba a cenar. Estuve tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no me fije que una motocicleta estaba muy cerca, no pude reaccionar y solo espere a sentir el golpe y cerré los ojos.

Espere el impacto pero nada paso, cuando al fin me atreví a abrir los ojos me encontré a un chico que se bajaba de su motocicleta y se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba.

-Hey, ¿estás loca? ¿Qué hacías parada a mitad del camino? – me regaño.

-Yo… lo siento, no te vi hasta que estuviste cerca – aun no me recuperaba de mi shock.

-Fue una suerte que pudiera detenerme antes de que algo pasara – se calmo un poco.

-De veras lo siento mucho, pero venia pensando distraída y no me di cuenta.

-Si no hay problema, por cierto, soy Alec y ¿tu? – se presento extendiendo su mano.

-Bella, mucho gusto, lo siento pero debo irme o llegare tarde al instituto – lo solté para volver a mi camino directo al instituto.

- ¿Al instituto de Forks? – me pregunto curioso.

-Claro, es el único aquí ¿Por qué?

-Es ahí donde voy, si quieres podría llevarte, vamos, sube – me paso un casco - no me dirás que tienes miedo ¿no?

-No, no tengo miedo, es solo que me gusta caminar – y como siempre el clima de Forks estaba de mi lado, empezó a caer una pequeña lluvia, rayos.

-Si te gusta caminar bajo la lluvia y enfermarte – no pude responderle – vamos no seas gallina – _GALLINA?_ A mí nadie me llama gallina.

-No soy ninguna gallina y no le tengo miedo a una moto – me enfurruñe y le quite el casco de las manos, me lo puse y me subí a su moto

-Sujétate bien – me tomo de las manos y las puso alrededor suyo – ahora si vámonos – prendió su moto y nos fuimos.

Si la velocidad con la que Edward manejaba me asustaba, pues Alec era peor en su moto, tuve agarrarme fuerte de él y cerrar mis ojos. Sentí que la moto iba más lento y se detuvo.

-Bella, ya puedes abrir los ojos y soltarme, aunque claro no me molestaría quedarme así – soltó una carcajada, me sonroje y lo solté rápido. Baje lo mejor que pude sin caerme.

-Gracias por traerme Alec, por cierto, ¿Qué haces en el instituto de Forks? – pregunte curiosa nunca lo había visto antes en el instituto.

-Vine a sorprender a mis primos, cuando llegue a su casa me dijeron que ya no estaban así que vine a darles la sorpresa – empezó a buscar con la vista – oh mira ahí están, vamos – me agarro de la mano y me llevo a no sé donde, porque no me dio tiempo a nada.

EPOV

Me dolía la cabeza, trate de abrir mis ojos para ver donde me encontraba, estaba en mi habitación pero no recordaba cómo había llegado exactamente. No quería levantarme no recordaba nada de lo que paso anoche, empezaron a llegarme recuerdos de lo que paso aunque no todos eran claros.

Recuerdo que Bella llego a mi casa para arreglarse junto con Alice y Rose, luego de mucho tiempo bajaron todas por las escaleras y no pude quitar mis ojos de Bella se veía hermosa, me di cuenta que mis hermanos estaban un poco efusivos con sus respectivas parejas y decidí llevarme a Bella a la cocina, no tengo claro aun porque lo hice, pero besarla fue realmente bueno y no fue un beso apasionado sino un leve roce, después de eso recuerdo que nos fuimos a la fiesta, estuvimos bastante bien hasta que vi que Bella hablaba con Jacob, no sé qué paso pero sentí una ira desconocida no quería que él estuviera cerca ni siquiera que la mirara, entonces los vi sonreír y mi coraje solo fue creciendo haciendo que comenzara a beber, tuvimos una pequeña pelea con Bella y salí hacia un jardín luego me fui a una especie de barra que instalaron, entonces vi a Victoria que estaba se sentó a mi lado.

Flashback

-Edward, me alegro de haberte encontrado_ solo_ – pronuncio acercándose a mi oído – ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Como sea – no estaba de humor para ser amable solo podía pensar en Bella

-Bueno… - empezó vacilante – primero quería pedirte perdón una vez más, se que cometí un error y que no merecías lo que te hicimos – dijo agachando la mirada

-Ya es pasado y no hay forma de volver al pasado – agregue dando otro sorbo a mi bebida.

-En serio Edward, lo siento mucho, pero podemos ser amigos otra ves como éramos antes – se acomodo más cerca – ¿recuerdas cuando pasábamos toda la tarde juntos?

-Si, lo recuerdo

-Fueron muy buenos momentos y tardes muy graciosas – empezó a reírse un poco – recuerdo la ves en que nos quedamos hablando en el gimnasio y por prender un cigarro se activaron las alarmas mojándonos totalmente – se rio un poco mas fuerte contagiándome su risa.

-Si, lo recuerdo después de eso tuvimos ambos tuvimos un grave resfriado – ambos estábamos, callamos y ella se levanto al ver que no decía nada.

-Debo irme Jessica debe estar buscándome, no veremos luego Edward – se acerco para despedirse, no sé cómo pero al parecer se tropezó y quedo sentada en mis piernas, luego sentí sus labios sobre los míos besándome como nunca lo había hecho estuvimos así por un instante hasta que la aleje.

-Victoria ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – me levante junto con ella.

-Edward, perdóname, pero al estar tan cerca y… creo que fue lo que tome, en serio perdón – salió corriendo.

Me fui caminando hacia la salida, necesitaba un poco de aire. Entonces los vi, Jacob abrazaba a Bella y ella parecía llorar en sus brazos. No sé lo que me paso solo actué y derribe a Jacob no quería que estuviera cerca de Bella y mucho menos que pusiera sus brazos sobre ella. Seguro ese perro la hiso llorar.

Bella fue preocupada hacia Jacob que seguía en el piso, me recrimino el haberlo golpeado pero no me importo responderle solo quería saber porque lloraba, no quiso decirme y se fue con él. Lo que quedo de la noche me la pase bebiendo, luego Victoria se acerco pero ni siquiera pude entender lo que me decía solo pensaba en Bella con Jacob_ argg _no podía soportarlo mas así que me fui con mis hermanos a casa. Ya dentro de mí habitación recuerdo haber sacado una de las botellas que tenia y seguí bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia.

_Fin flashback_

Trate de levantarme pero no quería salir de mi cama aun, me estire un poco para agarrar el reloj y vi que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, me quede un momento más en mi cama pensando en Bella otra vez, anoche me comporte como un total idiota, actué como una bestia llevada por los celos_ ¿celos?. _Detuve en seco mis pensamientos, estaba celoso porque Jacob estaba cerca de Bella y ella parecía sentir algo por él. Recordé como se veía esa anoche, estaba realmente hermosa con ese vestido y lo que paso en la cocina, sus labios se sintieron tan tibios y suaves, aunque duro unos segundos.

Estuve ensimismado en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí que un pequeño huracán entro a mi habitación.

-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente _Eddie –_ entro Alice elevando su voz.

-_Argg_ Alice habla más bajo, me duele la cabeza – gruñí - ¿de qué quieres que hablemos? – me incorpore en mi cama.

-De todo lo que paso anoche, ¿Qué hacías con Victoria? ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella? ¿Por qué desapareció luego de ir a buscarte? – como siempre mi pequeño duende soltaba todo sin respirar.

-Alice, espera un poco… y no quiero hablar ahora – desvié la mirada, sabía que Alice ya había hablado con Alice, ese pequeño terremoto no se quedaría con la duda. – hablaste con Bella ¿no?

-Si, ya hable con ella, por eso necesito hablar contigo hermanito, quiero entender que fue lo que paso anoche.

-Nada Alice, no… lo sé hablemos más tarde aun me duele un poco la cabeza – volví a acostarme tapándome con la almohada – sentí que se paro, se paro en el marco de la puerta y suspiro.

-Está bien, no me lo cuentes pero habla con mamá y habla con Bella, ella necesita explicaciones – se fue dejándome par volver a pensar en que le diría a Bella, tenía que pedirle una disculpa por como actué y… aclarar lo que paso en la cocina, necesitaba hablar con mamá, ella era la única que sabia toda mi historia con Victoria.

Decidido me levante de la cama y baje a la cocina, esperando encontrar ahí a Esme.

-¿Mamá? – La llame - ¿Estas aquí? - no tuve respuesta, avance un poco mas y la vi estaba muy concentrada haciendo uno de sus pasteles, me acerque silenciosamente a ella y la abrace por detrás – Mamá – ella se sobresalto.

-Hijo, me asustaste – me regaño sonriendo - ¿quieres almorzar? – la solté.

-Si mamá, pero también necesito hablar contigo – me miraba seriamente.

-Sobre la chica que me contaste ¿no es así? – Ya estaba sirviéndome mi almuerzo y me lo puso delante de mí come hijo, me contaras todo mientras comes.

Empecé a contarle todo desde sus llamadas, sus insinuaciones, lo que estaba sintiendo por Bella, los celos, el pequeño beso y lo estúpido que fui anoche.

-Ay hijo, te dije que dejaras de beber o que te controlaras – hablo mi madre mientras acariciaba mis cabellos – definitivamente tienes que tener cuidado con esa chica, algo trama pero primero tienes que hablar con Bella, tienes que pedirle perdón por tus celos y aclarar tus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Pero mamá, yo no quiero volver a enamorarme, no quiero saber que Bella no siente lo mismo – me sentía tan extraño hablando de sentimientos con mi madre, pero no me sentía a gusto hablando de eso con nadie más.

-Edward, eso tu no lo sabes primero debes hablar con ella para saber que siente por ti, además tu podrás conquistarla – me guiño un ojo.

-Gracias mamá – la abrace – iré a mi habitación, quiero dormir me siento cansado.

-Pero tienes que cenar aun Edward.

-No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien, hasta mañana – y me fui hacia mi habitación, realmente me sentía cansado apenas sentí mi cama caí en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente me levante con un mejor humor y dispuesto a recoger a Bella de su casa para poder hablar en el camino. Cuando llegue a su casa me baje y toque la puerta, pero no había nadie y la puerta estaba cerrada, espere un momento más ahí hasta que empezó a caer una leve lluvia, me di cuenta que Bella ya se había ido al instituto sin esperarme. Me subí resignado ya encontraría la forma de hablar con ella mas tarde.

Llegue al parqueo al mismo tiempo que una moto que se me hiso bastante conocida, no era la de Jacob, pararon y pude ver que la chica con el casco casi cae al bajar, aun no me había fijado en el conductor entonces la chica se saco el casco y vi que era Bella ¿con quién estaba? Aun no podía ver su rostro, solo pude ver que la agarro de la mano y se la llevo casi a rastras hacia donde estaban mis hermanos, otra vez sentí los celos recorrerme y me fui en la misma dirección.

Llegue antes que ellos y me pare junto a mis hermanos, entonces pude ver quién era.

-¡Primitos! Sorpresa ¿me extrañaban? – oh no era Alec ¿Qué hacia aquí?, me fije en Bella y pude ver su cara de confusión y sorpresa.

-Alec!- La primera en reaccionar fue Alice que con su habitual entusiasmo se subió a Alec – primito ¿Qué haces en Forks? ¿Por qué no avisaste que venias? – Poco a poco se fue bajando de Alec mientras Jasper estaba más serio de lo normal – Oh que despistada no te presente el es mi novio Jasper – dijo mientras Jasper se acercaba tendiéndole la mano.

-Hola – hablo seriamente.

-Hola Jasper, veo que estas con nuestra pequeña princesa, ni se te ocurra lastimarla eh – dijo poniéndose serio para luego estallar en risas – tranquilo hombre – acerco mas a Jasper y le dio un abrazo – bienvenido a la familia y hablo en serio cuida a la peque – luego fue hacia Emmett, me fije en Bella de nuevo y vi que se removía incomoda quedando a lado de Alice.

-Emmett primito veo que sigues creciendo – se acerco a Emmett y ambos se dieron un asfixiante abrazo.

-Pues ya ves Alec sigo entrenándome, primito - fue hacia Rosalie y la agarro de la cintura – yo te presento a mi hermosa novia Rosalie.

-Mucho gusto Rosalie – la abrazo un poco y luego se separaron – veo que eres muy hermosa así que ¿Qué haces con Emmett? – rio fuerte, Emmett y Alec tenían casi el mismo sentido del humor sobre todo cuando estaban juntos.

-Hey estoy aquí y ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, es mía – agarro a Rosalie posesivamente mientras ella reía - ¿no es así, amor? – hiso un puchero marca Alice.

-Si mi osito – y ambos se dieron un tierno beso.

-Está bien, me quedo claro _osito_- se carcajeo un poco para luego mirarme.

- Edward – hablo secamente, ya conocía su jueguito.

-Alec – hable con el mismo tono, aunque no sé si fue de verdad o fue para seguirle el juego

-Ven aquí _Eddie – _rompió en carcajadas su seriedad y me abrazo como siempre que nos veíamos, éramos grandes amigos – hace mucho que no nos veíamos primito, veo que aun no conoces el peine.

-No me digas Eddie, _Alecito_ – me vio feo al llamarlo así – y no aun no conozco el peine como tú no conoces el teléfono, podrías habernos llamado para recogerte ¿Dónde está tu equipaje?

-No fue mejor así, quería sorprenderlos y mi equipaje ya lo deje en tu casa, ya le di la sorpresa a Esme y le pedí que no les avisara que vendría – en ese momento me fije en Bella y el siguió mi vista – que tonto que soy, chicos ella es Bella – hablo mientras la señalaba.

-Ya lo sabemos Alec, la conocemos es nuestra amiga – hablo Alice.

-Oh claro están en el mismo instituto – justo en ese momento sonó el timbre para ir a nuestra primera clase – creo que me iré a su casa los veré luego, espero verte a ti también Bella – le guiño un ojo.

-Claro que estará ahí – volvió a hablar Alice mientras entraban juntas.

Yo me dirigí hacia mis clases aun pensando en cómo hablaría con Bella, aprovecharía que iría a nuestra casa después del instituto, pero me preocupaba otra cosa Alec algo me decía que trataría de acapararla toda la tarde, pero no importaba yo tenía que hablar con ella aunque Bella ni siquiera me miro en el parqueo.

* * *

Para empezar jeje les deseo que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad junto a sus familias y seres queridos y un muy FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2012! q traiga muchas cosas buenas y se cumplan todas nuestras metas XD.

Espero que le haya gustado este nuevo cap con un nuevo personaje jejeje  
siento muuchoo haber estado totalmente ausente para als chicas que siguen este fic pero ya volvi con un nuevo cap y hare todo lo posible para actualizar pronto

gracias a todas por sus alerts, favorites, reviews y cualkier sugerencia ya saben es bienvenida y me ayuda a seguir escribiendo

nos vemos en el proximo cap :D GRAX  
LEDY :)


	13. Chapter 13

lo siento! se que tarde horrores en subir este nuevo cap, se me acumularon muchas cosas jejeje pero aqui ya llego un nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten :D jejeje

* * *

EPOV

Las clases pasaron sin que me diera cuenta, en los pasillos me encontré con Victoria que me sonríe o me guiñaba aun estando a lado de James ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que ella ya no me importaba, era una persona que no valía la pena y que nunca sintió lo que yo sentí por ella. Ahora solo podía pensar en Bella. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo no pude ver a Bella en la mesa en la que habitualmente nos sentábamos, sin darme cuenta busque con la mirada a Jacob y tampoco lo encontré.

Después del almuerzo me dirigí hacia mi clase de Biología era seguro que ahí podría ver a Bella tratar de hablar con ella.

El profesor ya estaba entrando pero Bella aun no llegaba ¿no vendría a clase solo para no verme? Estuve ensimismado en mis pensamientos hasta que vi que entraba junto a Jacob. No pude evitar sentir los celos de nuevo, pero no actuaria como un idiota de nuevo. Esperen… dije ¿celos? Si, estaba celoso pero ¿Por qué?. Deje de pensar en eso al ver a Bella trate de saludarle, pero ella simplemente se sentó sin mirarme y empezó a escribir sobre su cuaderno.

Paso toda la clase sin siquiera voltear a verme era como si el asiento de su lado estuviera vacio y estuvo hablando con Jacob cuando podía.

-Hey Bella, espera – trate de detenerla, pero salió sin mirar atrás, tenía pensado hablar con ella más tarde, pero aprovecharía cualquier momento para hacerlo.

-Déjala tranquila Edward – intervino Jacob cuando estuve por salir detrás de Bella – ella no quiere hablar contigo.

-Jacob, no te metas – le dije con un tono bastante acido – no es asunto tuyo.

-Te equivocas, Bella es mi amiga, la quiero mucho y no quiero volver a verla llorar por tu culpa - ¿Bella estuvo llorando por mi culpa? ¡Definitivamente era un idiota!

-Siento lo que paso esa noche, pero yo no te debo ninguna explicación solo necesito hablar con ella – Salí del salón dejando ahí a Jacob.

El resto del día el pase ausente en todas las clases no dejar que Bella se alejara de mí, haría cualquier cosa para que me perdone. No podía estar alejado de ella y no podía aguantar su indiferencia.

La espere en el estacionamiento para llevarla a mi casa, pero al llegar vi que se subía en la moto de Alec y se iban juntos.

BPOV

No podía creer que Alec era familiar de los Cullen y justo hoy que no quería encontrarme con Edward no pude evitarlo.

Después del reencuentro de Alec con los Cullen, Alice me ayudo a escapar de ahí, ella entendía que aun yo no quería hablar con Edward, pero no pude zafarme de quedar para ir a su casa después del instituto.

Mi atención en clases fue nula, así que la hora del almuerzo llego sin darme cuenta, estaba caminando hacia el comedor pero en el pasillo me encontré a Jacob y Leah.

-Hey chicos – los salude.

-Hola Bella – respondieron ambos - ¿vas al comedor? – pregunto Jacob.

-Si, esa era la intención.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes acompañarnos, nosotros iremos al patio trasero ya dejo de llover y no hace demasiado frio – me ofreció Leah.

-Está bien, vamos – fuimos juntos al patio trasero y ocupamos una de las mesas vacías.

-Bella ¿Qué paso la otra noche? – esa era una pregunto qué me tomo desprevenida.

-Eh… no fue nada, no quiero hablar de eso es algo sin importancia – dije sin respirar.

- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto Leah.

-Si chicos, no se preocupen, solo fue un error – lo ultimo lo dije en un murmullo.

Dejaron el tema de lado y empezaron a contarme sobre su fin de semana y los chicos de la Push, termino el almuerzo y llego la hora de Biología, Leah no tenía Biología con nosotros así que fuimos a dejarla a su clase.

-Creo que les daré un momento a solas – me aleja por el pasillo.

-Te daré alcance en el camino Bella – grito Jacob, yo solo seguí caminando, despacio no tenía ganas de llegar temprano a Biología porque compartía la clase con Edward y tendría que empezar a alejarme de él, no sería fácil.

Estuve caminando sin darme cuenta que choque con una chica.

-Lo siento – respondí sin mirarla.

-Fíjate por donde caminas niñita – conocía esa voz, me día la vuelta y vi que era Victoria, me vio fijamente con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Me di la vuelta y me fui no tenía tiempo ni ganas para sus idioteces.

-Hey Bella, espérame – me gire al escuchar a Jacob - ¿Qué paso ahí con Victoria? Era como si quisieras matarla con la mirada – no me había dado cuenta.

-No lo creo Jake seguro solo fueron ideas tuyas – le di una leve sonrisa.

Al llegar al salón vi que el profesor estaba ingresando a la clase y también vi que Edward ya estaba acomodado al lado de mi asiento. Me senté y al ver que intentaba hablarme me puse a garabatear mi cuaderno sin darle importancia, toda la clase sentí que no me quitaba la mirada, pero yo no lo mire directamente, cuando el timbre sonó salí lo más rápido que pude, escuche que me llamaba pero no me di la vuelta tenía que alejarme.

El resto de la tarde la pase distraída en todas las clases, en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo no podía seguir huyendo y sabia que Edward no desaprovecharía esa tarde en su casa para hablarme.

Al terminar todas las clases salí al estacionamiento y recordé que no lleve mi camioneta, no sabía cómo llegaría a casa de los Cullen, le pediría a Alice que me lleve. Al llegar al estacionamiento vi que Alec estaba apoyado a lado de su moto, mirándome con una sonrisa, me acerque hacia él.

-Bellita – me saludo con un abrazo.

-Alec ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte después de responder a su abrazo.

-Pues vine a recogerte, me di cuenta de que yo te traje y no tenias como llegar a casa de mis tíos, así que toma y sube – dijo dándome su casco. No era una mala idea, me gire para ver si Alice venia pero vi que Edward estaba saliendo del instituto, así que antes de ir con Edward acepte ir con Alec.

-Claro, vamos – le dije quitándole el casco.

-Veo que ya no temes a la moto Bellita – dijo Alec en un tono burlón. No tenía ganas de bromas.

-Ya no te burles Alec y arranca – trate de sonar seria, pero no pude.

-Como ordenes – y arranco, me agarre fuerte de él cerrando los ojos.

Sentí que nos deteníamos seguro ya habíamos llegado a casa de los Cullen, abrí mis ojos lentamente para comprobarlo sin soltarme de Alec, si era la casa de los Cullen y al parecer llegamos tan rápido que los chicos aun no llegaban.

-Bells, ya llegamos – hablo Alec – ya puedes soltarme, aunque yo no me siento incomodo aquí – vi que ponía sus manos sobre las mías.

-Cre… cre…creo que debemos bajarnos – tartamudee sin poder evitarlo, mientras Alec soltaba una risa. Me soltó y trate de bajar rápidamente sin caer; lo pude lograr, pero mi suerte no duro tanto. Alec bajo después de mi. No sé cómo pero de repente tropecé con la agujeta de mis tenis, espere el impacto pero este no llego, abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que Alec logro agarrarme antes de que cayera.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Alec estaba muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Eh… si, no te preocupes – seguía entre sus brazos, que me sujetaban fuertemente. En eso escuchamos que 2 autos se paraban

-¡Exhibicionistas! Mis pobres e inocentes ojos – empezó a exclamar Emmett – consíganse una habitación – sentí que el rubor se hacía más fuerte en mi rostro. Me ayude de los brazos de Alec para estabilizarme, mientras él me estabilizaba sobre el suelo y me aleje como pude antes de mirar al piso.

-Emmett, cállate – dijo Alec simplemente mientras se daba la vuelta para guardar su moto.

-Lo mejor será que entremos, vamos, vamos – nos apuro Alice mirándome con duda al pasar por mi lado, esto no estaba bien.

-Nosotras iremos por las botanas y los refrescos, mientras que ustedes eligen las películas – nos jalo a Rose y a mi – no veremos nada sobre Karate, Kung Fu ni nada que se le parezca ¿escucharon? – ordeno Alice a Jass y Emm antes de entrar a la cocina. Note que ni Alec ni Edward estaban en la sala.

Apenas entraron ambas se pusieron delante mío, la primera en hablar fue Rose.

-Bella ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Alec? – siempre tan directa.

-No paso nada, me tropecé Alec me agarro para que no cayera y en eso ustedes llegaron – me explique lo más calmada y lentamente posible.

-¿Estas segura? – pregunto Alice dubitiva.

-En serio chicas, fue todo lo que paso – me miraron por un rato mas dubitivas, pero sin decir nada salieron con las gaseosas y los vasos yo me quede esperando las a que las pipocas del microondas estuvieran listas.

EPOV

Después de ver a Bella en brazos de Alec, solo pensaba en separarlos no quería que nadie se acercara a Bella, pero no quería que Bella se enojara más aun por hacerle una escena de celos delante de todos. Solo me quede sentado apretando el volante de mi auto.

Cuando los demás entraron a la casa yo seguí a Alec al garaje. Necesitaba hablar con él y saber qué es lo que quería con Bella.

Me baje después de guardar mi auto y detuve a Alec.

-Alec, espera necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa Eddie? ¿Por qué esa cara? – pregunto Alec con su característica alegría.

-¿Qué pretendes con Bella? – tenía que ser directo. Alec me miro entre sorprendido y confuso.

-Eddie, creo que eso no te incumbe o sí? – me pregunto intrigado, Alec y yo éramos bastante directos entre ambos.

-Si me incumbe porque es mi amiga y no quiero que juegues con ella te conozco Alecito – mantuvimos nuestras miradas hasta que el empezó a sonreír.

-Vaya Eddie, nunca te había visto celoso, es muy gracioso – Rayos no quería que Alec sospechara lo que sentía por Bella.

-No estoy celoso Alec, ya te dije Bella es mi amiga y no quiero que le hagas daño, simplemente – me miro con recelo y tan solo dijo.

-Está bien, pero ¿Quién dice que solo quiero jugar? Además es Bella la que decidirá – y salió dejándome en el garaje pensando, ahora sí que tenía que hablar con Bella, primero tenía que aclarar lo de la fiesta y preguntarle sobre Alec.

Entre a la sala y vi que no estaba Bella, mientras que Alice y Rose venían de la cocina con gaseosas y vasos, sin que nadie me viera me fui a la cocina.

La encontré delante del microondas esperando por las pipocas.

-Bella – ella se sobresalto y se dio la vuelta para mirarme – necesito disculparme contigo – empecé no estaba seguro como seguir – actué como un idiota, lo sé, no debí golpear a Jacob, pero te vi llorando y solo pensé que te había hecho algo malo – esperaba que me perdone ella era muy importante para mí y no podía seguir con su enojo.

-Edward, no creo que sea conmigo con quien tengas que disculparte sino con Jacob – se volvió a dar la vuelta – y no te preocupes no paso nada es solo que estuve un poco enferma y tuve que irme a casa – eso no lo creía pero no quería que volviera a enojarse conmigo.

- sí, hablare con Jacob después – vi que se estiraba para alcanzar algún bol para llevar las pipocas y no podía alcanzarla, me acerque a ella y se lo pase, se dio la vuelta quedando su rostro cerca del mío. No podía resistirlo, fue como un impulso, la agarre de las mejillas y acerque su labios a los míos, fue un toque suave y lento la aleje poco a poco, ella se veía muy tierna con los ojos cerrados, baje mis manos por sus brazos agarrando sus manos justo cuando estuve por besarla de nuevo escuche unas risas por la puerta de la cocina.

-Bella tienes que ver esto Emmett… - sus carcajadas cesaron, Bella se soltó de mis manos rápidamente y se alejo de mi sacando las pipocas del microondas – Eh… ¿Eddie? Pensé que estabas en tu habitación.

-No, vine a hablar con Bella y ver si necesitaba ayuda – respondí - ¿A qué viniste tú, Alec? – pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

-Vine a contarle a Bella lo que hiso Emm – me devolvió la mirada retadora. – Bueno en realidad vine a buscar a Bellita, para ayudarla – se acerco a Bella y le quito el bol acariciando sus manos. Bella lo miro fijamente como confundida.

-He gracias – agito su cabeza y le dio el bol, fue a buscar una bolsa de papas fritas y la vacio en otro bol dándome uno y ella llevando otro sin decir nada frunciendo su ceño levemente.

Me quede parado y note como Alec paso por mi lado golpeando mi hombro y riéndose de mi expresión, esto no me estaba gustando.

* * *

y ahi quedo el cap, bueno espero sus opiniones diganme que les parecio si les gusto o si las estoy aburriendo jejeje  
que les parece Alec? bueno solo puedo decirles que le traera dolores d cabeza a Edward jajaja espero que lo disfruten y me dejen saber sus opiniones, para que asi pueda seguir con esta historia jejeje

Gracias por leerme saluditos,

Ledy :D jejeje


	14. Chapter 14

lo siento! ya estaran artas de mis disculpas no pude actualizar mas antes, pero aqui les traigo un nuevo cap espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

EPOV

Volvimos a la sala, Emm, Rose, Jass y Alie se sentaron en el sillón del fondo, mientras que Alec, Bella y yo nos sentamos en el sofá del costado. Nos pusimos a ver _Esto es guerra_ era una película muy graciosa, pero no pude disfrutarla, Alec estuvo todo el tiempo hablándole a Bella en el oído haciéndole cosquillas o poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, no fui el único en darme cuenta ya que Alice y Rose también lo vieron acusadoramente. Pero a Bella parecía no disgustarle lo que Alec hacia.

La película me pareció bastante larga, cuando por fin terminó fue un gran alivio, volví a ver a Bella y al parecer ella aun se veía un poco confundida pero seguía riendo por los comentarios de Alec.

-Bueno, fue una película cursi, pero eso sí estuvo divertida, tuvo sus escenas de acción – dijo Emmett estirándose después de levantarse de sofá – eso me recuerda que tenemos nuevos juegos que estrenar Jass – lo supuse después de la película empezarían su "mini campeonato de videojuegos" no había poder humano que los detuviera excepto mamá y papá.

-Edward ven, necesito ayuda para bajar el equipo de sonido para probar los nuevos juegos – me pidió Jass.

-OK – los seguí y bajamos todo lo necesario.

Cuando llegamos a la sala no había nadie ¿Dónde se habrían metido?

Escuché que venían saliendo de la cocina, traían unas miradas sospechosas y sonriendo maliciosamente, sobretodo Alice y Alec, los conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo se traían entre manos esos dos eran muy peligrosos armando planes. Trate de no darles importancia, ya me enteraría después.

Emmett y Jasper empezaron su mini campeonato. Casi todos participamos excepto Bella y Alice que seguían hablando de algo, no lograba escuchar que era lo que hablaban. Como siempre los últimos que quedaron fueron Jass y Emm, Jass siempre actúa serio y madura pero cuando se trata de videojuegos es igual que Emm.

-Te voy a ganar Jasper, esta vez te ganare – le decía Emmett mientras seguía jugando – ya te tengo.

-No te creas Emmett, no puedes vencerme – los dos seguían jugando sin darse cuenta de los demás. Hasta que vi que Jasper ganaba.

-Siiiiiiiiiii, en tu cara _Emmie, _te gane!, te lo dije ¿Quién es el mejor? Pues yo – en estos casos Jasper era peor que Emmett aun seguía un poco malhumorado por la actitud de Alec con Bella así que me fui al jardín, antes de que hiciera otra idiotez como lo hice con Jacob.

BPOV

Me sentía muy extraña con el comportamiento de Alec en todo lo que duro la película. Después de hablar con Edward en la cocina y su pequeño beso me sentía muy confundida, fue muy tierno y dulce y si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de Alec no hubiera sabido que decirle o como actuar.

Alec estuvo muy _cariñoso _en todo lo que duro la película y pude notar que Edward nos veía con algo de recelo como si estuviera ¿_celoso?_ No, no lo creo tal vez estaba incomodo porque estábamos los tres muy juntos, en fin.

Termino la película y note que los chicos se iban por los equipos para los videojuegos y como si solo estuvieran esperando su retirada Alice y Rose se acercaron a Alec y a mí.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en toda la película? – hablo Alice acusadoramente mirándonos a ambos.

-¿Qué? – No entendía de que estaba hablando – no paso nada, no entiendo de que hablas Alice – le dije aun confundida.

Mientras que Alice y Rose nos veían a ambos Alec empezó a carcajear estruendosamente, ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-Alie, tranquila, respira primita, tengo una idea, pero no podemos hablar aquí en cualquier momento volverán, vamos a la cocina – nos levantamos y los cuatro nos fuimos hacia la cocina.

-Ahora si Alec explícate ¿Qué idea?

-Tranquila Rose – respiro cerrando los ojos – miren, me di cuenta más o menos lo que pasa entre Bella y Eddie, así que pienso ayudarles chicas – ok, ahora si estaba totalmente perdida, ¿ayudarnos en qué? Y ¿Cómo?

-No, Alec ahora si te entiendo menos, para empezar entre Edward y yo no pasa nada, no hay nada en lo que tengas que ayudar – era la verdad Edward aun pensaba en Victoria.

-Bells, conozco lo suficiente a mi primito para saber que le gustas y aunque acabo de conocerte se que Eddie no te es indiferente y algo paso entre ustedes – ¿Era tan obvia? Oh, rayos – bueno, ¿quieren escuchar mi idea?

-Habla Alec – le ordeno Alice

-Bien la idea principal es darle celos a Ed – hiso una pequeña pausa dramática – conmigo – lo miramos atónitas, no dábamos crédito a lo que escuchábamos – quiten esas caras – al parecer mi di un golpe en medio de la película y no podía entender ninguna de las ideas de Alec – Ed es bastante terco sobre todo cuando alguien le gusta, lo conozco y no reacciona sin un poco de ayuda. Bella se que acabo de conocerte pero se nota que te guste Ed, solo estaría apurando un poco el que estén juntos – me miro con una sonrisa brillante, Alice se veía dubitiva mientras que Rose miraba a Alec recelosa – Oh, vamos ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza?

-Espera Alec … ¿Qué ganas tu? yo también te conozco y me parece muy raro en ti – Se fue acercando Alice a Alec mientras lo apuntaba.

-Nada – paso las manos por su cabello – si en realidad gano la satisfacción de exasperarlo, me la debe.

-¿Estás seguro que es solo eso Alec? – le pregunto Rose esta ves

-Ok, ya sé lo que están pensando y Bella eres muy linda, pero yo ya tengo a mi querida novia Jane, que llegara en una semana más o menos, no te preocupes – yo no había dicho ni una sola palabra mientras ellos analizaban el plan, yo ya tenía claro que Edward aun sentía algo por Victoria.

-Chicos no hay necesidad del plan Alec no se cómo ni porque planeaste esto pero te aseguro que Edward no siente nada por mi – baje un poco la mirada.

-Pero tu si Bells – me agarro de la barbilla levantando la mirada – Ed es un buen chico y yo se que algo pasa entre ustedes, además los vi muy juntitos cuando entre antes de la película – me sonroje sin poder evitarlo. Rose y Alice intercambiaron miradas.

-Está bien, es cierto me gusta Edward… - no me dejaron continuar.

-Entonces, no hay nada que pensar Bells, así que ahora seré mas cariñoso contigo – me guiño Alec.

-Nosotras los ayudaremos, poner a Eddie celoso será muy divertido – algo me decía que Rose no se llevaba tan bien con Edward. No sabía cómo me había metido en esto, no tenía nada que perder.

Los cuatro salimos de la cocina juntos justo cuando los chicos bajaban. Alice y yo estuvimos hablando de lo que haríamos mientras que los demás estaban entretenidos con los videojuegos.

-Bells, ¿estás segura? – Alice se veía un poco preocupada – no queremos presionarte con todo esto.

-Tranquila Alice, todo saldrá bien, funcione o no el dichoso plan estaré bien – aun se veía desconfiada, cambiamos a temas más superficiales.

Después de que terminaran con los videojuegos y Jasper se consagrara el campeón – no conocía ese lado de Jasper, era muy gracioso verlo actuando mas inmaduro que Emmett – Edward desapareció. Ya se hacía tarde y era hora de irme porque no llevaba mi camioneta conmigo, Alec fue el que me trajo.

-Alice podrías llamarme un taxi, ya se hace tarde y tengo que ir a casa.

-Yo te llevare Bella, yo te traje así que yo te llevo – se ofreció Alec.

-Ok, gracias Alec.

Poco después Edward reapareció, se veía más relajado, agarre mi mochila y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos – me despedí en general, mientras Alec me seguía.

-¿viste la cara que puso Eddie cuando nos vio salir juntos? – me pregunto Alec mientras me pasa el casco.

-No

-Pues se veía bastante ceñudo – nos subimos a la moto y nos alejamos. Le indique donde quedaba mi casa, me baje cuando llegamos y note que Renée estaba parada detrás de la puerta y la abrió.

-Bella, hija que bueno que llegaste.

-Hola mamá – me aleje de la moto de Alec y me acerque a mi madre – te presento a Alec, es el primo de Edward, acaba de llegar a la ciudad – Alec se bajo y le dio la mano a Renée.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alec.

-Igualmente Alec, llámame Renée ¿quieres pasar a cenar?

-Lo siento Renée, tengo que volver a casa, mi tía me espera – declino Alec amablemente.

-Si, ya se hace tarde, pero no puedes rechazar mi invitación para mañana – insistió mi madre

-Está bien, vendré mañana – sentí que Alec tenía algo más que decirme.

-Umm… entrare en un minuto mamá – le dije, ella se despidió de Alec y se fue.

-Tu mamá puede ser insistente Bells, me agrada – sonrió Alec.

-Si estoy segura que tú también le agradaste y no te preocupes por la cena de mañana le inventare algo.

-Vendré Bella, no tienes que inventarle nada, ahora si me voy te cuidas Bells – se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente, se dio la vuelta y se alejo en su moto.

-Mamá ya sé que estas ahí, ábreme la puerta – abrió la puerta lentamente, a veces era peor que una niña.

-Hija, solo pasaba por aquí – nos dirigimos al interior de la casa y me empezó a bombardear con preguntas sobre Alec y buscando saber porque no vino Edward, solo le explique que Alec era primo de Edward, que nos conocimos al ir al instituto y de Edward solo le dije que estaba ocupado últimamente y no podría venir tan seguido.

Después de la cena con mis padres me fui a mi habitación para dormir algo me decía que mañana seria un día bastante largo y agotador.

EPOV

A la mañana siguiente me desperté determinado a que hoy trataría de que las cosas con Bella vuelvan a ser lo de antes. Cuando baje a desayunar me di cuenta que todos ya estaban listos.

-Hola mamá – salude a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla mientras ella hacia los hot cakes.

-Buenos días cariño, siéntate y desayuna – hice lo que me dijo y me senté a lado de Alice.

-Hermanito, veo que hoy te levantaste solito y no tan amargo – saludo Alice con su típico entusiasmo y buen humor.

No respondí nada, no tenía ganas de responderle, así que me limite a desayunar en silencio me despedí de mi madre y me fui al garaje para irme al instituto.

Primero iría a casa de Bella estaba casi seguro que hoy Alec no la recogió porque cuando fui por mi volvo su, moto seguía ahí era mi oportunidad para poder con ella a solas, sin interrupciones y sinceramente. Toque la puerta de su casa sabiendo que el jefe ni René estarían a esa hora.

-Ya voy pensé que tardarías mas… - Bella me miro algo sorprendida al abrir la puerta ¿esperaba a alguien más? ¿A quién?

-Hola – la salude y sonreí – creo que esperabas a alguien más, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente y vine a recogerte como todos los días – quería que todo sea como antes de la fiesta, aunque a decir verdad quería volver al momento donde nos dimos un pequeño beso, hubiera preferido no ir a la dichosa fiesta y quedarme en casa con Bella a solas – ayer vine, pero no estabas.

-Eh… si salí mas temprano – se removió un poco incomoda – voy por mi mochila y vuelvo, pasa – entre y la espere mientras iba a su habitación.

-Bueno ya estoy lista, vámonos o llegaremos tarde – bajo con una expresión diferente.

-Bien vamos – salimos y nos subimos a mi volvo con dirección al instituto, puse un poco de música para aligerar el ambiente. Estuvimos hablando con monosílabos hasta que no pude aguantar y le pregunte.

-Bella ¿Qué paso la noche de la fiesta? ¿Por qué estuviste llorando con Jacob? – La vi tensarse – lo siento pero quisiera saber porque no me buscaste si tenías algún problema – suspiro y antes de que pudiera responder su celular empezó a sonar.

-_Hola? – _Contesto _– si, lo siento pero Edward vino a llevarme al instituto – está bien nos vemos más tarde Alec - _¿Alec? Estaba esperando a Alec, esto no me gustaba, lo conocía y sabia que nunca buscaba nada serio además acababa de conocer a Bella.

Quedamos en silencio hasta llegar al instituto aun no me contestaba y ya me estaba desesperando. Estacione mi auto y la vi con intención de salir.

-Gracias por traerme, nos veremos más tarde – casi huyo, pero pude agarrarla de la mano antes de que bajara.

-Bella ¿Por qué no quieres contarme que fue lo que paso esa noche?

-Edward se hace tarde para ir a clases, hablaremos después te lo prometo – se dio la vuelta para responderme y me dio una sonrisa que extrañaba.

-Está bien, no lo olvides – le guiñe.

Baje del volvo y me fui directo a mis clases sin ver a mis hermanos, simplemente me sentí tranquilo de que pudiéramos volver a la normalidad. Mis clases pasaron con total normalidad hasta que fue hora del almuerzo fui mucho más relajado que anteriores días, en el camino encontré la mesa en la que estaba Jacob abrazando y besando a Leah, no sabía que estaban juntos ¿lo sabría Bella?. Cuando llegue a mi mesa familiar note que aun faltaban Alice y Rose así que me senté alado de Emmett y Bella, no pude hablarle porque justo llegaron Alice y Rose sentándose a su lado mientras Emmett me hablaba sobre los últimos partidos.

Bella y yo nos fuimos juntos a Biología en un incomodo silencio que tuve que cortar, no podía dejar que todo ser perdiera, Bella era muy importante para mí.

-¿Te parece que vaya esta tarde después del instituto para nuestras tardes de película? – La vi mirando un punto fijo delante de nosotros con cierto enfado y recelo – Hey, ¿estás bien? – no me respondió, así que fije mi vista donde ella veía. Lo único que pude ver fue a Tanya que miraba Bella con furia, de pronto se acerco a nosotros con un actitud decisiva, se paro justo delante de nosotros.

-Hola Eddie – empezó a pasar su uña suavemente sobre mi brazo, se dio la vuelta hacia Bella mirándola con indiferencia – Ah, hola – se volvió a dar la vuelta mirándome con una sonrisa que trataba de ser seductora - ¿Qué haremos esta tarde Eddie? - ¿Qué haría yo esta tarde? Estar con Bella obviamente y ella podría hacer lo que se le venga en gana. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo vi que Bella se iba recto hacia Biología.

-A ver, Victoria ¿Qué quieres? – ya me estaba empezando a fastidiar con tanto cinismo.

-Ya lo sabes Eddie – se acerco a susurrarme – te quiero a ti

-Bien, pues tu ya me aburriste – me solté dejándola sorprendida.

-Bella espera ¿Por qué me dejaste con esa loca? – la pude agarrar justo antes de entrar al salón de clases.

-Porque parecía que tenían muchas cosas que planear, además que ya estábamos retrasados – y antes de que pudiera responderle fue hacia nuestro asiento.

-Hey, espera Bella, solo se me acerco a hablar y... – trate de explicar.

-Edward, no tienes porque darme explicaciones está todo bien – se levanto y fue a hablar con Jacob.

Entendía que no tenía que darle explicaciones pero quería hacerlo. La quería y mucho, me sorprendió ese pensamiento fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que sin quererlo, sin buscarlo y es mas evitándolo me había enamorado de Isabella Swan, me quede atónito ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? La verdad era que Bella me enamoro sin intención su sola presencia era lo mejor para mi, tenerla cerca era como una aliciente para la peor catástrofe, no sabía cuando cambiaron mis sentimientos o si me enamore desde que la vi, lo único que sabía es que no iba a perderla, no dejaría que sufriera, la protegería siempre. Estuve cavilando durante bastante tiempo al parecer porque el profesor me llamo la atención y Bella me miraba de reojo como tratando de analizar lo que me pasaba, si tan solo lo supieras Bella, _mi Bella _pero pronto lo sabría, estaba decidido.

* * *

Bueno este fue el capi jejeje espero que les haya gustado y haganme saber todas sus opiniones mediante reviews que siempre son bienvenidos cualquier comentario es bien recibido jejej :) gracias por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos son un graaaan incentivo siempre, espero que le haya gustado el final de este capi espero sus opiniones. que les parecio Alec? Victoria? la desicion de Edward? jejeje

ahhh por cierto FELIZ AÑO NUEVO a todas espero que este sea un mejor año para todos y que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año

Muchas gracias por leerme y seguir esta historia saluditos!

Ledy :D


	15. Chapter 15

Como lo prometido es deuda aqui les traigo un nuevo cap espero que lo disfruten, me llego la inspiracion jeje :D

* * *

BPOV

Argg estaba tan enojada, mi mañana estaba tan bien, empezando con Edward que vino a recogerme estaba sorprendida pero me gusto mucho que volviera a llevarme al instituto y pasar un tiempo con él, quedamos en hablar lo que paso en la fiesta no estaba segura de lo que iba a decirle, si le decía la verdadera razón por la que estaba llorando seria confesarle que sentía algo por él y no podía hacerlo, no ahora no sabiendo que él sigue pensando en Victoria, lo que me lleva a la razón porque mi ánimo estaba tan alterado. Edward y yo estábamos caminando hacia el aula de Biología hasta que vino _la porrista loca_ a seducir a Edward no quería seguir viendo simplemente me fui directo al aula entre y justo llego Edward siguiendo tratando de explicarme, me enojo aun mas así que me fui para hablar con Jacob hasta que el profesor llegara. Cuando llego el profesor volví a sentarme a lado de Edward estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado o de que la clase hubiera empezado.

-Edward ¿te pasa algo? Estas como perdido.

-Eh? Ah sí, si no te preocupes Bella solo estaba pensando, creo que esta tarde no podremos reunirnos tengo eh tarea que hacer – si claro, seguro quedo con Victoria para verse, eso no tendría por qué afectarme, yo ya sabía que ellos querían volver a estar juntos, pero aun sabiéndolo no quería que pasara, además me salvaba del interrogatorio del porque de mi actitud en la fiesta y de mis tontas lágrimas.

-No hay problema yo…- justo en ese momento el profesor nos interrumpió llamándonos la atención. El resto de la clase fue bastante normal excepto que Edward se veía muy pensativo, sonreía sin motivo y simplemente estaba ausente del salón como tramando algo. No estaba segura de querer saber lo que estaba tramando, sobre todo si estaba incluida cierta pelirroja maligna.

Sonó el timbre para el final de las clases, salía por la puerta con Jacob hasta que Edward nos detuvo.

-Jacob, tengo que hablar contigo ¿tienes tiempo ahora? – hablo serio, pero no rudo.

-Ahora tengo clases pero te veré en el parqueo – respondió Jacob confuso pero firme

Yo solo veía a ambos mirarse sin decir nada que decir, los tres nos veíamos incómodos hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar, los tres nos despedimos yendo cada uno en dirección diferente a nuestras respectivas aulas. Todo eso fue tan extraño e incomodo.

-Bella, ¿en qué tanto piensas? – era Alice con su gran entusiasmo, acompañada de Jasper.

-No, en nada cosas sin sentido, nos veremos luego estoy retrasada.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante normal, aunque todo el tiempo estuve pensando en Edward, me inquietaba pensar que pasaría la tarde con la porrista. Al salir de clases vi a Edward recargado en su volvo con las manos dentro su pantalón esperando por Jacob que iba acercándose con paso firme. Tenía tantas ganas de saber sobre lo que tenían que hablar intente acercarme poco a poco sin ser vista. Pude escuchar con mucho esfuerzo pocas palabras.

-No sé lo que paso solo reaccione y quería disculparme por atacarte sin preguntar qué era lo que pasaba – dijo Edward sonando sincero. Jacob solo lo veía dudoso, dándose un momento para responder.

-Acepto tus disculpas Edward, pero deberías preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba a Bella y que la tenía tan triste antes de actuar – sonaba rudo pero calmado – yo no le haría daño a Bella, si eso es todo….

-No, necesito preguntarte algo mas respecto a Bella…- estaba tan concentrada tratando de escuchar que no vi que Emmett estaba a mi lado.

-Bellita, no te enseñaron que escuchar conversaciones es de mala educación – hablo casi gritando cerca de mi oído.

-Arg, Emmett baja el volumen de tu voz casi destrozas mis tímpanos – me aleje de él tapando mis oídos.

-No seas exagerada Bellita – puso un brazo alrededor de mi hombro – no fue para tanto, pero vamos dime qué era lo ¿Qué querías saber con tanto interés? – señalo con su cabeza hacia Edward y Jake.

-Nada solo estaba parada aquí cerca – no sabía cómo justificarme y ahora que lo pensaba no sabía en que volvería a mi casa Edward me trajo pero no sabía si volvería a llevarme debido a sus nuevos planes, cosa que me hiso reaparecer mi mal humor.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara Bellas? – era rose que venía junto a Jasper y Alice – ¿mi osito te está molestando de nuevo? No le hagas caso Bells, es solo un niño grande – Emmett me soltó para acercarse a Rose plantándole un gran beso y agarrando su cintura.

-Yo no molestaba a la tomatina, amor – dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero marca Alice, debía ser algún tipo de "don" familiar – la encontré sola y vine para hacerle compañía mientras te esperaba – se puso a su lado mientras mantenía su mano en la cintura de Rose.

No me di cuenta que Alice estaba viendo en dirección hacia donde se llevaba una conversación poco usual.

-¿Qué hace mi hermano hablando con Jacob? – estaba tanto o más confuso de lo que yo estaba.

-No lo sé pero ya llevan un buen rato y aun no se los ve gruñendo – intervino Jasper – pero parecer bastante interesante se notan tensos – Jasper era muy bueno para el lenguaje corporal.

Sin ningún aviso Jacob se dio la vuelta mientras Edward nos veía más relajado como si hubiera tenido una gran revelación. Antes de que Edward llegara hasta donde estábamos vi que Alec entraba al estacionamiento en su motocicleta. Se bajo y vino hasta donde estábamos.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo estuvo sus clases? – pregunto casual y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Primito ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que nos esperarías en casa – pregunto Alice.

-No, la verdad vine a recoger a _Bells _– pronuncio la última palabra con demasiada lentitud – te dije que ya que no pude traerte te llevaría a tu casa al parecer Eddie me gano en la mañana – no es así ¿Bells? – no sé porque pero todos me miraban fijamente sobre todo Edward.

-Eh, si – no sabía que mas decir Alec si me dijo que me recogería del instituto para llevarme a casa – pero no era necesario Alec yo podía irme a casa caminando

- O podría haberla llevado yo Alecito – ambos se veían desafiantes, parecía una pelea de niños para ver quien se llevaba a Bella era infantil, extraño y absurdo.

-Calma chicos, no se peleen pro quien llevara a Bella Eddie pude traerla y Alec llevarla a casa –apuñalaba con los ojos a Emmett.

-Cállate Emmett, además que Bella hoy se irá conmigo – intervino Alice sujetándome el brazo - ¿no es así Bells? Iremos de compras – no estaba de humor para someterme a la tortura de Alice.

-lo siento Alice no puedo, tengo que ayudar a mamá – respondí tranquilamente, era verdad mi madre invito a Alec para la cena.

-Entonces yo te llevare – esta vez era Edward, aun estaba molesta con él por dejarse engatusar por Victoria.

-No te preocupes Edward, se que ya tienes planes para la tarde además Alec me dijo que vendría por mi – no quería sonar celosa pero creo que se noto un poco. Me despedí de todos ante la mirada de preocupación de Edward

-Así es, nos veremos luego en casa chicos, vámonos Bells – dijo mientras me daba su casco, lo seguí me lo puse y subí a la moto – Sujétate Bella –enrosque mis manos en su cintura, Edward apuñalo con la mirada a Alec mientras nos alejábamos.

Llegamos a casa en poco tiempo me baje de la moto y le devolví el casco a Alec.

-Gracias Alec, en realidad no era necesario pude haber vuelto caminando.

-No hay de que Bells, pero te puedo decir que si era necesario ¿te diste cuenta de la mirada que me dio Eddie? Si hubiera podido me mataba con la mirada – empezó a reírse – y eso es una buena señal.

-No lo sé, no deberíamos continuar con el plan, a Edward le interesa Victoria – me encogí un poco de hombros, solo decía lo que había visto, me parecía absurdo seguir con esto si él no sentía nada por mí.

-Eso no es cierto Bells ¿Qué paso? Te noto desanimada – Alec agarro un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso tras mi oído.

-No es nada, estoy bien

-Dijiste algo sobre que Ed tenía planes en la tarde ¿Qué planes sonaba como si te hubiera afectado? – suspire resignada, sabía que lo había notado

-La verdad es que Ed y yo estuvimos caminando juntos, hasta que ella apareció y empezó a seducirlo e hicieron planes para la tarde yo me fui ese momento.

-No te preocupes Bells yo conozco a Eddie y sé que está interesado en ti – me abrazo por los hombros – bueno tengo que irme, pero volveré para la cena, iré a conocer un poco mas Forks además Edward estará pensando que pase toda la tarde contigo – me mostro una gran sonrisa y después se fue.

-¿Mamá? Ya llegue – dije entrando a casa al parecer aun no llegaba, bien eso me daría tiempo para darme una ducha y hacer mis deberes de la escuela.

Cuando mi madre llego pase toda la tarde con ella haciendo la cena, era la especialidad de Renée, lasaña le salía exquisita, el tiempo pasó sin darnos cuenta, de pronto escuche la puerta.

-Ya voy – abrí la puerta y parado en la puerta se encontraba Alec – hola Alec, pasa llegaste temprano

-Hola Bells, si ya recorrí todo el pueblo no encontré nada más que hacer y no podía volver a casa incluso Alice me llamo preguntándome donde estaba yo le dije que insinuara que pasaría toda la tarde contigo – no sabía quién era peor para su planes Alec o Alice con razón eran familia.

-Buenas noches Renée – saludo a mi madre entrando a la cocina - ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo? no soy el mejor cocinero pero podría hacer algo.

-Hola Alec no te preocupes, vamos ve a la sala con Bella la cena ya estará lista y Charlie llegara pronto, es mi esposo y el padre de Bella, el jefe de policía Swan.

Estuvimos hablando con Alec acerca de su novia y su vida antes de llegar a Forks, ya estaba por entrar a la universidad y decidió visitar a los Cullen junto a su novia, pero ella tuvo unos problemas y no pude llegar junto a Alec, llegaría este fin de semana. Escuchamos la puerta abriéndose y vimos a mi padre.

-Hola Bella – me saludo entrando a la casa – y ¿tú eres? – miro Alec.

-Hola papá, el es Alec es sobrino de Carlisle Cullen – lo presente.

-Mucho señor Swan – Alec le extendió la mano Charlie le respondió el saludo

-Igualmente, yo los dejo ¿tu mamá está en la cocina?

-Si, papá – nos dejo en la sal mientras él iba a la cocina, Alec y yo volvimos a nuestros lugares para seguir hablando mientras estaba la cena.

-Bien chicos, la cena ya esta lista siéntense – pasamos a la cocina y nos sentamos para cenar la deliciosa lasaña de mi madre.

El resto de la tarde-noche fue bastante tranquila, Charlie y Alec se llevaron bastante bien estuvieron hablando sobre futbol y autos tenían bastantes cosas en común, hombres.

-Bueno fue una cena deliciosa Renée y muy amena, pero creo que es hora de que me vaya Esme debe estar esperándome ya se hiso tarde y no le gusta que conduzca la moto de noche – dijo Alec antes de levantarse de la mesa

-Está bien Alec, fue un gusto conocerte y ya sabes puedes venir a ver el partido conmigo cuando quieras – se despidió Charlie

-Ten cuidado Alec y gracias por el halago de la cena – Renée le sonrió, le encantaba que los demás degustaran su comida.

-Te acompaño afuera Alec, vamos – salimos juntos hasta la moto.

-Fue una gran cena Bells tus padres son muy divertidos

-Y estoy segura que ellos querrán volver a verte – subió a su moto y se fue

Estaba cansada por todo lo sucedido en el día, así que me despedí de mis padres que estaban juntos viendo alguna película en la sala mientras yo iba a mi habitación. Cuando llegue vi que tenía mi celular en silencio tenía una llamada perdida de Alice y un mensaje. Olvide que tenía que preguntar a Jake sobre la extraña conversación con Edward, era intrigante.

_Bells ¿estas con Alec?_

_Ed está actuando raro parece nervioso, pensativo_

_Al._

¿Raro? ¿Por qué? Parecía normal, un poco enojado cuando salimos del instituto ¿habría tenido problemas con Victoria, otra vez? O ¿seria la conversación que tuvo con Jake? Lo que me llevaba a preguntarle a Jake que era lo que tenían que hablar.

_Al, si Alec estuvo aquí, pero ya debe estar por llegar_

_Renée lo invito a cenar en la tarde se fue a dar un tour por Forks_

_¿nervioso? ¿Por qué estaría así? ¿por Victoria?_

_Bella._

Termine de mandarle el mensaje a Alice para poder hablar con Jake.

_Jake, ¿que paso en el estacionamiento? ¿Qué tenían Edward y tú que hablar? Se me hizo extraño ¿todo bien?_

_Bella._

Espere a que Jake me contestara, no tuve que esperar mucho.

_Bells, solo quería pedirme disculpas por el incidente en la fiesta todo normal_

_Y tuvimos una charla de chicos, sin problemas_

_Jake._

Charla de chicos ¿eh? Bueno no sabía que pudieron haber hablado en su "charla de chicos" ¿autos? ¿Futbol? En fin no era mi incumbencia y era bueno saber que Edward admitió su error antes Jake. Dormi un poco más tranquila sabiendo que todo estaba normal excepto Ed pero no podía hacer nada, no le preguntaría directamente que era lo que le pasaba menos si se trataba de Victoria.

EPOV

El resto de la clase me la pase pensando la mejor forma para poder decirle a Bella lo que sentía, primero debía disculparme con Jacob, lo haría después de clases. Ahora tenía que ser algo especial para que Bella no dudara que era verdad que me estaba enamorando de ella, necesitaría ayuda pero ¿Quién? ¿Alice? No tal vez le contaría a Bella, cuando está emocionada suele decir cosas sin pensar ¿Rose? No lo creo, no me ayudaría ¿Alec? Ni pensarlo podía sabotearme estaba seguro que le interesaba Bella eso me dejaba con Emmett y Jass, pero necesitaba una ayuda femenina ahora que recuerdo Bella es amiga de Leah hablaría con ella luego, esperaba que me ayudara al menos con su opinión. Por suerte pude cancelar la tarde con Bella usaría esta tarde para empezar a planear lo que haría.

La clase termino y antes de que Jacob y Bella se fueran le pedí hablar con el después, estuvo de acuerdo. El resto de mi tarde fue normal, hasta que llego la hora de salida y mi hora para hablar con Jacob. Estaba cómodamente apoyado en mi volvo esperando a Jacob que se acerco al poco tiempo.

-Aquí me tienes Edward ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? – sonaba serio

-Bien, primero quería hablarte de la fiesta – trate de sonar lo más sincero posible, era una situación extraña para nosotros -No sé lo que paso solo reaccione y quería disculparme por atacarte sin preguntar qué era lo que pasaba – termine mis disculpas, notando que Jacob me miraba confuso y un poco renuente.

-Acepto tus disculpas Edward, pero deberías preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba a Bella y que la tenía tan triste antes de actuar – sonaba rudo pero calmado – yo no le haría daño a Bella, si eso es todo…. – note su intención de alejarse, pero aun tenía que hablar con él.

-No, necesito preguntarte algo mas respecto a Bella – suspire – mira aun no sé porque Bella se veía tan afectada ¿Qué ocurrió? Antes de todo eso estábamos eh… normal – no sabía cómo mas describirlo.

-Eso debes preguntarle a Bella yo solo la ayude cuando necesitaba – se encogió de hombros, era claro que no me lo diría, bueno lo esperaba, pero necesitaba saber algo más – ¿eso es todo?

-No, una última cosa la más importante ¿estas interesado en Bella? – su cara cambio a una de total desconcierto y sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Bella es muy importante para mí – no me estaba gustando la respuesta – pero no de esa manera - ¿Cómo? – es una gran amiga para mí la quiero mucho, la protegeré y apoyare en todo lo que pueda – ahora si estaba más confuso, suspiro – se que algo pasa entre ustedes sería imposible no notarlo yo tengo novia yo no soy el problema, pero si no haces algo y cambias de actitud alguien se adelantara – era la conversación más larga que tuvimos también la más aclaradora para poder hacer lo que tenía en mente, asentí en forma de despedida, luego Jacob se dio la vuelta y se alejo hasta un auto donde Leah lo esperaba ¿Leah? Claro, ella era su novia.

Con la nueva información que tenia de Jacob me fui hacia donde estaban Bells junto a mis hermanos y sus parejas, pero antes de llegar escuche una moto aproximándose me di la vuelta y vi que era Alec ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Se bajo de la moto y se acerco donde estábamos, hablamos por un momento hasta que Bella se fue con él ¿Por qué se iba con Alec, si vino conmigo? Yo la llevaría de vuelta a casa, pero ella me respondió que era mejor ya que yo tenía planes con Victoria. Yo no tenía ningún plan con Victoria ¿de dónde sacaba eso? Aunque lo bueno es que notaba cierto tono de desagrado en su voz, tal vez solo era imaginación mía, no quise darle más vueltas al asunto.

Llegamos a casa Alec aun no estaba, el resto de la tarde paso pero en ningún momento escuche su moto ¿se quedo toda la tarde con Bella? Tendría que acelerar mi declaración a Bella, no sabía si ella me correspondería, pero no quería que empezara a sentir algo por Alec me destrozaría, ahora entendía las palabras de Jacob. Llego la hora de la cena y Alec aun no aparecía, terminamos la cena y justo cuando nos levantábamos Alec entro por la puerta.

-Hola familia – saludo a todos.

-Alec, hijo al fin apareces ¿Dónde estuviste? – pregunto Esme intrigada

-Estuve en casa de Bella, Renée la mamá de Bella me invito a cenar y no pude decirle que no – sonrió más abiertamente Alec

-Oh, entonces no cenaras, bueno no importa hijo lo bueno es que ya llegaste – le dio un abrazo – ah por cierto recibiste unas cuantas llamadas de Ja… - antes de que terminara de hablar Alec la interrumpió.

-Si, si no te preocupes Esme, es mas no tienes algún postre, necesito un poco de azúcar – Esme sonrió y se fueron a la Cocina. Eso fue extraño.

Alice y Rose también se fueron a la cocina, mamá salió al poco rato retirándose con papá dándonos las buenas noches, pero Alice Rose y Alec seguían metidos en la cocina, era mi oportunidad para hablar con los chicos.

-Emm, Jass necesito su ayuda – soné lo más serio posible ambos me miraron interrogantes, pero asintieron, nos fuimos a mi habitación ahí les explicaría lo que tenía pensado hacer y en que me ayudarían, solo esperaba que nada saliera mal.

* * *

Bueno ese fue el capi, espero que les haya gustado, esta ves el cap salio solito y mas rapido que nunca jejeje ya saben pueden hacerme llegar todas sus opiniones si les gusto o no o le falta algo mas jejeje ¿que sera lo que trama Ed? ya esta cerca de verse. Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews siempre son bienvenidos son el mejooor incentivooo para que estos deditos se muevan jaja tambien gracias por sus alerts y favoritos es grandioso saber que les gusta lo que escribo, en fin GRACIAS

saluditos a todas,

Ledy


	16. Chapter 16

La historia me pertenece y los personajes por supuesto a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Espero que disfruten del capitulo, lo siento me tarde horrores :( pero ojala la espera haya valido la pena disfruten el capítulo!

oh si casi lo olvido jeje pero en el capitulo anda incluida la cancion de Lifehouse - You and Me

* * *

EPOV

Bien el plan ya estaba en marcha teníamos todo planeado con los chicos y ellos accedieron a ayudarme, pero lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con Bella saber lo que paso esa noche. Hoy era un nuevo día me levante temprano para recoger a Bella, en el garaje me fije si la moto de Alec aun estaba, si era mi oportunidad para que me contara que fue lo que la puso tan mal.

Llegue a la puerta de su casa, toque y espere para que saliera.

-_Ya voy- _se escucho desde dentro de la casa –Hola Edward, ire por mi mochila y nos vamos, puedes pasar – se hiso a un lado para dejarme pasar no pude ni saludarla se fue corriendo a su habitación, se veía que estaba bastante nerviosa.

-OK, yo te espero aun tenemos tiempo, no te preocupes – alce un poco mi voz para que pudiera escucharme, mientras me sentaba en su sofá.

-bien ya estoy lista podemos irnos – hablaba apresuradamente -¿Edward, nos vamos?

-Bella, espera – tenía que ser directo si quería respuestas – hablemos sobre la noche de la fiesta – se sorprendió – ya arregle las cosas con Jacob, ahora necesito que me digas que fue lo que te paso a ti.

-Eh, bueno ¿tiene que ser ahora? – lo sabía, sabía que se negaría.

-Bella, creo que es un buen momento, vamos soy yo me conoces, confía en mí – trate de persuadirle, al parecer funcionaria.

-Confío en ti, bien… siéntate, no fue nada grave.

-No importa quiero saberlo.

-Todo estuvo bien hasta que empezaste a comportarte extraño y cortante conmigo, luego desapareciste – recordé ese momento fue después que la vi hablando con Jacob, sentí celos lo admito y empecé a beber – Emm y Jass fueron a buscarte pero no volviste con ellos, así que fui a buscarte y… - cayó abruptamente.

-¿Qué paso? – no no no, espero que no sea lo que estaba pensando.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos – no esto no iba a quedarse ahí.

-Bella por favor confía en mí – suspiro y bajo su mirada.

-Te busque y te encontré a lado de la barra… no estabas… solo – oh no – estabas con esa pelirroja, Victoria – volvió a quedarse en silencio – no sé porque pero no quería estar ahí pensé en salir, pero volví a mirarlos y estaban besándose, me sentí mal y justo me encontré con Jacob, me empezó a doler la cabeza, ellos ya se estaban yendo y decidieron llevarme, justo ahí fue cuando apareciste y el resto ya lo sabes - ¿Por qué tenía que verme justo con Victoria? – Edward vámonos ya es tarde – se levanto y salió por la puerta. No sabía que decirle ni que hacer, pero tenía razón era mejor que nos vayamos, ni siquiera aclaramos lo del beso lo que si tenía que aclarar en este instante era mi situación con Victoria. Cerró la puerta de su casa y subimos a mi volvo.

-Bella hay algo que debo contarte

-Edward estoy bien, en serio no tienes nada que decirme.

-Espera, es que quiero contártelo – encendí el volvo, nos dirigíamos al instituto – mira todo paso hace algún tiempo antes de que tu llegaras, Victoria era mi novia y James era mi mejor amigo – pude ver que prestaba atención a lo que le contaba – en fin estábamos bien juntos la quería muchísimo, no le conté a nadie más que a James sobre Victoria todo estuvo bien por un tiempo, luego ella se porto distante conmigo sentí que algo cambio, un día fui al gimnasio y encontré a James con Victoria estaban devorándose si llegaba un poco después los encontraría teniendo relaciones – me quede en silencio para poder ver su expresión – ellos m dijeron que estaban enamorados y no pudieron evitarlo, en fin deje de hablarles a ambos y m aleje de todos incluso empecé a beber en las noches mis padres y mis amigos no lo entendían y yo tampoco tenían ganas de explicarles para que se dieran cuenta lo estúpido e ingenuo que fui, estaba tan molesto conmigo, más que con ellos ¿Cómo no puede darme cuenta de que me engañaba? Estaba tan ciego – estábamos llegando al instituto.

-Edward… gracias por confiar en mí al decirme todo esto, yo sé que es doloroso.

-En realidad ya no lo es Bella, ya no interesa… después llegaste tu y empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, ahí ella volvió a buscarme. La noche de la fiesta me sentía irritable te vi hablando con Jacob y solo reaccioné como un idiota recordé el beso que nos dimos en la cocina de mi casa – trate de abordar el tema sutilmente, mire en dirección a Bella y vi que se sonrojo, era hermosa – no quería que estuviera cerca de ti, me fui a la barra a beber, Victoria llego y yo caí como imbécil con ella, me volvió a dejar ahí fue cuando te vi otra vez junto a Jacob y todo se volvió rojo – Bella estaba analizando mis palabras, estaba muy concentrada. Me estaciones porque ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento del instituto.

-¿Por qué reaccionaste así Edward? – aun no era momento para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

-No lo sé Bella – era mi turno - ¿Por qué te afecto verme con Victoria? – estaba a punto de responderme pero sonó el timbre de clases.

-Hablaremos luego Edward se nos hace tarde – Salió la más rápido que pudo, antes de que pudiera decir algo o atajarla. - esta vez te escapaste Bella pero la próxima no lo harás – todo cambiaria en dos días.

BPOV

Adoraba el timbre de clases me salvaba en las peores situaciones y esta vez era realmente urgente no podía decirle a Edward que estaba celosa y lloraba al verlos juntos, eso sería realmente humillante ya que si ellos volverían, que era lo más seguro, sería su burla. Tenía que evitar a Edward lo máximo posible por lo menos hasta saber que decirle o que se le olvidara.

_Viernes _

Al fin el viernes llegaba, nunca había ansiado el fin de semana tanto, me fue muy difícil evitar a Edward sobre todo desde que me llevaba al instituto y a mi casa, por suerte le comente todo a Alec y Alice. Primero Alec que me recogía mucho más temprano de mi casa para llevarme al instituto junto y Alice nunca me dejaba sola, ya sea en clases, el comedor o por los pasillos incluso en Biología se quedaba hasta que llegara el profesor, por un momento me sentí la persona más cobarde, pero aun necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a decirle para saber que sería lo mejor para mí y mis sentimientos, en fin tendría todo el fin de semana libre para poner todo en orden o eso era lo que pensaba.

EPOV

Bien, estábamos en viernes y Bella estuvo evitándome todos estos días, no lo soportaba, pensé que estaba teniendo un avance, pero sé que todo se complico con la conversación sobre Victoria, no importaba ya tenía todo listo gracias a Em y Jazz, me la jugaba el todo por el todo, pero Bella lo valía, es la chica más hermosa, buena, amable, linda que conocí y no quería dejarla fuera de mi vida.

Las clases terminaron y ahora era tiempo de hablar con Rose para que me ayudara con Bella, sabía que sería difícil, pero Emm la convencería, tenía sus métodos, los cuales no quería saber.

-Ed, ya hable con mi Rosie y ella se encargara de Bells, todo está listo, vámonos – dijo entrando Emm junto con Jazz a mi auto, hora de irnos.

BPOV

Estaba saliendo del instituto junto con Alice mirando disimuladamente a si Edward estaba cerca solo unos metros y seria libre, Alec no vendría hoy a recogerme Alice me llevaría a casa.

-Hey, chicas ¿nos vamos? – vino Rose son una sonrisa radiante, sin duda era por Emm, ¿Dónde estaba el grandulón? ¿Y Jazz?, que raro siempre se van en parejas y tampoco estaban sus autos solo el Jeep de Emmett.

-Claro Rose ¿viste a tu hermano? – pregunto Alice - ¿y mis hermanos? – pregunto mientras los buscaba con la mirada.

-Ya se fueron tenían algo así como su torneo de videojuegos, se fueron a mi casa así que podemos irnos a tu casa Alice y tener una tarde de chicas, vamos – Alice chillo en acuerdo y yo solo asentí, me parecía bien sobre todo porque Edward no estaría y no tendría que esconderme.

Llegamos a la casa Cullen, encontrándonos con Alec y Esme.

-Hola chicas, Bella que gusto verte – me abrazo Esme – que suerte que esta tarde salí antes del trabajo.

-Gracias, es un gusto volver a verte Esme.

- Vamos chicas pasen, siéntense están en su casa les traeré algo para comer – se fue de la sala hacia la cocina dejándonos con Alec.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces por aquí, pequeña? – Me saludo Alec – Rose ¿Dónde está tu oso?, pensé que nunca te dejaba sola y Alice también pensé que estabas con tu rubio ¿Dónde están sus amados? – Alec siempre con sus comentarios.

-Mi querido primito, los chicos se fueron a casa de mi Jazz para tener su dichoso torneo de videojuegos y al parecer no te invitaron – su burlo Alice como una niña.

-Oh, bueno creo que me gane eso por estar alejando a Bells de Edward estos últimos días, en fin, tengo tres lindas chicas lindas para mí solo – tan solo nos reímos y lo dejamos ser – oh por cierto mi novia Jane llegara en unas pocas horas, tengo que recogerla en el aeropuerto de Port Angels. Les va a caer muy bien.

-No te preocupes Alec, la haremos sentir como en casa.

-Alec ¿traerás a tu novia aquí verdad? – Pregunto Esme entrando con unos bocadillos y refrescos – la habitación de invitados ya esta lista, quiero conocerla. – luego de decir eso Esme se fue dejándonos a solas, mientras veíamos una película.

Estuvimos viendo_ Sixteen Candels_, me gustaba mucho esa película era de mis favoritas, por eso no sentí en qué momento la tarde se había ido, hasta que la película termino y Alec se levanto.

-Es hora de irme para poder recoger a Jane, nos vemos luego chicas – dijo estirándose, ya que estuvo toda la película sentado en el piso.

-Alec, espera, llévate mi auto yo no saldré más tarde – le ofreció Esme antes de que se fuera.

-Gracias Esme, nos veremos más tarde – y se fue mientras que Esme volvía al estudio.

-Bueno chicas, es hora de jugar a Barbie Bella – dijo Rose ante mi mirada más sorprendida, yo no sabía nada de que hoy jugarían conmigo a Barbie Bella ¿Por qué?

- ¡Si! Rose me leíste el pensamiento, hace días que no teníamos a Bella – se levanto Alice como resorte y dando brinquitos y aplausos.

-No, no y no lamento decirles chicas, pero no jugaran a Barbie Bella, tengo que ir a casa para cenar – me queje mientras ambas me veían con sus caras de cachorritos – que no chicas no me convencerán con esas miradas.

-Oh vamos Bella, llama a tu casa y diles que llegaras más tarde, yo misma te llevare – Alice prácticamente me arrastro hasta su habitación. Por más que me opuse y me enfurruñe no pude evitar que me contagiaran su entusiasmo. Primero me mandaron a la ducha, luego empezaron con mis pies y manos, siguieron con mi cabello Rose propuso que para que sea una sorpresa no podía abrir los ojos y me puso audífonos ella estaba incluso más emocionada que Alice, nunca la había visto así, era extraño pero no lo pensé por mucho tiempo. Terminaron con el maquillaje solo sentí que lo pusieron sobre todo mi rostro, ya quería ver el resultado de toda una tarde de arreglos.

Sentí que me quitaron los audífonos suavemente y abrí mis ojos lentamente.

-Ay, Bella te ves hermosa – me pare para poder verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo de Alice.

Wow, realmente se esforzaron me veía muy diferente, mi maquillaje se veía muy natural resaltaba mis ojos con un color negro me quedaba bien, mis labios tenían un color carmesí. Mis uñas estaban pintadas de un color azul parecían caramelos con unos pequeños puntitos. Mi cabello estaba peinado con una trenza extraña similar a una media corona pero caían ondas sobre mi espalda.

-Chicas son las mejores, realmente – las abrace – Gracias – volví al baño.

Cuando salí no encontré a Rose ni a Alice, tal vez fueron a la cocina por algo para tomar.

Estuve mirando mi reflejo un poco mas frente al espejo, no era vanidosa, pero me gustaba como me veía, ojala Edward pudiera verme, en cuanto vino ese pensamiento lo negué, las cosas con Edward estuvieron tan extrañas no quería pensar que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto la habitación quedo en penumbras, solo se veía una delgada línea de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas de la habitación de Alice, recordé que mi celular estaba sin batería no podía usarlo ni para alumbrar mi camino, camine a tientas golpeándome con los muebles pero pude dar con la puerta; la gire pero no se abría no se movía oh no ¿estaba encerrada? ¿Cómo?

-Al, Rose ¿Dónde están? – Empecé a gritar a través de la puerta – escuche unas pisadas que subían por las escales - ¿Ali, Rose son ustedes? – espere un poco mas hasta que escuche las pisadas a través de la puerta.

-Bells? Bells, tranquila – era Alice – no sé lo que paso pero nos quedamos sin luz y al parecer mi puerta se arruino, estuvo así unos días y justo hoy tenía que hacer de las suyas – la escuche a través de la puerta – iré a buscar unas llaves de repuesto deben estar en la sala – escuche que se alejaba y volvía al primer piso. Ni siquiera me dejo hablar se escuchaba muy nerviosa y yo era la encerrada. Espere por largo rato al parecer las llaves no estaban en casa, irónico.

Estaba por volver al baño para quitarme el maquillaje cuando la luz volvió, me di la vuelta y volví a la puerta intente abrirla y mágicamente se abrió sin ningún esfuerzo, esto era muy extraño, me acerque con sigilo sacando mi cabeza por la puerta poco a poco.

-Alice, Rose ¿están ahí? – no hubo respuesta así que me aventure a sacar medio cuerpo, volví a llamarlas sin obtener respuesta saque todo mi coraje y salí completamente de la habitación, cuando sentí que pisaba algo suave me fije lo que era. Oh oh ¿Qué significa esto?

EPOV

Bien, después del instituto nos fuimos a casa de Jasper, hable con Rose para que no dejara que Bella se vaya a su casa, Rose quería saber lo que teníamos preparado pero solo le dije que tenía una sorpresa para Bella, ella no quedo totalmente contenta pero acepto ayudarme.

Teníamos todo preparada para mi sorpresa solo nos faltaba llevarlo a mi casa, Rose dijo que Bella no se daría cuenta de nuestra llegada ya que le pusieron audífonos y la tenían ocupada, bien.

Llegamos a mi casa y estábamos por entrar por la puerta cuando Alice se paro delante de nosotros tapándonos la entrada.

-Edward ¿Qué es todo eso? – Me pregunto mirando lo que venía cargando, primero me miro dubitiva luego entendió todo – oh, ya era hora que hagas algo hermanito, pero deberías haberme contado y tu también Jazzy.

-Alie, no te enojes, no podía decir nada – Jazz se acerco a mi hermana, mi hermana aparento que estaba enojada pero no le duro mucho, ya que después lo abrazo y empezaron a besarse.

-Hey, ya basta tenemos cosas que hacer tortolitos – los interrumpió Emmett – me volveré diabético con ustedes – entro murmurando.

-Te escuche oso – dijo Alice antes de darle un golpe en la nuca.

-Hey duende, eso dolió, para ser enana tienes fuerza.

-Basta chicos, tenemos cosas que hacer – los apresure.

-Yo volveré con Bella, los veré mas tarde chicos.

Nos dejo solos para preparar las cosas, esperaba que le gustara la sorpresa a Bella, estaba jugándome el todo por el todo, si esto salía mal no solo perdería mi corazón también perdería una gran persona.

BPOV

-¿Qué es esto? – Pregunte al aire, por supuesto no recibí respuesta – me agache para recoger la rosa vi que tenia atada un trozo pequeño de papel enrollado, lo desate y leí lo que decía.

_Sigue las flechas _

Volví mi vista al suelo y vi que había unas flechas de color rojo, no entendía nada ¿Qué estaba pasando? Decidí seguir las flechas, no tenía otra opción además aun estaba en casa de los Cullen, llegue hasta las escaleras las flechas seguían sobre las escaleras guiándome hacia el piso inferior baje las escales lentamente sentía que algo saldría por algún lugar, las flechas seguían hacia un estudio que nunca entre, abrí la puerta despacio, fui asomándome poco a poco y pude ver un gran piano de cola negro, era la primera vez que lo veía, no sabía que había uno en la casa Cullen. También me di cuenta que el estudio estaba alumbrado únicamente con velas de todo tamaño que le daban un aspecto sereno y romántico a la habitación.

Escuche unos pasos viniendo del lado opuesto de la habitación. Era Edward.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué es todo esto?... – no respondió nada siguió mirando, se acerco al piano y me dio una mirada muy dulce.

-Bella, esto es solo para ti – no podía reaccionar, no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, Edward cerró los ojos y empezó a tocar unas notas en el piano.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Oh Dios, Edward empezó a cantar, que hermosa voz tenia, todo se volvió más su real.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Termino esa frase mirándome directamente a los ojos me transmitía tantos sentimientos en su mirada.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentí con lo que estaba escuchando._'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now_  
_I can't quite figure out_  
_Everything she does is beautiful_  
_Everything she does is right_

Sentí que mi pecho se llenaba de un sentimiento desconocido, él seguía ahí tocando la canción con tanto sentimiento._'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_  
_And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_

Termino la canción lenta y dulcemente. Su mirada se dirigió hacia mí y se levanto con dirección hacia donde yo estaba. Estaba tan cerca que incluso podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío. Agarro mi mentón para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

-Dime lo que piensas – su voz sonaba anhelante.

-Ed… Edward… - no me salían mas palabras, no encontraba lo que quería decir. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que Edward suspiro sus ojos perdieron un poco de su brillo.

-¿no te gustó? – Sonaba triste – por favor Bells, dime lo que estas pensando.

-Ed…ward – me aclare la garganta – yo… primero quiero que me digas… ¿Qué significa esto? – su mirada bajo un poco más, trago saliva y se preparo para hablar.

-Bella, esta canción dice todo lo que siento por ti, no en realidad no dice todo lo que siento por ti, porque no hay ninguna canción, ni palabras para poder describir todo lo que nació en mi al conocerte, todo lo que siento al verte al tan solo pensar en ti, soy tan irracional cuando se trata de ti, estas en mi mente todo el tiempo incluso desde antes de conocerte soñé contigo – estaba en shock, Edward sentía todo esto… ¿por mi? ¿Cómo? – Bella…- dijo tomando mis manos – resumiendo todo lo único que te puedo decir es que… estoy absolutamente enamorado de ti – fue como si un gran peso cayera de su espalda.

Ahora sí que estaba en blanco, paralizada no podía reaccionar.

* * *

Bueno ese fue el capi jejeje, que tal estuvo? les gusto? dejenme sus comentarios para saber que les parecio.

Quisiera agradecerles por todos sus reviews follows y favorites son un gran motor en toda esta historia que ya va llegando a su fin :S jejeje muchas gracias por el apoyo y el aguante. Agradecer tambien a Mauricio Butron que me ayudo a encontrar la cancion (si te mencione te lo dije jaja) gracias :D

Haganme llegar sus opiniones, regaños jaja, sugerencias y todo lo que me quieran decir gracias por seguir con esta historia. Saludos que esten bien.

Ledy ;D

PD: YOU AND ME - www . youtube watch?v=NUhAptlc4zE ojala el link se pueda ver no soy muy buena poniendo no se si fanfic lo borrara, es el unico video que encontre piano+voz espero les guste :D. Nos leemos en el proximo cap.


End file.
